El país de las pesadillas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Fuera régimen de terror", es el letrero pintado en una de las paredes del callejón Diagon. Los mortífagos se instauraron en el poder, pero los panfletos vuelan por las calles y la resistencia no está a dejarlos ganar sin pelear hasta el último aliento. / What if?
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

**Advertencias: **Este es un What If?, por lo tanto hay modificaciones al canon. Advertencias en general de la historia: angst, gore, muerte, caos y destrucción.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio<strong>

_"Un refrán decía que el verdadero carácter de un hombre se demostraba en la derrota"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se instaura reinado de terror en Reino Unido<em>**

_Harry Potter, héroe británico falleció la mañana del 3 de mayo de 1998, dándole la victoria a su rival, el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort. Desde entonces, se tienen pocas noticias de la comunidad mágica inglesa. La Confederación Mágica Internacional sospecha que son víctimas de alguna clase de cuarentena, puesto que nada se sabe de los agentes que estaban presentes en territorio inglés. _

_Lord Voldemort amenazaba al poder desde mediados de 1996, sin embargo, no fue hasta un año después que se hizo con el poder del ministerio de magia. Hoy, muchos aseguran que ya no tienen ningún rival al cual enfrentarse… _

(recorte de The Magical Post, periódico mágico estadounidense)

* * *

><p><strong>FUERA REGIMEN DE TERROR<strong>

(grafitti en Charing Cross, a la altura de El Caldero Chorreante)

* * *

><p><strong><em>El indeseable no. 1 ha muerto, sus cómplices siguen libres<em>**

_Harry Potter ya no representa ninguna amenaza para el mundo mágico. Thicknesse, el ministro, que se recupera de un accidente en San Mungo, lamenta no haberlo podido atrapar con vida, debido a que muchos de sus secuaces escaparon. De todos modos, agradece que la guerra por fin haya visto su fin y hace un llamado a la comunidad mágica a mantener la calma. "En estos tiempos oscuros", dice, "debemos estar unidos para restablecer la paz y el orden". _

_Declara que no tiene intenciones de renunciar a su puesto como Ministro de Magia y convierte a Dolores Umbridge en su mano derecha, seguro de que la antigua Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts podrá ayudar a la comunidad mágica a encontrar un nuevo camino. _

_Por otro lado, ha declarado que no tienen ninguna información de los dos cómplices más conocidos de Harry Potter: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. La familia Weasley ha sido ampliamente interrogada, pero niega tener noticia del paradero de su hijo. Todos han recibido un indulto de parte del ministro que declara que no es su intención mantener a toda la población en la cárcel. Sin embargo, la asesina de Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido condenada a Azkaban. _

(pedazo de El profeta, periódico mágico inglés)

* * *

><p><strong>SE BUSCA<strong>

(Fotografía de Hermione Granger, borrosa, en la que mira fijamente a la cámara, viste un suéter azul)

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Ex cómplice de Harry Potter.

Cualquier información será recompensada

**SE BUSCA**

(Fotografía de Ronald Weasley, saludando a la cámara, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros)

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Ex cómplice de Harry Potter.

Cualquier información será recompensada

(carteles pegados en todo el callejón Diagon)

* * *

><p><strong>EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE<strong>

(graffiti en la entrada de Ollivander's, que continua cerrada)

**_Amycus Carrow es nombrado nuevo director de Hogwarts_**

_Esta misma mañana, Dolores Umbridge, que se encuentra ejerciendo las funciones del ministro en tanto que éste se recupera, anunció que Amycus Carrow, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convertirá en el nuevo director de Hogwarts. "Estoy muy complacida con su trabajo, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que consiguiera el puesto", declara para el Profeta._

_Sobre el nombramiento, Amycus Carrow declara: "Estoy muy orgulloso, hace sólo un año que entré a trabajar como profesor y no esperaba semejante honor. Hay profesores con más amplia trayectoria dentro del colegio." Se le cuestionó debido a los rumores que existían de que renovaría la plantilla, pero él respondió, con una sonrisa, que sólo se harían los cambios necesarios después de los acontecimientos de la noche del 2 de Mayo. _

_"Por supuesto, espero que en el futuro pueda ser recordado como el día de…_

(recorte de El profeta)

* * *

><p><strong>LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX VIVE<strong>

(fotografía de Harry Potter, con una V en color rojo estampada en la cara. Él mira a la cámara y sonríe, sorprendido)

Q. D. E. P Harry James Potter

¡UN HÉROE!

(panfleto illegal tirado en las calles de todo el callejón Diagon)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry Potter, la verdadera historia<em>**

_Rita Skeeter se complace en anunciar que aparcará su proyecto sobre Severus Snape un tiempo para dar paso al que, probablemente sea la estrella de sus autobiografías, Harry Potter. La entrevistamos para Corazón de Bruja y, aunque se negó a dar detalles, aseguró que había contactado con mucha gente conocida de Potter, aunque no todos habían aceptado que los entrevistara._

_"Los Weasley, por ejemplo, se negaron… Es una pena, porque fue la familia qué más contacto tuvo con Harry en sus años de colegio", cuenta Rita, "sin embargo, es entendible que no quieran volver a ser el ojo del huracán para los medios. Otras personas, sin embargo…"_

(recorte de Corazón de Bruja)

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO A LOS LADRONES DE MAGIA!<strong>

**Si conoces a uno, denúncialo. **

**¡No permitamos que sigan robando la magia!**

(panfleto del Ministerio)

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, superando los niveles de <strong>**_angst_**** y tragedia siempre que puedo. Este preludio, si es que se le puede llamar así es sólo una puesta en escena del ambiente de este fic: ¿Y si Harry Potter hubiera muerto el 3 de Mayo de 1998? Un ambiente descorazonador. Así que este es sólo el principio.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 7 de octubre de 2014_


	2. Ojo de fénix

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Ojo de fénix<strong>

_"Por una bala, se perdió un soldado;_

_por un soldado, se perdió una batalla;_

_por una batalla se perdió una guerra,_

_y por una guerra…"_

(Letrero pintado en una pared del Callejón Diagon en rojo)

* * *

><p><em><span>12 de enero de 1999<span>_

Sortilegios Weasley aún tenía los grandes letreros de CLAUSURADO de varios meses atrás. La tienda se veía sombría y era un recordatorio permanente de que aquellos no eran tiempos de risas. Los carteles de SE BUSCA estaban pegados en todas las paredes, de casi todas las tiendas. Las caras más recurrentes eran la de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, pero también se veía allí a Neville Longbottom, que se había dado a la fuga después de la batalla. Nadie sabía exactamente donde se encontraban, ni como habían conseguido huir de la justicia durante tanto tiempo.

Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Kingsley Shacklebolt había caído dos semanas antes, tratando de defender a la familia del primer ministro. Los titulares hablaban de la masacre de toda la familia del primer ministro muggle, perpretada por un grupo de terroristas. En la comunidad mágica no se habló de eso, sino que el gobierno se echó flores gracias a la captura y encarcelamiento de Shacklebolt. Le habían caído cargos por alta traición y asesinato.

La mitad de la gente sabía que todo había sido una puesta en escena.

Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Dos figuras se movieron a través de la lluvia, con capas negras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza hasta dirigirse a Sortilegios Weasley. La entrada a la bodega, pequeña y casi inaccesible, fue el lugar al que se dirigieron. Los dos desconocidos llamaron a la puerta varias veces hasta que se abrió la mirilla y extendieron las palmas, mostrando el tatuaje de un ojo. Los recibieron inmediatamente.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la bodega después de asegurarse que nadie los había seguido. Abajo había más gente esperando, en un caos de mercancía que nunca había terminado de venderse, un par de hamacas, cobijas, sillas y una mesa donde antes habían estado productos para vender.

—¡_Gon_! ¡Hermione! —exclamó una mujer acercándose a ellos. La rubia, con el cabello desordenado y con una túnica vieja y raída los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Las dos siluetas se quitaron las capuchas, dejando al descubierto el rostro. No parecían los mismos que siete meses antes. Hermione se había cortado el cabello como chico, en parte por comodidad, en parte porque no era tan sencillo reconocerla así.

—Fleur, lamentamos la tardanza… —dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa.

Ron tenía barba y bigote de meses. Podría habérselo rasurado, pero él decía que nadie creería el uno de los enemigos mayores del gobierno pareciera un vagabundo. Empezaron a saludar y por un momento todo pareció normal en ese lugar, como si sólo fuera una inocente reunión familiar.

Arthur Weasley, que había envejecido veinte años en esos meses los saludó desde la esquina. El poco cabello que le quedaba era totalmente blanco debido al estrés. George alzó la mano izquierda levantando el dedo índice y el corazón, formando una letra V y les dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Durante la guerra había perdido una oreja; después de la guerra, dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Percy era el que se veía mejor de todos: su túnica estaba visiblemente más limpia, y estaba mejor peinado.

De todas las mujeres sólo faltaban las mujeres.

Molly… bueno, todo el mundo sabía que le había pasado.

Ginny estaba en Hogwarts e intentaba hacerles llegar noticias de lo que estaba pasando como podía, pero desde que todo el correo era revisado, especialmente el de aquellos que tenían familiares problemáticos para el gobierno.

—Estamos casi todos, podemos empezar… —Bill fue el primero en reaccionar una vez que Ron y Hermione estuvieron sentados. Ella en una silla que le habían acercado, él en el suelo, justo delante de ella, mientras ella posaba su mano sobre el hombro de él.

—¿Y Neville? —preguntó George, interesado.

—No vendrá —aclaró Ron—. Nos lo encontramos hace unos días y dijo que sería demasiado peligroso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además dice que tiene asuntos que atender.

—Entonces podemos _empezag_ —zanjó Fleur.

—Dean dice que tiene los explosivos necesarios —interrumpió una voz desde el fondo. Seamus Finnigan, con una venda improvisada en la cabeza con pedazos de túnicas que era también un parche para el ojo que había perdido un mes atrás, en lo que había sido el primer gran movimiento del Ejército de Dumbledore. Parvati había muerto por salvarlo y todavía no se lo perdonaba, por más que Dean le había dicho que, al menos, se había reunido con Lavender—. Podemos hacerlo ya. Antes de que pase más tiempo.

—No estamos listos —interrumpió Hermione—. No tenemos los horarios completamente definidos…

—¡Nunca estaremos listos, Hermione! —espetó George—. ¡Mi padre lleva siete meses allí metida por asesinar a Bellatrix Lestrange y todos saben que es una injusticia!

—Además… con Kingsley… necesitamos recuperarlo —interrumpió la voz de una mujer que ya se acercaba a la cuarentena. Hestia Jones era una de las pocas veteranas de la Orden del Fénix que aún no había pisado Azkaban—. No tenemos una cabeza si tienen atada de pies y manos a McGonagall en Hogwarts…

Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba Minerva McGonagall. Nadie la había destituido del cargo, puesto que sería un escándalo, incluso para quienes se encontraban neutrales, pero la habían recluido en Hogwarts y neutralizado allí. La usaban para mantener al corriente a los estudiantes, igual que a los demás jefes de casa. Otros profesores no habían tenido tan buena suerte y habían desaparecido junto con su carta de despedida y su liquidación.

Trelawney, Hagrid, Vector y Sinistra, para ser más exactos.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, YA —concluyó Percy—. En el ministerio se están descuidando, creen que el poder les llegó muy fácil. Sólo tenemos que ser… realistas.

Realismo, en ese momento, equivalía a ser pesimistas.

—No todos saldremos vivos… —Angelina Johnson, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en el rincón, se asomó un poco a la luz—. Es estadísticamente imposible lograrlo. No podemos asaltar Azkaban y pretender terminar con vida todos, ni siquiera en un golpe de suerte

Además, el detalle que no había mencionado nadie era que sólo podían ir aquellos que podían conjurar un patronus. Eso dejaba fuera al señor Weasley, que no podía hacerlo desde mayo pasado, a George y a unos cuantos más. Gente de la que no podían prescindir.

Hermione se dio el lujo de mirarlos a todos, uno por uno. La mayoría eran muy jóvenes porque los más veteranos habían muerto o desaparecido; estaban heridos y habían perdido partes del cuerpo. Además, también, de que tenían la esperanza mancillada completamente. El ministerio se había encargado de volverlos la peor escoria, sólo hacía falta ver la manera en que Fleur se vestía cuando antes había usado túnicas relucientes. Los había condenado a lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, a los que no había puesto en carteles de SE BUSCA. Pero no había calculado que, mientras la flama de Harry siguiente viva dentro de ellos, nunca dejarían de luchar.

—Sólo tendremos una oportunidad, una —puntualizó—. Si no lo logramos, estamos muertos. Azkaban no es cosa de niños, menos ahora. Estará atascado de dementores de arriba abajo. —Y pensar que ese no era el único punto espinoso de todo aquel asunto. ¿A quién iban a sacar? Dennis Creevey estaba allí desde antes de que la guerra acababa, Molly Weasley también, Kingsley, un montón de personas sin varita acusadas injustamente… Sería casi imposible—. Tendremos que… priorizar —siguió—. No podemos salvarlos a todos.

Todos lo sabían y todos asintieron. Les hubiera gustado poder salvarlos a todos.

—Entonces, tenemos dos semanas… —dijo George—. Supongo que será suficiente. —Miró a Dean Thomas, que había perdido a toda su familia en una maniobra de persuasión para entregarse. Él asintió—. Dos semanas, no podemos esperar más.

Alzó la mano derecha, alzando el dedo índice y el corazón, formando una V. La V de la victoria. Los demás lo imitaron. Era, además de los tatuajes que llevaban, un modo de identificación. Por lo poco del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix que quedaba.

* * *

><p><em><span>14 de enero de 1999<span>_

Neville miró de nuevo la dirección y comprobó que fuera la correcta. Era el último piso de un apartamento muggle en Oxford, demasiado mugriento y asqueroso, incluso por fuera. Estaba oscureciendo y quería estar a cubierto cuanto antes. Llamó a la puerta con dos sonoros golpes y le abrió una pelirroja en bata medio abierta y camisón. La reconoció.

—Tracey Davis —dijo, sorprendido.

La joven tenía rasgos angulosos, el cabello evidentemente teñido pues empezaban a vérsele las raíces. Era un poco más baja que él, y tenía un ojo a medio desmaquillar y el otro completamente maquillado. Ella sonrió al saberse reconocida y lo invitó a pasar en ese instante antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Té, café, cerveza de mantequilla o vino de elfo? —preguntó con esa voz chillona que tenía, todo demasiado rápido.

—Nada… gracias…

—Cerveza de mantequilla, entonces —decidió ella y se fue a la cocina a sacar dos botellas para ofrecerle y un par de vasos con hielos. Volvió y le puso un vaso enfrente—. Disculparás que no tenga tarros. No tengo dinero para mucho…

—Solías ser rica —se atrevió a comentar Neville.

—Sí, sí, solía ser muchas cosas. ¡Cómo amiga de Greengrass, por ejemplo! —le espetó ella—. Pero eso se acabó. Cuando el gobierno descubre que tienes un padre muggle te hunde hasta el fondo en la mierda. Como mi abuelo influyente murió hace dos años no pude defenderme demasiado… —se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que los Slytherin eran… sangra puras.

—Creíste mal, Longbottom —le espetó ella, sentándose en el único sillón que había en toda la habitación y palmeando a su lado para que él hiciera lo mismo—. Disculpa la falta de mobiliario, aunque si lo que he oído es cierto, será demasiado para ti… —le sonrió—. Encontrarte no fue tan difícil.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Me encontré a Mandy haciendo una pinta —sonrió ella—. Una vez la dejé escapar el año pasado, ella me dijo como mandarte la carta.

—Y… exactamente, Davis, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó él.

—Ayudar —ella sonrió.

—No pareces tener demasiados recursos…

—Oh, pero los tengo, los tengo… —hizo un movimiento de cejas provocador—. ¿Sabes que a los mugrosos de los políticos les gustan las pelirrojas?

Oh. Eso. La verdad, al ver sus movimientos, sus ademanes y al oír su forma de hablar Neville lo había sospechado, pero nunca de esa manera. La observó más a detalle y vio que tenía las uñas del mismo color rojo de su cabello, perfectamente pintadas aún, al igual que los pies que llevaba descalzos.

—No deberías…

—… ¿hacerlo? Me cuentan todos sus putos trapos sucios, Longbottom, no me digas que tengo que hacer con mi dignidad o no. Además, si no hay nadie dispuesto a hacerlo… —se encogió de hombros. Era la excusa más pobre para la prostitución que Neville había oído jamás—. Te puedo informar de todo. Y cargarme unos cuantos. Cobrarme lo de mi padre… —se miró las uñas con atención antes de volver a encararlo a él—. Soy tu mejor oportunidad para el Ejército de Dumbledore, Longbottom. Yo lo pierdo todo. Tú obtienes información.

—Tracey… —extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la de la chica. Conocía su nombre porque Mandy le había contado de ella, pero nunca la había llamado sólo por el nombre de pila—. Lo siento.

Ella asintió, frunciendo los labios, convirtiéndolos en una tensa y fina línea al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de manera tan fuerte para no dejar pasar ni una sola lágrima fuera de ellos. Desde hacía meses que no tenía derecho a llorar, había concebido una venganza perfecta, algo para cobrarse lo de su padre. Algo que se merecía.

—Se suponía que esto acabara bien… —musitó Neville.

—Nada puede acabar bien para todos. —Tracey abrió los ojos, leventemente, encarándolo con la sonrisa más triste del mundo—. No nos tocaron las buenas cartas a nosotros, simplemente. No nos tocó la buena suerte. Eso es todo…

No valía la pena quejarse más, suponía. Desde que Voldemort se había hecho con el poder todo el mundo se había ido desmoronando poco a poco. Aquellos que habían estado abiertamente en su contra habían obtenido los peores trabajos y los hijos de muggles habían ido a parar directamente a Azkaban o a la fosa común. Pretendía también acabar con los mestizos, pero alguien le dijo, suponía Tracey, que serían buena carne de cañón. Las había putas, como ella. Pero también había sirvientas, gente dedicada a hacer el aseo en los peores lugares… Incluso había oído que los dos Lestrange desmemorizaban gente con el objetivo de convertirlos en los soldados perfectos.

Y los desaparecidos, todos los días, a todas horas. Cualquiera podía desaparecer si sospechaban de él y nadie lo volvía a ver nunca. Cuando alguien desaparecía, todo el mundo asumía que estaba muerto, era la mejor manera de afrontarlo.

—No, no eran nuestras cartas —le dijo Neville—. Lo que queda es luchar hasta el final.

—Hasta el final… —repitió ella.

—Por un mundo mejor…

Ella suspiró.

—No quiero un mundo mejor, Longbottom, quiero mi venganza, pero si consigo ayuda intentado ayudarte con tu mundo mejor… —chasqueo la lengua—. Considérame dentro. Tengo a alguien más que puede servirte. Vendrá en un rato. —Miró al reloj de la pared—. En unos… veinte minutos quizá.

—¿Estás segura que es de confianza?

—Completamente. Si no confiara en él, ya estaría muerta. Los carroñeros lo buscan.

—¿Y eso es porque…?

—Se saltó el último año en Hogwarts. No es la gran cosa, tampoco. Iba en Slytherin.

—¿Desde cuándo los slytherin son de confianza? —preguntó Neville, incrédulo. Para él siempre habían sido una bola de plastas insoportables—. No recuerdo que hubiera ninguno en el ejército de Dumbledore.

—Elegimos las batallas que se ganan, Longbottom —le respondió ella—. Astucia… —chasqueó los dedos—. A menos de que estemos desesperados como para tomar cualquier alternativa posible. Siendo sinceros, el Ejército de Dumbledore es sólo una medida suicida. —Cruzo las piernas, dejando que el silencio los invadiera—. Slytherin no es Malfoy, Neville, que se dejó tatuar en el brazo sus convicciones y las vomitó todas en el baño creyendo que nadie lo oía… —esbozó una sonrisa casi burlona—. O Nott, al que mientras Daphne y él estén bien el resto del mundo le chupa un huevo. O Zabini, que nunca sabe por qué carajos hace las cosas… O Parkinson, que te borraría de un plumazo del planeta tierra. Hay matices, grises claros y grises oscuros entre el blanco y el negro. Puede que no seamos tan blancos, Longbottom, pero sabemos distinguir una atrocidad de una buena causa. Pista: tú eres la buena causa.

—… Quien-tú-sabes, la atrocidad.

Ella asintió cuando llamaron a la puerta y se puso en pie rápidamente. Fue a abrir y dejó entrar a la figura que estaba en la puerta. Neville pudo verlo, pero no lo reconoció, ni siquiera de los pasillos en Hogwarts. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes nada más, que dejaba en evidencia que tenía los brazos y los hombros completamente tatuados. Cuando se quitó una mochila del hombro y se dio la vuelta para dejarla justo a la puerta Neville vio las alas tatuadas a la espalda que tenía. —

—Longbottom… él es Neil Vaisey. Neil, él es Longbottom —los presentó Tracey con una sonrisa. El chico se veía joven y frágil.

Era de constitución extremadamente delgada, algo más bajo que él, pero no que Tracey, a la cual le sacaba un buen palmo y tenía el cabello largo, color castaño claro, casi rubio. Un flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

—Quiero unirme al ejército de Dumbledore —fue lo primero, y lo único que dijo el chico.

—Así que no volviste a Hogwarts.

—No.

—Te buscan los carroñeros… —siguió Neville.

—Sé huir de ellos —dijo Neil Vaisey—. Llevo desde mayo haciéndolo así que… ¿por qué no seguir?

—¿Tienes varita?

—Una robada. La perdí en la batalla, y… bueno…

—Funcionará, supongo. —Neville se masajeó las sienes con un gesto cansado y luego volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudar al ejército de Dumbledore, si puede saberse?

—Quiero ayudar a alguien. Alguien que está en Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien…?

—Alguien —repitió Vaisey—. No soy un traidor. Puedes ponerme a prueba tanto como desees, no entregaré a nadie. Pero tampoco revelaré a qué alguien quiero ayudar. Esa es información sólo mía.

—Supongo que es algo… —admitió Neville—. Bienvenidos, supongo.

Tracey le dedicó una sonrisa y fue por otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla que le pasó a Vaisey.

—¿Brindamos? —propuso y ella fue la primera en alzar la botella—. ¡Por la caída de este gobierno de mierda!

—¡Por la libertad! —sonrió Vaisey, uniéndose.

Neville, más dubitativo, fue el último, pero al final los imitó.

—¡Por el ejército de Dumbledore!

* * *

><p><em><span>16 de enero de 1999<span>_

Nadie hubiera nunca imaginado que Hogwarts sería peor de lo que había sido el último año, pero los Carrow se la estaban cobrando demasiado bien. Además, Ginny descubrió que las clases de Artes Oscuras… si es que a eso se le podía llamar clase, obligatoria para todo el mundo, pues mientras unos aprendían magia prohibida los otros, como ella, eran carne de cañón. McGonagall y los otros tres jefes de casa están atados de pies y manos, no podían defenderlos de ninguna manera. Ginny sabía que los mantenían allí para controlar a los alumnos, pero que eso no sería por demasiado tiempo. No tardaba en desaparecer alguno. Ginny lo había visto… a los "aurores" —o los mortífagos que se atrevían a llamarse aurores—, escoltándolos a todos lados, manteniéndolos retenidos en sus habitaciones las horas perdidas. Sólo les prestaban la varita cuando iban a impartir clase.

Ella estaba en el mismo caso. Ella y los demás alumnos mestizos o los que habían sido identificados como miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Daba pena ver lo vacío que estaba Hogwarts ese año, de verdad. De su curso había tan poca gente… la casa más llena era Slytherin e incluso allí se notaba que faltaban personas. Además, a todos los mestizos… —y a ella y otros más—. Les habían quitado las varitas. Les prestaban varitas de práctica para las clases, pero el resto del tiempo simplemente disfrutaban usándolos como carne de cañón. Aún tenían la sala de los menesteres pero… ¿de qué servía si ni siquera podrían dar dos pasos antes de que los atraparan? Les estaban quitando todo tipo de esperanza, lo sabía.

Arrastró el cubo de agua acompañada de Luna hasta el final del pasillo que supuestamente tenían que limpiar. No tenían ni tiempo para hacer deberes, además de que la biblioteca estaba restringida. A veces aún tenían ganas de quebrantar las normas y desafiar a las autoridades de Hogwarts, pero cada día tenía menos ganas. No los torturaban demasiado para mantenerlos cuerdos, pero ella ya tenía una venda en la muñeca derecha porque la habían lastimado.

—Vaya mierda… —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Luna…

—Quizá sean torsopolos…

—Quizá —le sonrió Ginny. Luna en especial le rompía el corazón. Por más que la chica rubia intentaba ocultarlo, había un miedo perenne en su mirada, porque había pasado meses en cautiverio. Ginny se había salvado por poco, claro, pero Luna no. Y pocos meses atrás había muerto su padre en un incendio provocado a la torre que tenían por casa—. ¿Tú la derecha y yo la izquierda?

Luna asintió y se dirigió hacia la mitad del pasillo que le tocaría a ella. Ginny sabía que aún había elfos domésticos en la cocina, pero obligarlas a limpiar era sólo una manera más de humillarlas. Y había miles. Si todo el mundo creía que el curso 97-98 había sido el más oscuro en la historia de Hogwarts se había equivocado totalmente. Aquel estaba demostrando ser aun peor.

La rubia se pasó la mano por la cabeza, donde solía tener su varita, detrás de la oreja. Lo hacía cada que la extrañaba. Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para enfrentar todo aquello? La mañana que había visto a Harry morir, justo antes de la puesta de sol… Recordaba las palabras de Harry y las de Voldemort a la perfección, la manera en que Harry lo llamó Tom y lo hizo enfurecer. Y después el _avada kedavra_, demasiado certero, demasiado rápido. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hechizo impactó en su pecho y sus ojos se quedaron vacíos. Lord Voldemort había ganado.

Después todo había sido demasiado confuso, una pelea. Ginny había ayudado a sacar a Ron y Hermione del castillo, junto con Neville y unos cuantos más, aun sumidos en un shock. Cuando los rindieron, con un montón de muertos y heridos, había venido la peor parte. Los interrogatorios, el _veritaserum_, los juicios que más que juicios eran sólo una puesta en escena. Habían indultado a los Weasley, pero los habían dejado sin nada. Llevaban desde el fin de la guerra viviendo en los restos de la tienda de Fred y George.

Y su madre…. La madre más valiente que había conocido…

No podía pensar en eso, sólo aumentaba la furia.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo —musitó, con la voz dura y la expresión tensa.

—Siempre podemos hacer algo… —le respondió Luna—. Sólo hay que esperar…

¿No podían darle el premio a la mujer más cuerda del mundo? Ginny sonrió para sí, pensando que si no se había derrumbado era por Luna Lovegood, que se había quedado a su lado incluso en los peores momentos.

—Mira, un mensaje… —señaló Luna a la ventana, donde una lechuza vieja esperaba. Ginny, que no solía recibir demasiadas cartas, se acercó corriendo, porque sabía que era muy poco probable que, si llegaba a esas horas tan extrañas para el correo, no la hubieran revisado.

Le quitó el paquete de la pata rápidamente y la dejó marcharse rumbo a la lechucería y, cuando distinguió la caligrafía su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡Mira, Luna!

_Querida Ginny: _

_Por fin nos hemos animado a visitar la casa de los gritos de Oxford. ¿Sabes que no se parece en nada a la de Hogsmeade? He aprovechado para ir con unos amigos del ministerio, que decían que todo era una tontería, pero te aseguro que a la hora de la verdad gritaron de miedo como todos. Por supuesto, estamos planeando una excursión mayor en unos días, seguro te enterarás por alguien más también. Planeaba invitarte, pero como sabes, no confían demasiado en mí gracias a todo lo que ha pasado y creen que es mejor que sigas en Hogwarts. _

_Recuerda que las malas influencias no te ayudarán demasiado, hermanita, lo importante es mirar hacia el futuro. Te contaré todo sobre mi excursión si es que no sale en los periódicos. ¡El ministerio está a punto de hacer un anuncio muy importante! _

_Te quiere_

_Percy W._

La caligrafía no era de Percy Weasley.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamó Ginny, sin poder contenerse—. Luna, ¿lo entendiste? —inquirió pero después siguió hablando, dando la explicación que la chica rubia ya había comprendido a la perfección—. Liberarán a mi madre, liberarán a mi madre, con eso se refiere a la casa de los gritos… Y no sólo a mi madre. A miles… Luna, Luna… ¡tenemos que hacer algo aquí!

—Lo haremos —dijo la rubia—. Lo prometo… —luego se quedó mirándola un minuto con su habitual expresión de sorpresa perpetua—. ¿Segura de que no viste _nargles_ por aquí?

Siguió limpiando mientras Ginny se guardaba la carta. Si la encontraban no representaría ningún peligro, pero por si acaso, debía quemarla en cuanto tuviera a su disposición la chimenea. Por lo pronto, siguió limpiando, trapeando aquel pasillo hasta que pudo terminarlo y Luna y ella pudieron irse. Tenía una idea, algo que no habían intentado desde el curso anterior y el tener que dejar los cubos de agua y los trapeadores en la bodega que estaba al lado de la oficina de Filch les iba a ayudar. En cuanto llegaron y se aseguraron de que no había nadie allí —a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que habían implementado, Ginny sabía que no podían tener ojos en todo el castillo—, tomaron un cubo de pintura vieja que seguramente nadie había usado y un par de brochas. Serviría varios letreros.

—Ya sabes, la gente no se entera de que el Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente si no lo hacemos público… —sonrió Ginny y le paso una de las brochas. Ya lo harían al amparo de la noche, y ni siquiera la dama gorda o el fénix de Ravenclaw se atrevía a delatarlas.

Al fin y al cabo, ellas tenían amigos por todo el colegio y los mortífagos no. Ellas gozaban de una autoridad que los mortífagos siempre soñarían, aunque hubieran invadido todo el colegio.

La gente creía en ellas.

Los mortífagos tenían que usar la fuerza para que la gente no se rebelase contra ellos hasta que estuvieran demasiado cansados como para rebelarse. Pero Ginny nunca estaría lo suficientemente fatigada como para que le arrancaran las esperanzas. Voltearía el mundo de cabeza si hacía falta. Por Harry Potter.

El colegio amaneció con dos pintas en dos pasillos cercanos y concurridos al Gran Comedor.

**EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE **

y

**HARRY POTTER VIVE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES**

Una llama que los mortífagos nunca lograrían apagar del todo. Ni siquiera aunque lo intentaran y las obligaran a trabajar como elfos domésticos y les quitaran las varitas, exceptuando en horas de clase. Ni aunque intimidaran a todos, y los castigaran a base de _crucios_. Ni aunque les quitaran todo y les construyeran murallas infranqueables.

Ginny sentía tanta ira por dentro, que sentía que sería capaz de derribarlas todas o de volar por encima de ellas. Esa ira en la que se había transformado la desesperación de la derrota y la tristeza de haber perdido al chico que más había querido en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, este es el comienzo de un exceso de acción y angst, o eso creo. Y tragedia, no se olviden de la tragedia, que estamos en una guerra. Prometo no enumerar a los muertos como a la lista de compra, así ni quien llore. Bueno, esto es más o menos lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico y la presentación de los ejes principales del fic: Orden del Fénix, ejército de Dumbledore dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. <strong>

**Todas las versiones que conozcan de mis personajes… olvídense de ellas. Esas viven en un mundo feliz en el que Voldemort murió, por supuesto.**

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 8 de octubre de 2014_


	3. Héroes vestidos de negro

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Héroes vestidos de negro<strong>

_"No debemos dejar que aquellos que se creen por encima de la autoridad nos dividan. Los defensores de los ladrones de magia, comúnmente llamados hijos de muggles son un peligro para nuestra sociedad; están diciendo que entregar nuestra magia es algo bueno, que debemos dejar que nos la roben…"_

(fragmento del discurso de Dolores Umbridge, el 17 de enero de 1999)

* * *

><p><em><span>26 de enero de 1999<span>_

Estaban listos. Si morían, morirían salvando otras vidas y lo único que podrían hacer era repetirse eso hasta que les sonara como un buen consuelo. Eran tan jóvenes todos que ni siquiera deberían ser considerados soldados, mucho menos mártires. Sin embargo, allí estaban, frente a ella, Dean y Seamus, dispuestos a darlo todo para que aquella estrategia funcionara. Seamus, como siempre, lleva el pedazo de tela que le cubre el ojo y le cruza la frente para amarrárselo detrás. Dean está más intacto, pero aun así se nota la fatiga y el cansancio. Han pasado los últimos meses consiguiendo los explosivos que necesitan para aquella misión y, si funciona, saben que será su primer gran golpe.

—Nosotros iremos primero —zanjó Seamus—. Sólo necesitamos ser los dos para plantar todos los explosivos. Si no funciona que nos agarren a nosotros. Sólo somos dos.

—Funcionará —Dean sonríe confiado, quizá excesivamente seguro de sí mismo. El mar, debajo de él, se balancea anunciando una tormenta. La gran torre triangular que es Azkaban se ve ya en la lejanía y tienen que conseguir acercarse un poco más para poder llegar a nado, pero no demasiado cerca, o los dementores se percatarán de su presencia—. Ya casi estamos cerca.

—Tengan cuidado…

Dean asintió.

—Conjuraré un _patronus_ en cuanto pisemos esa orilla, Hermione, y Seamus hará lo mismo, puedes estar tranquila —intentó tranquilizarla Dean, pero no había modo de tranquilizar a Hermione ante un plan de esa magnitud.

—Ya estamos cerca… —interrumpió Seamus, poniéndose la capucha de la capa que llevaba mientras aplicaba sobre sí mismo en encantamiento burbuja. Dean lo imitó y ambos se lanzaron al agua casi al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados

Hermione se quedó mirando las dos figuras que se perdieron en el horizonte cuando Neville se acercó hasta ella. Había aparecido con unas cuantas personas para apoyarlos dos días atrás.

—George detesta la idea de quedarse —le dijo—. Pero acabamos llegando un acuerdo. Él y Arthur se quedan. Arthur probablemente no sobreviva y George no puede conjurar un _patronus_, es como si estuviera bloqueado. Se quedará custodiando el bote hasta nuestro regreso.

—Ya sólo es cuestión de tiempo… —dijo Hermione, mirando al horizonte mientras era consiente como la gente se empezaba a alistar. Todos vestidos de negro, con capuchas que les cubrían la cara, con las varitas en la mano. Volteó la palma de su mano derecha donde se veía el tatuaje de un ojo. Era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido para identificarlos a todos. Cada que se programaba una reunión alguien se tocaba con la punta de la varita y el tatuaje empezaba a aparecer, poco a poco. El resto del tiempo estaba oculto, incoloro, en su piel—. Sólo esperamos las chispas verdes.

—¿Si son rojas?

—Huimos —sentenció ella con la voz dura. Se miró la mano y pasó la varita sobre el tatuaje, viéndolo desaparecer. Así no los vincularían—. Sólo no podemos estar completamente seguros de que no vayan a mandar refuerzos desde fuera… —chasqueó la lengua, eso la ponía nerviosa. Si los sitiaban, sus probabilidades de huir era nulas.

—Los dementores sólo tienen comunicación directa con el jefe de Azkaban que en este momento se encuentra en Londres —le dijo Neville—. Y resulta que alguien lo está distrayendo. No podía permitir que ningún cabo se quedara suelto.

Hermione le sonrió e iba a decirle algo cuando las chispas verdes inundaron el cielo. Vio a Ron montar en las escobas que tenían, junto a algunos de sus hermanos, eran apenas cinco, y se asegurarían de ser el factor sorpresa. Bill y Charlie estaban entre ellos. Apenas cinco personas… Cerró los ojos para no verlos despegar y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio a las cinco figuras surcando el cielo a toda velocidad. Después escuchó el grito de Neville.

—¡AHORA!

Todos los restantes, como ella, se lanzaron al agua.

Habían concebido aquel plan después de meses de estudio, y habían decidido que era el mejor. Dean y Seamus reventaban la entrada principal con explosivos, mientras que Bill, Charlie, Ron, Susan y Hestia Jones se encargaban de los pisos superiores, sobre escobas, con los restos de los Magifuegos Weasley. Y todos los demás ingresarían por tierra, para hacer frente a los dementores que se juntarían en el lugar preciso de la explosión. «Harry, Harry podría haberlo hecho», pensó Hermione, «el _patronus_ siempre fue su mejor hechizo». Pero Harry estaba muerto, todos lo habían visto. Y ni ella ni Ron habían podido rendirle honores porque habían tenido que huir. Habían vuelto a la antigua rutina de la tienda de campaña y los bosques, cambiando cada poco. Ella se había cortado el cabello como chico, para que no fuese tan fácil reconocerla y Ron se había dejado la barba. Los carteles con sus rostros inundaban el Callejón Diagon, los periódicos, las revistas… Todo lugar con influencia mágica.

Esa era su única oportunidad de marcar una diferencia. Asaltar Azkaban y demostrarle al ministerio que su poder no era tan amplio como creía. Cuando piso tierra, se fijó en que Neville y unas cuantas personas más ya estaban allí. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar hondo cuando recordó el incidente del troll, en primer año.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —fue inmediato, la nutria brotó de su varita y alejó a los dementores que ya se acercaban. Aún estaban en la playa y tendrían que abrirse paso hasta adentro, para abrir celdas y sacar a todos los que estaban allí, acusados injustamente, como chivos expiatorios de todos los mortífagos. Pero los dementores empezaban a alejarse por los _patronus_ que habían conjurado, Hermione vio a su nutria, y a una serpiente, al de Neville, y varios más. Quieres llegan atrás atacan directamente.

Súbitamente se oye una explosión más arriba y Hermione, orgullosa, ve un dragón de fuegos artificiales formado en la lejanía. Los dementores se distraen y empiezan a alejarse cuando ellos por fin pueden entrar a Azkaban. Percy Weasley fue quien consiguió los planos.

Aprovecharon que fue el único miembro de la familia que quedó más o menos bien parado tras la guerra y es el que ha estado haciendo de doble agente todo ese ese tiempo. Les dio planos, información, horarios, nombres, todo aquello que pudo conseguir sin ser descubierto. Hermione no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba en ese momento, pero esperaba que a salvo, en casa, o en la oficina, donde no pudieran vincularlo con todo aquello. Ella y Neville entraron corriendo, tenían la idea aproximada de donde estaba Kingsley, en uno de los pisos de en medio, en una de las celdas más inaccesibles. Detrás de ellos iba un chico que Hermione no había reconocido, pero al que Neville le había hecho una seña.

Eso era todo, a partir de ahí, cada quien se separaba y se encargaba de lo que le habían encomendado en grupos de tres o cuatro, algunos de cinco. No podían rescatarlos a todos… no a todos. No esa vez. Hermione sabía que si salían victoriosos, podría haber una segunda, y una tercera, pero sería más complicado, así que tenían que aprovechar lo que pudieran. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer a la nutria y dejó que el can de Neville los guiara y les abriera el paso.

—¡Es este piso! —gritó el chico, subiendo unas escaleras y empezaron a revisar celda por celda, siempre seguidos de cerca por el patronus de Neville. Al primero que encontraron no fue a Kingsley.

Fue a Dennis Creevey, que estaba allí desde marzo o abril, por lo que habían sabido de su hermano. Flaco como un cadáver, tirado en el suelo, apenas alzó la cabeza cuando Hermione se encaramó a los barrotes e intentó sonreír. Estaba acabado, con el cabello más largo de lo habitual y los pómulos hundidos. Parecía que lo habían usado como saco de boxeo.

—Dennis… —llamó.

El chico se movió otro poco, lentamente y sus ojos parecieron sonreír al distinguir las facciones.

—Her… mione… —hablaba entrecortado y cuando abrió la boca, la joven fue capaz de ver que le faltaban un par de dientes—. Cambi… aste…

Hermione se hizo para atrás, indicándole a los otros dos que hicieran lo mismo y apunto con su varita a los barrotes.

—¡_Bombarda_! —no funcionó, pero hizo que se tambalearan—. ¡_Confrigo_! —fue su siguiente intento, que causó una explosión y una humareda. Mientras tanto, Neville mantenía a los dementores a raya, que amenazaban con acercarse demasiado si su _patronus_ se debilitaba aunque fuera un poco. Hermione, al ver que había un boquete en los barrotes de la celda de Dennis Creevey, y lo sacó—. ¿Puedes caminar un poco? Vamos a sacarte de aquí…

Salió con él, tambaleándose y se acercó a donde estaban Neville y el otro chico. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tatuado que estaba. Con la adrenalina, ni siquiera le había puesto atención.

—Sigamos… —dijo el chico, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

Kingsley estaba apenas dos celdas más allá, en una celda de barrotes más protegidos. Les costó casi cinco minutos abrirla y varios encontronazos con los dementores. Hermione sonrió al encontrar a Shacklebolt tan fuerte como siempre, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—Espero que no nos hayas extrañado… —dijo ella.

—Para nada, tenemos que apurarnos… —respondió él—. Sólo que no tengo una varita…

El chico tatuado sonrió y se agachó para sacar algo de sus botas. Varitas robadas.

—Ten, pensé que funcionarían.

Kingsley les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicos…

Las explosiones se oían por todo el lugar y a ellos les había ido bien. En opinión de Hermione, era porque los dementores se habían concentrado en la entrada que habían explotado Dean y Seamus, a quienes no había visto, y con los Weasley, que se habían encargado del dragón de fuegos artificiales. Lo tenían todo para salir con vida.

—Esperen… —los interrumpió Kingsley, parándose ante otra de las celdas, y reventando la puerta en poco tiempo. Ayudó a salir a una mujer acompañada de un niño pequeño—. Espero que recuerden a Penelope Clearwater. —Hermione asintió, la recordaba, había sido novia de Percy en el colegio.

«Como me gustaría salvarlos a todos», pensó Hermione.

Pero Azkaban era una prisión sobrepoblada. Era imposible.

* * *

><p>De todos los Weasley, Percy había sido el único que había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar a su madre y de asegurarse de que estuviera cuerda al menos; no se podía decir que en Azkaban alguien estuviera «bien». Aunque, si se miraba en retrospectiva, no le había ido tan mal. Al menos sabían sonde estaba, que era mucho decir de otras personas que simplemente se esfumaban un buen día. Cuando empezaban a considerar eso como buena suerte era que de verdad estaban jodidos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Cuando lograron abrir un boquete en una de las paredes de más arriba, Susan fue la primera en entrar.<p>

Al principio, Ron se había mostrado dudoso de dejarla formar parte de aquella misión, pero les había demostrado a todos que, aunque no jugaba quidditch era buena con la escoba y tenía un talento indescriptible para los escudos mágicos. Los demás aterrizaron detrás de ella, tirando las escobas.

—¡Finch-Fletchey! —oyó la voz de sorpresa de la chica pelirroja que se había cortado las trenzas y se había dejado el cabello hasta los hombros poco tiempo atrás—. ¡¿Cuándo te agarraron?!

—Hace dos… semanas. Creo que a Ernie le cayó una multa por defenderme —oyeron la voz de Justin, el hijo de _muggles_ medio pomposo que era el amigo perfecto para un estirado como Ernie Macmillan.

—Bueno, te sacaremos de aquí…

—Ey, ey —la voz dura de Alicia Spinnet les recordó que seguían allí—. Los saludos después, tenemos gente que sacar de aquí. —Miró a Justin—. No nos retrases, Finch-Fletchey.

Justin negó con la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo, y, una vez que se hubieron deshecho de la puerta de la celda, salieron a los pasillos. Bill se encargaba de mantener a los dementores lejos, junto con Charlie, que iban a la cabeza. Detrás de él estaba Ron junto con Alicia, que se fijaban en todas las celdas. La mayoría eran desconocidos. Hasta atrás, Susan y Justin cubrían la retaguardia. O más bien Susan, porque Justin no tenía una varita para ayudarles.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Charlie, bajando unas escaleras. Él era el que había memorizado las indicaciones para llegar a la celda de la señora Weasley, su madre, y su único trabajo, además de pelear, era no olvidarlo. Él y Bill llevaban tanto tiempo haciendo las cosas a la par que se entendían a la perfección y por eso funcionaban tan bien. Ron lamentaba no tener a Hermione al lado, pero Alicia era una perfecta compañera de pelea, como todos los que habían estado en el ED. Experta sobre todo en hechizos de desarme, lo dejaba a él ser la fuerza ofensiva. Ella, Angelina, Katie Bell y Oliver Wood habían estado peleando juntos desde la batalla de Hogwarts, pero habían tenido que separarse cuando le habían arruinado la espalda a Oliver y Katie había sufrido un accidente que la había dejado en cama.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, hasta el siguiente piso, y luego hasta el siguiente. Allí, Charlie y Bill salieron corriendo a la derecha y los demás los siguieron. Justin, para no tener demasiadas fuerzas, les seguía relativamente bien el paso mientras Susan le cubría la espalda. Finalmente, llegaron. Ron fue el primero en acercarse, quedándose sin aliento cuando distinguió a la figura regordeta al fondo de una de las celdas.

—Mamá…

Molly Weasley había envejecido de sopetón en unos meses. Pero seguía pareciendo ella. Con más arrugas, quizá, pero… era su madre.

—¡_Bombarda maxima_! —tronó la voz de Alicia Spinnet, interrumpiéndolos—. No tenemos tiempo —se excusó cuando Ron le dirigió una mirada de «es la primera vez que veo a mi madre en meses y lo arruinas». Luego se acercó, junto con Ron, para ayudarla a caminar.

—¡_Accio_ escoba! —dijo Susan, y en menos de medio minuto tuvo la escoba en la que había llegado en la mano—. ¡Revisaré con Justin que podamos salir! —gritó, mientras se subía a ella y lo ayudaba a subir a él. Salieron disparados hacia el piso de arriba, donde podían revisar.

—¡Ron! ¡Las chispas verdes! —apremió Bill.

Ron alzó la varita y lanzó chispas verdes. Era la señal que George les había pedido para saber que habían rescatado a su madre. Había sido difícil para todos vivir sin su madre, el calor de la señora Weasley, y sus gritos, incluso, eran algo fácil de extrañar. Sobre todo en tiempos tan oscuros como aquellos. Aún tenían que defenderse, por supuesto, los dementores empezaban a llegar de a más, y ellos no subirían hasta que Susan les hiciera llegar la señal. Alicia y Ron se encargaron de constituir la ofensiva, mientras los patronus de Bill y Charlie mantenían, o intentaban detener a una cantidad desproporcionada de dementores.

—¡¿Cómo crees que les vaya a los demás?! —preguntó Ron.

—¡Quiero creer que bien! —respondió Alicia—. ¡No me distraigas, maldita sea!

Por suerte, sólo tenían que encargarse de los dementores con toda suerte de trucos para mantenerlos alejados, aunque lo único que los debilitaba realmente era un encantamiento _patronus_, que, sin embargo, les chuparía la energía en dos segundos, algo que ya se empezaba a notar en Bill y Charlie.

—¡Chipas rojas de Susan! ¡Podemos largarnos! —exclamó Charlie. Convocaron a las escobas y luego, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Alicia salió disparada para atrás. Bill puso la mano sobre su escoba y la montó. Ron recibió la suya y se volteó a ver a Alicia, alarmado, esperando que sólo hubiera impactado contra la pared. Charlie aún tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y estaba ayudando a su madre a subir a la escoba.

—Ron… —dijo Alicia con un hilo de voz—. Ron…

Ron, al notar la alarma de la voz de la chica se acercó corriendo hasta ella y notó lo que pasaba. La fuerza había hecho que se incrustara en una barra de metal y todo el vientre le sangraba.

—Vamos, te sacaré de aquí… —dijo, él, desesperando, cogiéndole la mano.

—Ron… creo que… me perforó algo… —dijo ella—. Sabes que no me atenderán en San Mungo… sabes que…

—Se puede curar, vamos…

—¡RONALD! ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA! —oyó la voz de uno de sus hermanos.

Volvió a mirar a Alicia, la chica castaña que siempre le había parecido medio simplona y que había salido con George un par de veces antes de que decidieran quedar como amigos. La que se había convertido en su compañera de pelea las últimas tres veces que habían tenido que entablar un combate y…

—Déjame…

—¡No, Alicia, hay tiempo…!

No había tiempo. Se cortó súbitamente cuando Alicia le vomitó encima coágulos de sangre y aún se quedó unos segundos viéndola. Nadie podía vivir con una herida así demasiado tiempo. Se quedó viendo como sus ojos se apagaron dos segundos más y alzó la mano derecha enfrente del cadáver, alzando los dos dedos.

La V de la victoria.

Después, siguió a los demás.

* * *

><p>Andromeda Black calculaba que habían salvado a más gente de la que podían mantener y no habían sacado ni a una cuarta parte de los presos de Azkaban. ¿Qué harían con ellos? ¿Lo mismo que siempre hacían con los fugitivos? Ponerlos en casas de gente que los apoyaba, esconderlos en sótanos, volverlos parte de la guerra, como soldados. Estaba atendiendo a un chico tatuado que había sufrido un tirón en el hombro, algo de dos minutos, le sonrió y lo dejó ir. La mayoría estaba bien, así que era un resultado mejor del que esperaban. Sólo cinco muertos, ningún cadáver recuperado.<p>

—Hola… —se paró ante su siguiente paciente.

En realidad nadie allí era sanador, o medimago. Ella tenía algunos conocimientos de primeros auxilios y los usaba, además de otra chica, llamada Leanne, que había estado aprendiendo con ella, y quizá algunos más. La mayoría de las heridas graves estaban condenadas a infectarse si nadie sabía curarlas, y aunque la magia era de mucha ayuda, no hacía milagros en ningún caso.

El siguiente chico tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y estaba en los huesos. También tenía los pómulos consumidos y la mirada huidiza, como apagada. No lo conocía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, mientras empezaba a revisarlo.

—Dennis… Dennis Creevey —respondió él, con la misma voz apagada que Andromeda había imaginado que tenía.

—Mmm… ¿y cuántos años tienes?

Parecía estar bien, sólo con un caso de desnutrición.

—Dieciséis.

Oh… por Merlín. Que joven. Pero así estaban todos. Entre los dieciséis y los diecinueve, volviéndose soldados de una guerra que les había arrasado la adolescencia entera. Ella lo había perdido todo y sólo le quedaba Teddy, su nieto. Lo había dejado al cuidado de una de las chicas que no había podido ir. Una tal Katie Bell que tenía uno de los brazos casi inutilizado.

—Eres muy joven…

—Sí —respondió él, con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde cuándo… bueno… te agarraron? —preguntó. No había forma delicada de hacer esa pregunta.

—En enero.

—¿Enero? ¿1998?

Él asintió.

—Mi hermano, y yo… estábamos huyendo —empezó a contar—. Y… nos vieron… Bueno. Me vieron a mí. Estábamos con otros dos chicos. A ellos los mataron… Mi hermano estaba en el baño, en una gasolinera, y cuando salió supongo que… yo ya no estaba. No recuerdo nada más.

—Estás demasiado cuerdo para llevar un año a merced de los dementores… —«y de los guardias de Azkaban que a veces aparecer por aquí».

—Supongo… Al principio me afectaba, pero luego me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto, me enseñaron una foto y… sólo podía pensar en eso —siguió contado—. No es un recuerdo feliz, así que supongo que los dementores no podían quitármelo. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—Bueno, había un mortífago que venía… muy seguido. Creo que se llamaba Augustus algo… —suspiró—. Y se ensañaba con algunos. Con una mujer… y… conmigo…

—¿Te… —«… torturaron?»

Dennis entendió la pregunta y, lentamente, se alzó la camisa un poco para dejarle ver el vientre. Estaba en los huesos pero eso no era lo único. Tenía rastros de cicatrices, moretones, golpes. Una visión desgarradora.

—Sí. Muchas veces. Se aseguró de mantenerme cuerdo… —se volvió a bajar la camisa y se quedó mirando al piso mientras le temblaban las manos—. Decía que quería oírme gritar, saber que sentía y sabía que estaba pasando. Siempre se aseguró de eso. —Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente—. Muchos pasaron por lo mismo. Cuando… ellos… se aburrían, venían aquí…

Andromeda puso sus manos en las suyas, aprisionándolas.

—Ey, eso ya pasó. ¿Está bien?

Él asintió.

—Me recuerdas a alguien…

Esa mirada dura y tremendamente inocente le recordaba a la de Nymphadora cuando estaba enojada, pero aun así tenía un chispazo más de vida… la mirada del chico parecía muerta en vida. Dennis intentó sonreír, pero ni siquiera le salió; su sonrisa apenas fue un atisbo de una mueca que intentaba parecer sincera y confiada.

—Puedes vivir conmigo, si quieres. Puedo decirle a… —Andromeda volvió la vista, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Dennis—. No importa, a quien sea.

—Gracias… —musitó él, regalándole una de sus lágrimas que se apresuró a quitarse con el dorso de la mano y después se quedó viéndola—. Si me deja pelear.

A Andromeda se le ocurrieron diez mil razones para decir que aquello era una pésima idea, pero no pudo decirle ninguna. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un simple y sencillo:

—Te conseguiré una varita.

—¡Andrómeda, por aquí! —la llamó la voz de Leanne, la chica que había estado aprendiendo con ella y la mujer de cabello negro suspiró. Le apretó una mano a Dennis.

—Ya nos veremos, Dennis Creevey —le dijo, sonriéndole y se dio la vuelta.

Se dirigió hasta la voz de Leanne, donde estaba una chica flaca y estirada de cabello castaño corto (muy probablemente cortado a fuerzas, porque no tenía ninguna forma), muy rizado, que abrazaba a un niño rubio pequeñísimo. No debía tener más de doce años.

—Creo que tiene algo en el tímpano derecho —le dijo Leanne—. El niño. No oye nada.

Andromeda le hecho una ojeada rápida al chico, que no se despegaba de las piernas de la joven.

—¿Oyó varias explosiones demasiado cerca? —preguntó.

—Sí, varias…

—Es eso. —Andromeda suspiró, no tenían demasiadas pociones que ofrecer, conseguir los ingredientes era cada vez más complicado—. Pueden darle jarabe de amapola y aloe para que pase un poco más rápido. —Se quedó viendo a la joven, calculándole la edad—. ¿Eres su madre?

—No… no… Estaba huyendo con su familia. Mataron a sus padres.

—Ahora ella es mi madre… —interrumpió la voz del niño.

Andromeda le sonrió a la joven.

—Suerte, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Penelope. Prefiero Penny.

—Pues suerte, Penny.

Empezaba a estar cansada, llevaba ya muchos atendidos y le faltaban muchos más. Algunos, como la señora Weasley, habían pasado el cautiverio en relativa paz, pero otros, como Dennis Creevey tenían secuelas complicadas de borrar. Estaba cansada, agotada. Deseaba que jamás tuviera que enfrentar otra guerra, porque las secuelas eran terribles, no se borraban ni en mil años. En caso de que lograran conseguir la paz en algún momento, ¿qué sería de las vidas de todos los que estaban luchando allí? ¿Cuánto perderían? Muchos ya habían perdido extremidades, ojos, dedos… habían sufrido heridas que les habían dejado cicatrices en todas las partes del cuerpo, los habían desfigurado.

Les habían arrancado la juventud de cuajo, les habían quitado todo lo que podían disfrutar de ella y los habían vuelto fugitivos, odiados simplemente por ser quienes eran. No sabía qué clase de futuro les esperaba, pero hubiera deseado, simplemente, que fuera uno con menos nubes negras en el horizonte.

—¡Señora Tonks! —oyó el grito, más allá y suspiró. Nunca tenía un descanso después de una pelea así. Se acercó y se encontró a un Seamus Finnigan con una herida en la pierna. Parecía una quemadura.

—Quedará una cicatriz —dijo ella, acercándose a examinarla con detenimiento, no parecía demasiado grande, pero si desagradable—, pero no es demasiado grave. Escencia de murtlap y belladona, además de un buen vendaje.

—Gracias, señora Tonks —le sonrió él chico, acompañado de Dean.

Era increíble, podía quejarse, sentirse agotada, pero aquellos gracias o las sonrisas que todavía tenían fuerzas para esbozar eran suficientes para ella en ese momento. Mucho más que suficientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, acción. El capítulo anterior fue introductorio, este tuvo mucho de acción, del verdadero punto de partida de la historia, la explosión de los hechos. Ya nos veremos en el tres, que le corresponde un poco más a Hogwarts y otros escenarios. <strong>

**Me dejaron un comentario, en guest, y lamentablemente no puedo contestar, pero algo me llamó la atención: que dice que el signo de los dos dedos (la V de la victoria) le recuerda a los juegos del hambre. Pues sí, es cierto, aunque no lo saqué de allí. La V de la Victoria la usaron los estudiantes del movimiento estudiantil del '68 en México, que después fueron acribillados en Tlatelolco.**

* * *

><p><em>Andrea<em>

_A 8 de octubre de 2014_


	4. Mártir

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Mártir<strong>

_"¡Muera el mal gobierno!_

_¡La orden de fénix pelea!_

_¡Abajo el régimen de terror!_

_El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente"_

(grafittis en el callejón Diagon)

* * *

><p><em><span>27 de enero de 1999<span>_

**_Fuga masiva de Azkaban_**

_Al menos sesenta presos huyeron la noche pasada de Azkaban, con presunta ayuda de antiguos cómplices de Harry Potter. Esto no ha sido completamente confirmado, pero Augustus Rookwood, encargado de la prisión, asegura que no lo duda ni por un momento, viendo las listas de desaparecidos. "Realmente es un golpe muy fuerte para el ministerio, esperábamos poder instaurar la paz después de la guerra y guiar a la población", abre sus declaraciones, "pero la gente insiste en hacer difícil nuestro trabajo. Esta es sólo una prueba más de lo fácil que es el equilibrio."_

_Fueron muy cuestionadas las medidas de seguridad con las que contaba la prisión durante la conferencia de prensa, especialmente porque hace dos meses aseguro que Azkaban era el edificio mejor protegido de toda Inglaterra, exceptuando quizá, por el Ministerio de Magia. Él se apresuró a declarar que, como todos los sistemas de seguridad, existían fallas que se apresurarían a reparar: "Nunca volverán a traspasar las barreras de Azkaban", aseguró, en medio de la entrevista. _

_Anexamos fotografías de… _

—Mira —Ginny se acercó a Peakes, pasándole el periódico, que antes había sido amigo de Colin Creevey y con el que había acabado hablando cuando no tenía a nadie más—. Por fin buenas noticias.

La verdad, le gustaba la fotografía de su madre allí puesta. Que la buscaran significaba que por fin estaba libre y eso era mejor que saberla en cautiverio. Escondió la sonrisa tras el vaso de jugo al que le dio un trago mientras veía a Jimmy Peakes revisar toda la noticia. Y después vio como él se la paso a Demelza Robins y ella a Ritchie Coote, y así, fue pasando de mano en mano por toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Que no te oigan los Carrow —le dijo Jimmy—. Seguro que lo consideran una noticia pésima —le sonrío y luego señaló la trayectoria que había seguido el periódico—. Deje que lo pasaran para que… bueno… pudieran buscar los nombres de sus familiares, si es que escaparon… —se encogió de hombros.

Ginny asintió, comprensiva.

—No hay problema…

—¿Están bien en tu familia? —se interesó Jimmy, dándole una mordida a la tostada que tenía en las manos, antes de que uno de los Carrow en la mesa alta, o Yaxley—. Digo…

—Sí. Están bien. Eso creo —respondió. No había recibido noticias de Percy en ningún momento. En realidad, sabía que las cartas siempre las escribía Hermione, las firmaban como Percy e incluía allí todo lo que lo demás querían decirle. Quizá uno de esos días llegara una, con más noticias—. No he oído de ellos, no mucho, al menos.

El tener el correo completamente controlado lo volvía todo más difícil, Ginny no podía decirles siempre lo que hubiera querido, y ellos no podían contarle todo lo que pasaba, aunque cuando los había visto en Navidad habían intentado ponerla al corriente. Había intentado quedarse en casa, ayudarlos, pero al final había sido Hermione la que se había sentado a platicar con ella y le había dicho que necesitaban a alguien en Hogwarts que fuera sus ojos.

Así que había vuelto.

Ginny se puso en pie en cuanto acabó el jugo, dispuesta a desaparecer lo más rápido posible del Gran Comedor y, sobre todo, del ojo avisor de los hermanos Carrow. No eran los únicos. Había una tal profesora Lancaster dando clases de Aritmancia y se decía que, aunque no era del círculo cercano a Voldemort, estaba entre sus filas de mortífagos. Y el profesor de Adivinación. El marido de la anterior. Ginny procuraba huir de ellos en cuanto podía.

—Ey, espera… —llamó Peakes, abandonando el último pedazo de tostada en la mesa y yendo tras ella—. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Historia de la Magia.

—No sabía que cursabas eso para ÉXTASIS…

—No es como si lo cursara… —Ginny sonrió para sí—. Saqué una I en el TIMO, pero Binns aceptó a todos los que quisiésemos estar allí porque decía que casi nunca daba clases de nivel ÉXTASIS. ¿Cómo explicarlo…? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Nadie le pone atención a Binns, ni siquiera la disciplina. No saben lo que pasa allí así que… ya ves…

Jimmy Peakes sonrió.

—Casi todo el mundo lo hace, lo he oído.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, Ginny estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, pero por alguna razón nunca sabía que decir cerca de él. Sabía que Peakes no tenía problemas porque su familia no había hecho nada contra el ministerio y tanto sus padres como sus abuelos eran magos. De hecho, conservaba la varita, según sabía ella, porque los Carrow no desconfiaban de él demasiado. Nunca lo habían atrapado el año anterior por ese talento de escabullirse que tenía y McGonagall no lo había dejado participar en la batalla, así que no había evidencia contra él.

Contra ella… bueno… había de sobra.

Provocadora, revolucionaria, dirigente del Ejército de Dumbledore, había peleado en la batalla, había estado a punto de morir a manos de Bellatrix —aunque la que había muerto era la mortífaga, a manos de su madre—, excelente duelista y tenía un talento excepcional para los mocomurciégalo.

Y estaba segura de habérselo lanzado a varios miembros de Slytherin el año pasado. A Parkinson dos veces. A Nott tres, el muy imbécil se lo merecía, parecía regodearse del dolor ajeno. Al menos ninguno de ellos estaba en el colegio en ese momento ya; de esa generación sólo quedaba Zabini que por motivos desconocidos había decidido repetir año. Los Carrow, por supuesto, no le habían dicho que no. Ginny ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué.

—Eh, Peakes —dijo, de nuevo, alzando la cabeza hacia el golpeador de Gryffindor—, sobre lo del ED… ¿Quieres seguir?

—Siempre, Weasley.

—Esta noche, pasillo del tercer piso —Ginny le sonrió antes de meterse al salón de Binns, al que ya habían llegado y le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos a redecorar —le dijo con la voz bajita y se metió.

Entró al aula de Binns en la que, como siempre, nadie ponía atención a lo que fuera que estaba explicando. Al profesor tampoco le importaba demasiado que nadie escuchara sus revueltas de duendes siempre y cuando el ruido no lo distrajera. Ginny se dirigió hasta la esquina derecha, hasta atrás, donde ya estaba Luna, acompañada por un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que le hacían preguntas. Cuando llegó Ginny se voltearon rápidamente de regreso a su lugar.

—Que curioso… —soltó Luna—. Intimidas a la gente.

Las chicas de adelante se pusieron tensas en su lugar. Ginny alzó una ceja.

—¿De veras? —ya lo sabía. Era gritona, mandona cuando se lo proponía y gracias a ella muchas de las cosas que había intentado el ED habían funcionado, pero no precisamente a que creyera en el pacifismo.

—Sí… justo ahora… Amelia y Grace me estaba preguntando sobre lo del ED diciendo que no se atrevían a hablar contigo…

—Sí, sí… —Ginny rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante tocando las espaldas de las dos chicas que se habían dado la vuelta—. Si les interesa, bienvenidas. Porque les interesa, ¿no? —Asintieron ambas, en perfecta sincronía—. Perfecto. Hoy, por la noche, cualquier pasillo. Redecoren bien.

Volvió a su lugar, sacando un pergamino para fingir que escribía y empezó a pensar qué hacer. Por primera vez estaba segura, más feliz que de costumbre porque las noticias la habían puesto de buen humor; estaba pensando, por primera vez, que era posible hacer algo, que debía de haber alguna manera. Tenía que mandar una carta, encontrar el modo de mandar un mensaje, allanar el camino para los demás.

Quería ver a Hogwarts en buenas manos, no en las de los mortífagos que se aprovechaban de todo.

Escribió en un pergamino: «Hoy por la noche. Redecoremos Hogwarts». Lo cortó y lo dobló y luego se lo dio a Luna.

—Que lo vea cualquiera que sea de confianza —murmuró—. Confían más en ti que en mí.

Era un plan que apenas había salido de su cabeza, pero no cabía duda de que era un buen plan. Sobre todo porque desesperaría a los mortífagos: el ejército de Dumbledore no estaba tan muerto ni tan acabado como pensaban.

—Eso es porque eres muy dura —le dijo Luna—. Sólo es cuestión de ofrecerle una sonrisa a la gente, aunque te crean loca.

—Ya, ya… hazlo tú por mí —le dijo Ginny—. Siento que acabaré gritándole a alguien si lo hago yo.

* * *

><p>La idea era buena y, aunque muchos la apoyaban, no todos tenían el valor necesario para atreverse a hacerlo. Se necesitaba suficiente locura como para atreverse a desafiar a los Carrow y soportar uno de sus castigos. Sin embargo, Ginny contaba con que al menos unos pocos se atrevieran, tuvieran lo necesario para redecorar el castillo, para robarse los botes de pintura vieja de la oficina de Filch y hacerle saber al mundo que la resistencia no había muerto aun. Lo admitía: la noticia de la fuga de Azkaban le había dado fuerzas para idear aquello, para decidirse por fin a ponerse frente a la resistencia de Hogwarts, reclamar el puesto que siempre había sido suyo por derecho. Se lo había ganado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas el año anterior y ese año sólo había estado allí, esperándola a que despertara del largo letargo en el que había quedado sumida tras la muerte de Harry. Ella quería un mundo donde, al menos, pudiera ir a dejarle flores a su tumba.<p>

Se encontró a Peakes y a Coote bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas y sonrió.

—Otros más se fueron. Cinco personas, solamente —la puso Peakes al corriente—. No somos pocos.

—Eso esperaba… ¿vamos?

Jimmy asintió.

—Iré adelante, tengo una varita… —decidió.

—Sí, y si la usas para atacar a alguien el castigo se va a triplicar —le recordó Ginny—. No importa demasiado. Si oyen pasos, notan a alguien, atacar no es la solución: es correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Afortunadamente, se las arreglaron para evadir todas las guardias hasta el tercer piso y una vez allí, Ginny se quedó viendo la pared con actitud calculadora, pensando que poner mientras Peakes, que era el único que tenía una varita allí, se acerca hasta la pared.

—¿"La resistencia vive"? —sugirió Ginny—. No, no sabrán que se trata del ED.

—No te tardes en decidir, pelirroja —cortó Coote—. Iré a vigilar.

Se coloca en la esquina, dispuesto a gritar y a correr si ve algo. Ginny se pone la mano bajo la barbilla, aun pensando, al igual que Peakes. Apenas si pueden ver algo, pero lo mejor es no usar ninguna luz o serían descubiertos más fácilmente. La penumbra los ilumina lo suficiente para que no se maten pegándose contra una pared.

—¿"El Ejército de Dumbledore vive"? —termina por sugerir Peakes, haciéndole sólo una pequeña modificación a la frase ya sugerida por Ginny.

—Esa me gusta pero… ¿Qué tal "El Ejército de Dumbledore está más vivo que nunca"? —respondió.

—Suena perfecto. Los volverá locos.

Peakes empezó a trazar las letras con la varita con cuidado. Es una suerte que al menos a algunos no se les hayan confiscado al entrar por el castillo, siendo demasiado crédulos. A ella se la quitaron en el primer momento y la revisaron más exhaustivamente que a los demás. Su expediente y su apellido la precedían, por sobre todas las cosas, pero aun así no han logrado quebrar su espíritu y no lo lograrán jamás.

Allí donde quería que estén, Ginny Weasley es capaz de jurar que les dará guerra.

—Ahí está, ¿qué tal? —Peakes se alejó para admirar su obra color rojo en la penumbra con una sonrisa y Ginny estaba a punto de decirle que tenía un pequeño error ortográfico cuando Coote dio la alarma y salió corriendo, rebasándolos. Ninguno de los dos lo pensó demasiado, corrieron igual.

—¡Que nadie se detenga! —gritó Ginny.

Mejor uno a que caigan dos. Además, no recordaba que ninguno de ellos haya sido víctima de los castigos especiales de los Carrow el curso anterior y no quiere ver a ninguno en esa situación. La suerte, lamentablemente, es la que lo definirá todo a favor o en contra…

Después de un pasillo, dos escaleras subidas corriendo, sintiendo que los alcanzan, Ginny, que se había quedado atrás porque los dos chicos tenían las piernas más largas, cayó de bruces. El encantamiento zancadilla seguía siendo demasiado efectivo en esos casos. Una mujer joven, de sonrisa falsa fue la que se acercó y la hizo levantarse de un tirón nada amable.

—Vaya, vaya, Weasley, el botín gordo de la noche… —tenía una voz medio dulzona y Ginny acabó por reconocerla. La profesora Lancaster, no recordaba su nombre de pila, aunque uno de los Carrow lo había dicho—. Bueno, ya decíamos que de algún lugar tenían que provenir tantos levantados está noche, rompiendo las reglas. —La hizo moverse, agarrándola del codo, bruscamente—. Pero bueno, apagaremos esa flama… justo cuando empezábamos a pensar que mejorarías.

La hizo caminar a su lado y Ginny sabía que no tenía más remedio que ir a donde quisiera llevarla. Sabía que probablemente le tocaría un castigo, aunque después de recorrer un trecho se dio cuenta de que no se lo aplicaría Lancaster.

—¿Vamos con el director? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué cualquiera se encargaría de su caso? —la mujer joven rió y Ginny aprovecha para verla de cerca realmente por primera vez. Era joven, no pasaría de la treintena, pero ya no estaba en los veinticinco definitivamente. Tenía la frente amplia y el cabello negro, medio ondulado, hasta los hombros; objetivamente, no era nada fea, pero tenía una mueca de desagrado por el mundo permanente. Al final, se detuvo frente a la estatua que daba el paso hasta la oficina del director y pronunció la contraseña—. _Pur_.

Hizo subir a Ginny jalándola de nueva cuenta y tocó a la puerta no bien estuvieron arriba. La voz desagradable de Amycus Carrow las hizo pasar.

—Le encontré un regalo, director… —dijo la profesora.

—¡Ah, mi querida Ffion! —sonrió el director, acercándose, con interés, a examinar a la pelirroja—. Que botín más… interesante. Déjenos solos.

Ginny se hizo la promesa de no flaquear en ningún momento cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo a sus espaldas, pero notó que las manos le temblaban y que la cercanía de Amycus Carrow, una persona absolutamente desagradable, no le ayuda en lo más mínimo. Desearía huir de allí, salir corriendo, pero no puede.

Amycus se paseó alrededor de ella, como contemplando a su presa, regodeándose en su supuesta victoria.

—Tendremos que arreglarte, Weasley. No es posible que a tu llamado acuda buena parte del colegio —empezó a hablar, con tranquilidad, como si le hablara del tiempo y nada más—. No podemos permitir ovejas negras en nuestro rebaño, es demasiado peligroso para nosotros… te aceptamos con consideración, amabilidad, te dimos una alternativa para reformarte. Pero sigues insistiendo en caer en las malas costumbres, y lamentablemente, haces caer a muchos más.

—¡Eso es porque no los quieren a usted…!

—¡_Silencius_! —él le apuntó con la varita y la dejó muda—. No soporto que me interrumpas, ya deberías saberlo —sentenció con la voz dura—. Así que recibirás un castigo ejemplar, Weasley. Un castigo a tu medida… ¿no te parece correcto, Weasley? —Ella no hizo ni un gesto, él le apuntó con la varita—. ¡_Crucio_!

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor instantáneo. No es la primera, ni será la última vez que lo sienta, pero la sensación de tener agujas clavándose en todo el cuerpo la deja al borde de las lágrimas. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle de manera casi incontrolable hasta que acaba en el suelo y Amycus Carrow cede, inclinándose sobre ella, regalándole una bocanada de su aliento asqueroso.

—_Finite_… —dijo, al apuntarle con la varita—; no es lo mismo si no oigo tus gritos, Weasley. —Ginny cerró los ojos, intentando no verlo, no sentir la cercanía, pero oyó su risa hueca y el miedo la empezó a invadir, aún más—. ¿Creíste que sería sólo un crucio o dos? ¿Qué mañana no podrías caminar del dolor? —La carcajada volvió a oírse—. No, no, no… el castigo será ejemplar.

Carrow puso la mano sobre su pecho, desgarrándole, un pedazo de blosa, dejándole piel al descubierto y, con la varita, acercándose mientras la mantiene inmóvil, murmura:

—_Diffinido…_ —y empezó a escribir, en sangre, sobre su pecho, marcándola para siempre.

Ginny acabó gritando.

* * *

><p><em><span>31 de enero de 1999<span>_

Ginny Weasley despertó tres días después, en la enfermería, convertida en mártir, agotada y con los brazos completamente vendados. Tenía los ojos secos de lágrimas, y la garganta seca igual. Luna estaba a su lado cuando despertó y sólo le agarró la mano, haciéndole saber que estaba allí y qué tenía su apoyo. Pomfrey la había mirado con pena antes de decirle que le quedarían todas las cicatrices, incluso la de la cara.

En ese momento, a Ginny le dio miedo mirarse a la cara, pero al final juntó el valor de pedirle un espejo a Luna. La rubia lo hizo y Ginny se quedó muda. No fue capaz de reconocerse al espejo un segundo. Una cicatriz bulbosa le recorría el rostro en diagonal. Desde la frente, respetando un poco su ojo y por arriba de su nariz, hasta un borde de los labios. La única sonrisa que podía esbozar era una mueca que más bien hasta a ella le daba miedo.

Además, sabe que tiene todo el cuerpo entumido por las _cruciatus_ repetidas, hematomas en algunas partes y algunas cicatrices en los brazos. Y el pecho… el pecho. Ese sí que le daba miedo mirárselo deformado. Amycus la obligó a vérselo cuando aún estaba sangrante, en su despacho, arrastrándola del cabello y puede recordar la palabra «ESCORIA», goteando sangre. En tres días, se puede decir que Pomfrey ha hecho milagros. Ya no tiene ninguna herida, sólo las cicatrices.

Luna se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que tuvo que ir a clase. Después la dejó allí sola, regalándole una sonrisa y la promesa de que volvería más tarde, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con los nargles.

Jimmy Peakes apareció primero, cuando empezaba a caer la tarde. Cambió las flores del vaso que tenía al lado antes de saludarla y luego se sentó en la silla que Luna había estado ocupando. Sonrió, se miró las manos al notarla despierta y al final se atrevió a abrir los labios y a empezar a hablar.

—Ha venido mucha gente a verte —empezó—. Han dejado flores algunos… notas… regalos —se encogió de hombros—. Lo han confiscado casi todo, menos las flores. Ginny, les has quitado el miedo.

—Carrow creía que sólo se… horrorizarían… —le costó hablar, tenía la boca seca después de varios días sin pronunciar palabra.

—Se equivocó —sentenció Peakes, seguro—. Para Hogwarts te has convertido en una mártir.

—Para eso necesitaría morir…

—Sí, sí… pero creo que todo el mundo ha visto lo que te ha pasado y aunque algunos se han hecho para atrás, a otros los ha embargado la furia —le dijo Peakes—. Que un director de Hogwarts tenga potestad para hacer… eso…

Ginny cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en el rostro que le había devuelto el espejo, pero alguna vez tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que vivir con ese rostro por el resto de sus días y pensaba hacérselo pagar a Carrow por triplicado por lo menos.

—Jimmy… —lo cortó de tajo, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Valió la pena? Lo de la otra noche.

—Hogwarts quedó precioso, Ginny —sonrió él—. Aún hay letreros que no pueden quitar.

—Gracias. ¿Agarraron a alguien más?

—Una chica de Hufflepuff, no le fue tan mal. Sólo estuvo en reposo unas horas.

—Me alegro de eso…

Y luego, después de aquello seguía la pregunta que le daba miedo hacer, pero que le daba miedo hacerle a alguien, a cualquiera, sobre todo a Luna. Tenía que saberlo, o al menos, quería que alguien se lo dijera.

—Ey, Peakes… ¿quedé muy fea? —intentó sonreír, pero sabía que la única sonrisa que podía esbozar era una mueca sin casi forma. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente, esperando la respuesta y notó su cara de incomodidad, la manera en que se retorció las manos. Acercó su mano a la de él, con su brazo vendado y la puso encima—. Puedes decir lo que sea —añadió—, ya me vi al espejo. —«Ya lo sé, cómo he quedado», era lo que había querido decir y no se había atrevido en ese momento.

—No —respondió él, seguro—. No.

«Miente», pensó Ginny, pero lentamente levantó dos dedos, el índice y el corazón y retrajo por otros dos. El gesto que le había enseñado Hermione.

—V de Victoria —le indicó a Peakes, que se apresuró a imitarla—. Porque esta vez vamos a ganar. ¿Me ayudas a escribir una carta?

Jimmy asintió y dijo que iba a pedirle pergamino y tinta a la señora Pomfrey, por lo que se tardó unos momentos en volver, mientras Ginny armaba la carta en su cerebro. Sabía que quería decir y como lo quería decir, pero tenía que encontrar la manera exacta que hiciera parecer a esa carta sólo algo inocente, que dijera muchas cosas, pero que para los Carrow no dijera nada.

Cuando Peakes volvió y se sentó, destapando el tintero y depositándolo sobre la mesilla de noche. Mojó la pluma con la tinta y la llevó hasta el pergamino.

Ginny empezó a dictarle.

_Querido Percy:_

_Supongo que ya sabes lo que me ha pasado. Un pequeño accidente, un pequeño desliz. Debo reconocer que fue un error de mi parte creer que todo estaría bien, pero… ya me conoces, a veces soy muy impulsiva. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien y he aprendido la lección. Me volveré tan buena alumna como siempre he sido y no le daré ningún descanso al colegio. Después de todo, es mi último año y quiero intentar seguir tus pasos… Aunque no sé si lo logre, hay tantas cosas que cambiar antes. _

_Como ya te dije, el colegio está relativamente tranquilo, no faltan las bromas normales y los regaños habituales, algo de todos los días. Estaba pensando que quizá podrías pedir un permiso para venir a verme, ¿no te parece? Podrías traer a todos tus amigos, pero sé que no te dejarán, ¡son demasiadas visitas para mí sola!_

_Ojalá podamos vernos pronto._

_Tu hermana que te quiere, _

_Ginny. _

—¿Y en resumen esto dice…? —preguntó Peakes, con curiosidad.

—Que tomen Hogwarts —sentenció Ginny.

Se necesitaba un cambio en el colegio y eso era lo único que se le ocurría, la verdad. Necesitaban patear a los Carrow fuera y, si lo habían logrado por unas horas durante la batalla, podrían volver a lograrlo y esta vez para siempre. Era un plan demasiado arriesgado porque pondrían en peligro la vida de demasiados estudiantes, pero no había otra manera de quitar a los malos de sus sillones, de sus comodidades y de recordarles que Hogwarts no los quería, ni los querría nunca.

Jimmy Peakes alzó las cejas.

—Tú siempre vas por el premio mayor —le dijo a Ginny—. No titubeas.

—Si titubeara, quizá tendría la cara completa —espetó ella—. Pero no es tiempo de dudar. Si queremos algo mejor que la mierda que tenemos… Hay que jugarnos el todo por el todo.

Ella ya lo había demostrado. No podía pedirle a la gente que se arriesgara de la misma manera, pero sí que la apoyara. Peakes ya se lo había dicho, se había convertido en un ícono, un mártir, una causa por la que luchar e iba a aprovechar todo eso para demostrarle al mundo que hacían falta muchas cosas para callar a Ginny Weasley. Le iba a devolver el castigo triplicado a Carrow si la dejaban.

Luna entró a la enfermería y encontró a Peakes doblando la carta, listo para enviarla en cuanto saliera de allí. Se sentó al borde de la cama de Ginny y le recorrió las manos con las yemas de los dedos, siguiendo el camino de sus venas, hasta que esas se escondían debajo de los vendajes.

—Qué curioso, no hay nargles por aquí, es como si ellos también estuvieran tristes… —soltó—. En Historia de la Magia han preguntado por ti —le dijo—. Querían que te trajera una nota, pero la profesora Lancaster me la quitó. Decía cosas bonitas.

—Gracias, Luna.

—Estaba haciendo planes maléficos —dijo Peakes, refiriéndose a Ginny y dirigiéndose a la rubia—. Dile que está loca.

—Oh, no, ella está tan cuerda como yo —le sonrió Luna—. ¿Cuál era el plan?

—Recuperar el colegio —le dijo Ginny

—Nunca oí uno mejor… ¿se imaginan poner ir a clases normales como lo hacíamos antes de que eso pasara? —preguntó, sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta—. Es algo de pensarse. Mucha gente nos apoyaría, aunque fuera moralmente, claro. Es una buena idea, McGonagall nos podría dar clases sin vigilar la puerta con ojos ansiosos, nadie tendría que torturar a otros para conseguir una buena nota… —Luna siguió enumerando las razones de por qué todo aquello estaba plagado de buenas ideas.

Ginny reconocía que recuperar Hogwarts podía ser algo casi imposible, pero si no sólo ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, lo lograrían con ayuda de la Orden del Fénix, y de todo el ejército de Dumbledore que había salido de séptimo el caótico año anterior.

—Deberíamos empezar a extenderlo, cuando por fin te dejen salir de aquí —sugirió Luna.

—Les dirán que están locas —intervino Peakes—, pero las apoyarán. Yo lo hago.

Ginny intentó sonreír.

—Así me gusta. Hogwarts para sus legítimos estudiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre he dicho que quien tenga Hogwarts controla el mundo mágico de alguna manera. Si no consiguen Hogwarts, pierden mucho… así que, ya ven, en Hogwarts se está preparando otro frente. <strong>

**No me odien por lo de Ginny. Yo la quiero, aunque no lo crean.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 10 de octubre de 2014_


	5. Ladrones de varitas

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Ladrones de varitas<strong>

_"Es curioso el fenómeno que operó en la mayoría de la sociedad mágica inglesa. Mientras que unos se opusieron fervientemente al nuevo régimen y fracasaron estrepitosamente, muchos otros simplemente se han sentado a ver la vida pasar, esperando que también les pase esa tormenta._

_Quizá por eso la sociedad mágica en Inglaterra sufre las penurias de un régimen de terror, si aquellos que sólo están sentados viendo la vida pasar se unieran contra los crueles dirigentes, la derrota sería sólo cuestión de tiempo."_

(columna de Le Monde Magic, periódico mágico francés)

* * *

><p><em><span>4 de febrero de 1999<span>_

Dennis Creevey llamó a la puerta del apartamento donde se habían estado quedando varios refugiados. Estaba ubicado en pleno Oxford muggle, donde era muy poco probable que los encontraran. Él, sin embargo, había recibido asilo con Andromeda Tonks, su nieto, y la chica que le ayudaba a cuidárselo, Katie Bell, a quien reconocía de Gryffindor, que había dicho que en cuanto el brazo mejorara se marcharía para ayudar en los frentes más activos. Andromeda no intentaba disuadirlos en ningún caso. Él había perdido una varita para pelear y se la habían concedido. Más bien, lo había mandado a aquel lugar, donde sabían que había alguien repartiendo varitas robadas.

Le abrió una chica y, por unos momentos fue incapaz de reaccionar. Era un poco más alta que él, incluso sin zapatos, porque iba descalza, aunque no demasiado; pelirroja, con el cabello recogido en un moño bastante elegante y la cara bastante maquillada, con los labios del mismo color de su cabello. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro largo a medio abrir y debajo de él no había más que un corsé, un sujetador negro de encaje y un liguero. Ella sonrió al notar la mirada del chico.

—¿Vas a seguir viendo o vas a pasar? —preguntó.

Dennis, siendo consciente de la cara de idiota que debía tener entró en el apartamento donde sólo había una mesa, un sillón destartalado y tiradero por todas partes. Un chico con una playera vieja y raída puesta estaba sentado en el sillón, revisando un par de pergaminos que se apartó de los ojos en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—¿Dennis Creevey?

Dennis asintió.

—Sí, sí, recibimos una nota de que te veríamos hoy, debiste de haber encontrado la casa sólo cuando te enseñaron el pedazo de pergamino que escribió Tracey… —empezó a hablar, con un tono amigable. Dennis se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabello largo, y que tenía los brazos tatuados, debía de ser de la misma edad que si hermano—. Ella es Tracey, yo soy Vaisey…

—Ese es su apellido, llámalo Neil —interrumpió la chica, metiéndose en la única recamara que había.

—Nunca te atrevas a llamarme Neil, a menos de que quieras morir —especificó el chico, sin darle tiempo a Dennis de abrir la boca—. Así que, ¿quieres una varita?

Dennis asintió y Vaisey le lanzó una caja después de tomarla de debajo del sillón.

—Asaltamos Ollivander's y nos encontramos con que no se habían llevado muchas cosas, en especial varitas —explicó Vaisey y se quedó mirando a Dennis—. ¿Te piensas sentar? A menos de que tengas algo que hacer, así te cuento… —palmeó el lugar al lado de él hasta que Dennis se sentó allí—. Bueno, estaba en la parte en que asaltamos Ollivander's. No debieron de haber dejado las varitas allí, es una reserva infinita. —Se encogió de hombros—. Obviamente si la varita no te elige se resiste, pero… ¡puedes hacer magia! Aunque seas más mediocre que de costumbre. Y quizá en un golpe de suerte encuentres, precisamente, con que la varita que agarraste estaba destinada para ti y te elige. Aunque eso aún no pasa.

Vaisey se quedó mirando a Dennis un segundo, como si lo estuviera examinando. Lo vio de pies a cabeza y cuando estuvo satisfecho sonrió.

—¿Quince años? —intentó adivinar.

—Ya dieciséis. Desde octubre —corrigió.

—No me equivoqué… —Vaisey alzó las cejas—. ¿No eres muy pequeño para venir por una varita?

—Mi hermano murió en la guerra.

—Aun así… —Vaisey seguía mirándolo, como si fuera un fenómeno de feria. Dennis sabía que era el único de su edad metido en ese estercolero. Nadie había intentado detenerlo, ni siquiera para evitar cargar con la posible muerte de un chico de dieciséis años.

—Estuve en Azkaban. Casi un año.

Vaisey alzo las cejas aun más y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es muy mierda?

—Más de lo que imaginas…

Vaisey asintió y no dijo nada más, frunciendo los labios. Tracey salió de la habitación completamente arreglada, con unos pendientes brillantes, probablemente baratos y el abrigo abrochado completamente, sin dejar ver todo lo que llevaba debajo. Llevaba ya unos zapatos de tacón de aguja puestos y, al verlos en completo silencio, sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió hasta la cocina y sirvió tres copas de vino de elfo. Las llevó hasta el sillón y le pasó una a cada quien.

—Es muy joven para tomar, Tracey, tiene dieciséis… —le dijo Vaisey, en un susurro.

—Déjalo —respondió ella—, tú probaste esta cosa a los trece.

—Sí, y después la escupí porque sabía asquerosa… —Vaisey hizo una cara de asco fingida—. Claro que la cosa mejora con el tiempo. —Se volvió hasta Dennis—: Si la escupes no hay problema, nadie se ofenderá aquí. —Y volvió a voltear la cabeza hasta Tracey—. ¿Por qué se supone que tenemos vino de elfo enfrente?

—Una palabra: Rowle —respondió ella.

—¿Te toca él? Joder…

—Si es un… pervertido de lo peor… —Tracey suspiró—. Lo bueno es que lo que tiene de pervertido lo tiene de hablador y es incapaz de callarse. Horarios, itinerarios, planes, todo me cuenta. Además de que le encanta mi acento _fgancés_. —Tracey se sentó al lado de Dennis—. Mírame, Creevey —pidió—. ¿Te parezco francesa?

Dennis se atrevió a volver a mirarla. No era especialmente guapa, sólo estaba muy maquillada y sabía exactamente como intimidar a los chicos, además de que, según él, le faltaba un poco de delicadeza para ser francesa. ¿Pero que sabía él de chicas francesas? Absolutamente nada.

—¿No?

—¡Exacto! ¡Eso sólo demuestra que el sexo lo vuelve tonto! —exclamó Tracey con un tono exasperado—. ¿Sabes la edad qué tiene? Joder, ¿cómo acabé haciendo esto?

—No lo sé, Tracey, ya lo hacías cuando nos reencontramos hace tiempo… —Vaisey se apresuró a intervenir—. No lo sé, ¿por qué sueñas con matarlos un día?

—Gracias por recordármelo, Vaisey… de verdad… Gracias —le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Crees que Longbottom se enojé si los mato sin su consentimiento? —bufó—. Es un maldito pacifista a veces. Sólo quiero… agarrarlos por el cuello… —empezó, actuando la escena con las manos, imaginando que se las clavaba a un cuerpo imaginario—, y ahorcarlos. Una buena perspectiva… —Miró a Dennis—. No te asustes, Creevey, eh, no me vas a decir que no los has deseado… —le guiñó el ojo.

Dennis se quedó pensando. ¿Desear matar a alguien? Sí, muchas veces. Aunque no imaginaba la escena en ningún momento, no se atrevía. Simplemente se decía algo como «ojalá muriera» y acababa pensando en matarlo, pero al final sus posibilidades eran tan mínimas que decidía que era un sueño tonto y no más.

Pero allí, allí podía decirlo, supuso. Así que, con un hilo de voz soltó el nombre.

—Rookwood.

Su voz le sonó demasiado tenue, incluso para él. Pero tenía tantos malos recuerdos. Desde el principio se había ensañado con él, por ser el más pequeño y el más asustado, quizá, de los que llegaron esa vez. Rookwood le había prometido que lo haría suplicar por la comido inclusive y le había cumplido. Se había divertido con él hasta que llegaron mujeres a las que podía martirizar de otras maneras.

Pero le había dejado una huella imborrable, cicatrices y hematomas que apenas comenzaban a borrarse del todo. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho gritar? Y luego con lo de su hermano… se había regodeado con eso. Puta tortura psicológica, Dennis aún tenía grabadas a fuego sus palabras en cada uno de los poros de su piel. «Nadie va a venir a salvarte… Potter murió, tu hermano murió… Nadie, te quedarás aquí, por siempre… Una pena que no te puedas despedir de tu hermano, era un cadáver tan… apuesto».

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tracey.

—Rookwood —repitió él, un poco más fuerte—. A veces soñaba con matarlo…

—Dennis… —Tracey se acercó un poco más a él, haciéndolo que lo mirara—, ¿qué te hizo?

Ni siquiera pudo responder. Todos los recuerdos se le ahogaron en un sollozo. Todo. Azkaban. Los dementores. Cada día que pasaba. La manera en que Rookwood lo humillaba, una y otra vez y le recordaba que no era nada, que no valía. Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas ante las miradas anonadas de los dos chicos que estaban a su lado. Se sentía patético por llorar de aquella manera, pero no podía contenerlo. Andromeda Tonks no lo había visto llorar y no lo había visto despertarse sudado, en la noche, con una cara de pánico. Pero se había estado tragando el veneno, una, y otra vez, una y otra vez. Ya era hora de dejarlo salir.

—Ey, Dennis… —Tracey lo jaló para apretarlo contra su pecho en un gesto impulsivo—. Lo siento. Por todo, ¿está bien? Todo es una mierda aquí. Tú estuviste en Azkaban, yo me prostituyo para conseguir información… Vaisey quiere ayudar a una chica y probablemente sea demasiado tarde cuando lo logre… Estamos jodidos. —Se rio bajito, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa—. Todos estamos jodidos.

Lo abrazó hasta que el llanto se detuvó y Dennis se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Respiró hondo, levemente avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto así.

—Ey… —intervino Vaisey—. Se nos acaban las varitas… Y tenemos que hacernos con más. Pero desde el asalto a Azkaban hay guardias en todas partes, ¿te apetece acompañarnos? En unos días, por la noche, ya sabes… Si no tienes otra cosa.

—Está bien, no tengo nada más. Digo… me dejan ser miembro, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. A la hora definitiva nadie quiere poner en riesgo a alguien de mi edad. Iré.

Vaisey asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Nos va a llevar el demonio por corromperte.

—No importa, quiero hacer algo.

* * *

><p><em><span>7 de febrero de 1999<span>_

Andromeda lo vio prepararse desde la cocina, mientras hace que los trastes de laven rápidamente, con sólo un movimiento de varita. No le dijo nada, pero Dennis notó que lo veía como si lo estuviera viendo partir a la muerte. Dennis se ajustó una capa negra vieja que le había dejado Vaisey que al menos le iba a esconder la cara por si cualquier cosa pasaba. Aunque… ya lo tenían fichado, qué importaba.

—Oye, Dennis, ten cuidado, ¿sí? —se atrevió a decirle ella, finalmente

—Sí, señora Tonks —respondió él, por inercia.

—No importa lo que diga… irás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

—Suerte —le sonrió y él se volvió y le regaló un intento de sonrisa antes de meterse en la chimenea y decir, muy seguro—. ¡Apartamento Davis!

Aterrizó en la chimenea de Tracey Davis mientras ella estaba en la sala, acomodándose el abrigo. Llevaba el cabello recogido, por comodidad y zapatos bajos. Se veía diferente, porque no estaba maquillada, ni un poco. Le gustaba más así, se veía más natural, más genuina. Ella sonrió al verlo aterrizar en la chimenea y lo ayudó a salir.

—Espero que o hayas quedado sucio de hollín… —le dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Vaisey viene en dos segundos.

—Claro… —respondió él.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Tracey alzando una ceja.

—Un poco.

—Sí, bueno, es peligroso, hay riesgo de morir… —Tracey se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina—. Te daría whisky de fuego, pero no queremos contratiempos… —salió con algo de la cocina, una cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno y lo prendió, dándole una larga calada antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Sabes fumar?

—Mis padres odiaban los cigarrillos —explicó.

—Todos los padres fingen hacerlo. El mío sólo fumaba cuando yo estaba lejos. Era _muggle_ —explicó Tracey rápidamente—. Te enseñaría a fumar, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo y tú estarías tosiendo toda la noche —le sonrió—. A mí me quita los nervios, la ansiedad… todo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y, aunque Tracey sabía que sólo podían abrirla aquellos que tuvieran la dirección que ella misma les había proporcionado, se volteó rápidamente, como un resorte. Su semblante se tranquilizó al ver a Vaisey. Se acercó de un par de zancadas hasta él y revisó las dos bolsas que traías.

—¿Qué conseguiste?

—Magifuegos Weasley, tengo un dragón recién salido de fábrica y dos de los que se duplican… —Vaisey empezó a sacar cosas—. Polvo peruano de oscuridad… y esto… —Vaisey sacó un par de guantes—. Guantes protectores. Tenemos que devolverlos en cuanto terminemos con esto, me los dio Longbottom, pero nos protegerán. Son como un Protego de baja intensidad, los conocen, ¿no? —Lanzó un par para Dennis y le dio otro a Tracey—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Tracey miró a Dennis.

—No sabes aparecerte, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Dennis se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Era más que obvio.

—Bueno, no importa, vamos… —se aceró a él de nuevo y lo jaló, cogiéndolo del brazo hasta que los tres estuvieron en el pasillo—. Donde siempre, Vaisey. —Miró a Dennis de nuevo—. Sentirás mareo. Procura no vomitar.

Y se aparecieron. Dennis no esperaba que fuera una sensación tan asquerosa, y cuando aterrizaron en uno de los rincones del callejón Diagon, sintió que le temblaban los pies. Cerró los ojos un momento hasta que se le pasó el mareo levemente. Abrió los ojos y vió como Tracey lo apuraba.

—¡Vamos! —susurró—. Ollivander's está un poco más allá.

Después de eso, se acabaron las palabras. Tenía en plan completamente repasado, una y otra vez. Dennis empuñó la varita que le había dado Vaisey y que, como era de esperarse, no funcionaba demasiado bien. Aun así había estado practicando con él y con Andromeda. Había conseguido mejor resultados después de mucha práctica, pero aun no conseguía hacer los hechizos no verbales. Tenía que ser muy discreto cuando lanzara un hechizo. Por suerte no se distinguía guardia en ese momento, así que probablemente estaban haciendo en rondín en otra parte.

Llegaron a la puerta de Ollivander's sin más problemas y Tracey se colocó ante la puerta para abrirla, pues estaba asegurada contra lo _alohomora_, pero al menos ella tenía algo que derretía cerraduras por un corto espacio de tiempo, algo así le había dicho; tenía que admitir que los nervios no lo habían dejado ponerle atención. Vaisey y él, empuñando las varitas, vigilaban. Sabía que en cuanto viera a alguien tenía que derribarlo.

En caso de emergencia, había que echar el polvo de oscuridad instantánea y desaparecer. Esperaban que eso no pasara.

—Derecha —murmuró Vaisey al tiempo que un rayo salía de su varita y derribaba a uno de los vigilantes por la izquierda. Dennis hizo lo propio hacia la derecha, como le había indicado Vaisey.

—_Desmaius_ —dijo con firmeza. Funcionó.

—Listo… —murmuró Tracey, abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar, para volver a asegurarla, como si no hubiera nada allí. No podían prender ninguna luz si no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos en ningún momento. Tenían que desenvolverse en la penumbra, o al menos eso pensaba Dennis hasta que Vaisey le apuntó con la varita.

Como siempre, usaba magia no verbal, pero el hechizo hizo que Dennis pudiera ver mejor en la oscuridad. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo sobre Tracey y sobre sí mismo. Después de eso apenas si les dirigió una mirada, simplemente se dirigió a un rincón de la tienda, con ese gesto suyo de «ya saben qué hacer». Tracey hizo lo propio y Dennis se dirigió a las estanterías de en medio. Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo estaban acomodadas las varitas, pero en el peor de los casos siempre servían, aunque fueran caprichosas por no estar con un mago que ellas no habían elegido. Ya encontrarían la solución a eso cuando pudieran concentrarse en eso y no en seguir con vida unas horas más.

Cada uno llenó la bolsa que llevaba con unas cuantas, agarradas al azar, como fuera. Dennis sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, le gustaba sentirse parte de algo, de un grupo, donde lo dejaban participar y lo trataban como un adulto. En cierto modo ser parte de ese trío disfuncional le ayudaba a olvidar cosas que quería recordar y se sentía mejor. Cuando la bolsa estuvo llena, se dirigió con Tracey, que ya estaba esperando a Vaisey cerca de la puerta. Estaba sentada en el piso, sobre el polvo, contra el mugriento mostrador, sin preocuparle demasiado el ensuciarse y fumando.

Dennis se sentó al lado de ella, la joven le causaba curiosidad. Maquillada de _femme fatale_ parecía mayor, pero así sólo delataba la edad que tenía: no más de veinte años. De cerca, notó que a su cabello rojo oscuro le empezaban a brotar raíces castañas y sonrío para sí mismo.

—¿Te lo pintaste porque te gustaba a ti, o les gustaba a ellos? —preguntó.

—A mí. Me lo pinté a los quince. Snape me hizo un escándalo, pero mi padre acabó diciendo que él me había dado permiso para ahorrarme los problemas —respondió ella—. ¿Acabaste?

—Sí. Bolsa llena. —Se la enseñó.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Completamente llena —aseguró.

Vaisey los interrumpió, y se sentó al lado de ellos.

—Qué paz hay aquí.

Estaban en el polvo y en la mugre, en medio de una tienda de varitas mágicas abandonas, sentados donde nadie podía verlos y se sentían en el cielo. O al menos eso pensó Dennis mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Saben? —dijo Tracey—. Técnicamente nosotros sí somos ladrones de magia.

—Ladrones de varitas —puntualizó Dennis—. La magia nunca nos abandona.

—¿Nos vamos? —pidió Vaisey—. Algún día tendremos que salir de aquí. Además comprobé y quitaron el estúpido límite anti aparición. Al menos, no está activo esta noche.

—Vamos…

Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron. Volvieron a aterrizar en el pasillo que daba a la entrada del apartamento de Tracey. Entraron a dejar el botín. Por alguna razón sonreían. A Dennis le parecía que cada varita robada era terreno ganado. Cada cosa que hacían en contra del gobierno era un pedacito de terreno que ganaban en aquella revuelta que mantenían. La guerra había acabado para los antagonistas, pero para ellos no, para ellos siempre había estado viva.

—Nos merecemos un festejo… —dijo Tracey—. Por ser tan eficaces. —Se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con una botella de whisky de fuego—. ¿Alguien gusta?

—Mujer, a veces pienso que me vas a volver alcohólico, ¿dónde las consigues si apenas tienes dinero?

—Me las regalan. O me las robo… total, borrachos nunca notan la falta de una botella entre veinte, o cincuenta —explicó Tracey y les guiñó un ojo, sirviendo tres pequeños vasos. Primero le pasó uno a Vaisey y luego a Dennis—. Cuidado, que quema.

Y quemaba. Como la victoria.

* * *

><p><em><span>12 de febrero de 1999<span>_

Empezaron a llegar a la reunión desde temprano, hasta que el sótano de la cerrada y abandonada Sortilegios Weasley estuvo lleno y hubo que acomodar a la gente en las escaleras. A veces había más, a veces menos, pero aquella era una noche especialmente concurrida. Dennis se había ubicado entre Tracey y Vaisey con quienes había estado hablando hasta ese momento, sentados en el piso. Alguien le había acercado una silla a Fleur Weasley, la mujer rubia que estaba embarazada por primera vez. Se empezaba a notar el embarazo y pronto iba a tener que dejar de pelear, porque aquellos eran malos tiempos para tener hijos.

Por otro lado, Arthur y Molly se notaban inseparables, junto a Ron y Hermione, que llevaban todo el rato hablando en susurros. Más allá estaban el resto de los Weasley y un par de chicos más junto a Neville Longbottom. Dennis reconocía a casi todo el mundo de las reuniones del ED, pero entonces, cuatro años atrás, nadie le prestaba atención a un niño diminuto de segundo y él podía examinarlos a gusto. Ahora, en cambio, atraía la atención. Sabía que era el más joven allí y que si fuera por varias personas presentes, él no pelearía.

Neville fue el que se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Creo que todos sabemos de la situación en Hogwarts y creo que es hora de empezar a pensar en recuperar el colegio. —Aquellas eran, sin duda, palabras que aún les quedaban demasiado grandes—. Tardamos tres meses en lograr un plan para asaltar Azkaban así que no pretendo que esto sea sólo cosa de unos días, sino como un plan a largo plazo. Sin embargo, piénsenlo… sería un gran paso. Estaríamos recuperando el control de los futuros magos, impediríamos que los mortífagos intervinieran con su enseñanza.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, un cúmulo de voces se alzó por todo el lugar, tanto que Hermione se puso pie para poner orden. Se había vuelto toda una líder en aquel lugar, la gente la respetaba incluso más que a Longbottom. Ella y Weasley casi siempre estaba en paradero desconocido, haciendo sabrá Merlín qué, pero siempre aparecían, ayudaban en las misiones y estaban en la primera línea de fuego.

—¡Silencio, por favor! —exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran oírla, pero sin gritar—. Sabemos que es un paso apresurado, pero es un paso que no daremos ni hoy, ni mañana. Sin embargo, ¡tenemos que pensar en él! La situación en Hogwarts se está volviendo insostenible para el grueso del Ejército de Dumbledore que está allí.

La mayoría apoyaba aquella idea, era obvio. Era una pésima idea, pero lo mejor que tenían. Podrían planearlo, sincronizarlo todo de manera que el ministerio, y sobre todo los mortífagos, nunca lo vieran venir. Hacerlo parecer una revuelta sin más, sin necesidad de que Voldemort interviniera en ella hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Simplemente no se le ocurría como.

—Será complicado… —apuntó Seamus—. Pero Dean y yo entramos. Tenemos explosivos.

Se habían convertido en un equipo de lo más eficiente, aunque el verdadero experto en todos los explosivos era Finnigan. En general cualquier asunto de pirotecnia era de su especialidad y George había aprovechado algunos de sus conocimientos para mejorar los Magifuegos Weasley, prometiéndole un porcentaje para cuando pudiera volver a venderlos. Seamus había aceptado encantado.

—Estamos dentro —dijo Vaisey, señalándose a él y a Dennis y a Tracey. Ya constituían un equipo.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Tracey, apenas para que ellos dos la oyeran.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dennis.

—Quiere salvar a alguien en Hogwarts, está obsesionado con eso… —murmuró, intentando no interrumpir las distintas muestras de apoyo en todas partes. Sólo unos pocos se abstuvieron de decir algo, pero la mayoría apoyaba la idea. Había tanto por hacer, tanto por planear.

Las voces siguieron hasta que casi todo el mundo hubo mostrado su apoyo y Longbottom volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, bueno… Como saben, gracias a dos infiltrados en el ministerio, los mortífagos no planean ningún golpe grande sobre nosotros porque no tienen ni idea de nuestro paradero. —Neville sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo—. De todos modos, los animo a ser lo más cuidadosos posible. Por otro lado, la seguridad en Azkaban sí aumentará, lo cual hará muy complicado que podamos volver a asaltarla, lamentablemente.

Era obvio: no podían salvar a todo el mundo, ni aunque lo hubieran deseado. La reunión siguió una hora más, más o menos, en lo que varios veían detalles y entonces empezaron a salir. Salían de a pocos y en la mayoría de los casos se desaparecían directamente en la puerta, donde no podían verlos. Tracey se volvió hacia Dennis.

—¿Vienes un rato? Luego puedes volver a casa de la señora Tonks por la red flu… —le dijo.

Buscaba su compañía bastante, sobre todo porque Vaisey trabajaba en las noches y no quería quedarse sola. Hablaban mucho, de casi todo. Del padre rico de Tracey que se había enamorado de una bruja, del abuelo de Tracey que había muerto cuando ella tenía quince años y que la llamaba «yegua salvaje», pero la quería mucho. También de los padres de Dennis y de las fotos de Colin, de sus amigos del colegio y de los años felices de Hogwarts, algo que parecía que no volvería nunca.

—Claro —asintió él y se encaminó con ella a la salida.

Además, había otra cosa. Una promesa.

Algo que le había dicho Tracey un par de noches atrás tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras intentaba enseñarle a fumar. «Quizá podamos hacer algo acerca de Rookwood», había dicho.

Dennis estaba seguro de que podrían, sí. Podrían.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaisey, Davis y Creevey haciendo equipo. ¡Un capítulo tranquilo, pero importante! No puede haber acción desbordante y tragedia a tutiplén, hay que equilibrarse. Y eso es lo que ha salido. Bueno, los tres han acabado por conectar y ahora forman un equipo… ¿por qué son importantes? Muajajajaja, ya lo veremos. En fin, hasta el siguiente capítulo. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 10 de octubre de 214_


	6. Ajedrez de mentiras

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Ajedrez de mentiras<strong>

_"¿Harry Potter? Bueno, siempre protegido de Dumbledore, tenía una serie de poderes… extraños. No lo sé, siempre hubo algo raro en él."_

_"Al final tenía pocos amigos. Muchos empezaban a dudar de sus capacidades como héroe y a dudar de él. Sí, era muy carismático, pero se guardaba todo, como si escondiera terribles secretos"_

_"No importa lo que diga, era una buena persona. Me consta. Salvo muchas vidas"_

_"Era un héroe"_

(entrevistas anónimas de Rita Skeeter sobre Harry Potter)

* * *

><p><em><span>15 de febrero de 1999<span>_

Después de dos semanas, quedó claro que Amycus Carrow había cometido un error. Había asustado a mucho, sí, pero había convertido a Ginny Weasley en un símbolo que muchos no dudarían en usar para declararle le guerra. Hogwarts era un hervidero de inconformes que estaba a punto de explotar si no llevaban las cosas con cuidado. Ginny y Carrow lo sabían y mantenían una silenciosa guerra. El director sabía que, si se atrevía a poner una mano de nuevo sobre Ginny, todo estallaría, y Ginny sabía que, si todo estallaba, estarían en clara desventaja. Era un juego que ajedrez que podía desequilibrarse con sólo un movimiento.

Era lunes y Ginny no había tenido oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade. Ella, Luna y otros tantos tenían las salidas vetadas, como tantas otras cosas. Muchos chicos habían ido, algunos en pareja por el día de San Valentín, otros con sus grupos de amigos. En general los que no tenían problemas eran lo de Slytherin, aunque Ginny sabía que había alguna excepción entre ellos, siempre, sobre todo entre los más pequeños.

—Hola…

—Y hola…

Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote se sentaron uno a cada lado de Ginny, sonriendo.

—Este idiota… —Coote señaló a Jimmy— fue a Hogsmeade con Demelza a comprar algunas cosas, ya que yo no podía llevarla. —Frunció el ceño.

—Y te traje algunas cosas —le dijo Peakes, sacando un par de bolsas—. Dulces. —Puso una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores enfrente de ella—. Dos plumas, a menos de que pretendas seguir escribiendo con eso que llamas «pluma». —Puso dos plumas enfrente—. Y una edición del Corazón de Bruja que esperemos no destroces. Entrevistan a Skeeter sobre lo de la autobiografía de Harry… pensé que debías saberlo.

Ginny alzó la ceja, revisando la portada del Corazón de Bruja. Rita Skeeter aparecía en la portada con demasiado maquillaje y uno de sus trajes sastre horribles, color azul brillante. No le favorecía en nada. Ginny alzó las cejas y abrió la revista, buscando la entrevista.

—Seguro dice un montón de sinsentidos… —comenta.

—No lo dudo, ¡pero hay gente que se lo cree! —le dijo Coote—. ¡Gente que lo cree!

**"A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho sobre él, estoy segura de que Harry Potter aun es un enigma"**

**Rita Skeeter**

_Rita Skeeter, célebre periodista conocida por sus últimas biografías y sus exhaustivos trabajos de investigación para ofrecer a su público información fiable y veraz. Sencilla, modesta y muy amable, ha sorprendido al equipo de Corazón de Bruja asegurando que no busca tanto el beneficio económico, como el mostrarle al público la verdadera cara de los famosos._

_"Mucha gente se ha ofrecido a participar y a dar sus testimonios para el libro", dice, "me parece maravilloso que tanta gente se interese y lo haga, así tenemos muchos puntos de vista. Aunque, después de todo este trabajo arduo de investigación y de conjuntar todos los testimonios, Harry Potter sigue siendo un personaje gris. Es curioso lo poco que se sabe sobre algunos aspectos de su vida, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con el difunto profesor de Hogwarts. Muchos se preguntan por qué era su protegido y qué pretendía. A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho sobre él, Harry Potter sigue siendo un enigma"_

_Le preguntamos sobre todas las personas que habían proporcionado información sobre Harry Potter, el indeseable no. 1, pero Rita se negó a dar nombres: "Todos están protegidos por un estricto acuerdo de confidencialidad. Algunos de ellos aparecerán en los agradecimientos del libro, si lo desean, pero por supuesto, es lógico que hoy casi nadie se quiera ver vinculado a Harry Potter". _

_Sobre la variedad de las declaración, Rita dice: "Hay demasiados puntos de vista, pero todos se parecen un poco. Tratándose de Harry Potter parece que no hay ningún punto medio: mientras que uno lo consideran un héroe y el que iba a ser el salvador de todos los magos, otros dicen que era orgulloso, prepotente y tenía tendencia a saltarse las reglas. Sobre esto último, por supuesto, no tengo ninguna duda, ya que pude presenciar su participación —ilegal— en el torneo de los tres magos." Rita suelta una risa corta, divertida. "Cuando lo conocí me pareció un muchacho normal, común y corriente, algo tímido y que aun extrañaba a sus padres. ¿Quién iba a pensar en qué se iba a convertir?"_

_Le preguntamos dónde cree que estuvo el punto de inflexión en el radical cambio de su personalidad, y si va a ahondar sobre eso en el libro. "¡Por supuesto!", respondo ella. "Ese es uno de los temas más controversiales. No quiero desvelar nada sobre el libro, pero, puedo dar unos detalles. Viendo los testimonios, las declaraciones y los hechos, creo que todo cambió a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, un misterio que nunca se ha esclarecido del todo. ¿Quién mató a Cedric Diggory? Nadie lo sabe. Después de eso, Harry estuvo alejado de los reflectores mucho tiempo, y, cuando volvió a ser noticia, nos encontramos con un chico amargado, diferente, y bastante enojado con la vida". _

_Rita Skeeter, sin embargo, se negó a dar más detalles, pues dice que todo estará retratado en la biografía que está por terminar. Por supuesto, no pudimos evitar preguntarle si incluirá algo referente a la vida amorosa de Harry Potter, pues a pesar de ser un tema secundario, es algo que sigue intrigando a la gente. "Por supuesto, por supuesto", respondió, con una sonrisa abierta, "no es el tema central porque…"_

Ginny cerró la revista bruscamente.

—Un montón de mentiras —zanjó.

—Justo lo que creíamos —dijo Peakes—. Esa mujer siempre dice estupideces, como todo lo de Dumbledore. Que vale, hay cosas muy raras en la vida de Dumbledore pero… ¡tantas tonterías juntas son inconcebibles! —procura no alzar mucho la voz, pero cuando nota que empiezan a atraer miradas se pone en pie—. Mejor vámonos de aquí. ¿Qué clase tenemos, Ginny?

—Herbología, con Sprout. Hay tanto ruido que podemos hablar a gusto… —respondió ella y luego se dirigió a Coote, que estaba un curso por debajo—. ¿Tú?

—Estudios Muggles… —resopló—. Con la arpía de Carrow. Si me quedo callado supongo que sobreviviré. O si Demelza me hace quedarme callado.

Ritchie Coote se quedó sentado y se acercó a Demelza Robins mientras Ginny y Jimmy Peakes se alejaban. Antes no eran muy amigos. Al principio se hablaban porque Colin Creevey y Peakes a veces platicaban, y después, los unió el Quidditch… y después el ED. Cuando no está Luna, Peakes es una excelente persona con quien platicar.

Caminan en silencio un tramo, hasta que Peakes empieza a hablar.

—Oye… —Ginny había descubierto que Jimmy y Luna eran los únicos capaces de mirarla a la cara y enfrentarse a su cicatriz sin tener que desviar la mirada a los pocos segundos—. Tenemos que hacer algo. La gente empieza a preguntar cuál será el siguiente paso. Todos tienen la adrenalina hasta arriba en este momento y… no sé…, podríamos aprovecharlo de alguna manera. ¿No te parece?

Ginny había estado pensando en todo aquello, pero no sabía qué hacer además de lo habitual: las pintas y volver locos a los Carrow sin que los atraparan, el juego que ambos sabían jugar a la perfección. Pero aquella vez tenía que extremar precauciones, saber dónde y cuándo golpear. No podía arriesgarse a que otro corriera su destino porque no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero a nadie.

Suspiró.

—Podríamos… —estaba intentando buscar una idea cuando recordó un pequeño detalle de la batalla de Hogwarts—. ¡YA SÉ! —un par de miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y al notarlas, se apresuró a corregir el error—. ¡Lo de la Tentacula Venenosa que nos enseñaba Sprout! ¡Es obvio! ¡Ya sé porque se alimenta exclusivamente de…! —habían doblado el pasillo a toda velocidad y al final ella lo había jalado hacia una puerta para encerrarse en un aula vacía—. Listo… —suspiró—. Tuve una idea.

—Así que lo de la Tentacula…

—Sí, una mentira, ni siquiera sé de qué se alimenta esa cosa —Ginny rodó los ojos—. ¿Parece que me preocupe un poco lo que pase con mis ÉXTASIS ahora? —se cruzó de brazos—. Veme, estoy desfigurada, tengo una cicatriz que me cruza la cara, una en el pecho, diez mil en los brazos… —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo único que me importa es liberar este lugar, Peakes. Como sea. Ya no podemos estar bajo un gobierno de terror en Hogwarts.

—Es más fácil de decir que de hacer —puntualizó él.

—Sí, lo sé, pero estaba pensando en… visitar a McGonagall.

—¿Y eso nos ayuda cómo?

—¡Las armaduras, Peakes, las armaduras! —Ginny sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era sólo una mueca y no una verdadera sonrisa. Peakes sonrió cuando comprendió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y ella no intentó huir mientras le daba vueltas por los aires.

—¡Eres una genio, Ginny Weasley! —alabó el, dándole vueltas y riendo.

Por un momento, se permitían ser felices, y eran tan escasos esos momentos que no podían desaprovecharlos. Si alguien los oía estarían en problemas, pero en ese momento importaba tan poco que ella sonrió y se dejó llevar. Tenía que aferrarse a la poca felicidad que le quedaba, a esos momentos efímeros que pasaban siempre demasiado rápido, para acordarse de que aún quedaba esperanza. Aunque fuera poca. Pero quedaba esperanza.

* * *

><p><em><span>17 de Febrero de 1999<span>_

Llamaron a la puerta y ella se acercó a abrir. Estaba aún con el camisón puesto, el cabello ya recogido y perfectamente peinado en un chongo sofisticado o lo que Rookwood consideraba un peinado bonito que de todos modos le iba a deshacer tarde o temprano. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo había acabado allí y seguía sin tener una respuesta del todo. Había empezado un día, consumida por el odio, haciéndose pasar por una francesa, con un acento que casi parecía real. En el fondo ellos sabían que era una mentira, pero le pagaban galeones por interpretarla. Todo en ella era una mentira cuando iba a «trabajar». El cabello pelirrojo pintado, las uñas, el maquillaje, el acento. Todo era una gran actuación, pero al final acababan pagándole y contándole secretos.

Abrió y una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su rostro cuando el joven con el cabello rubio resultó ser quien estaba esperando. Él y Vaisey se habían vuelto las razones de sus sonrisas en aquel corto tiempo. A uno se lo había encontrado en un bar, intentando conseguir trabajo para juntar monedas, Dennis había tocado a su puerta porque la señora Tonks lo había mandado allí en busca de una varita y ellos dos se habían convertido en la mala influencia del chico, haciéndolo parte del grupo, como fuera, a pesar de su juventud. Tracey acababa de cumplir diecinueve. Aquel chico apenas sí tenía dieciséis.

—Dennis —saludó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. No te esperaba justo ahora.

Él alzó un frasco donde llevaba unos cuantos polvos y sonrió.

—Sé a quién vas a ir a ver —respondió él—. Vaisey lo soltó. Así que traigo un pequeño regalo —zarandeó un poco el frasco—: cicuta.

—Veneno…

—Algo así. Indetectable si no se sabe que se está buscando —Dennis sonrió de medio lado—. Es un veneno muggle en general, aunque hay magos que conocen sus propiedades, pero siempre lo mezclan con otras cosas para hacerlo más potente.

Tracey cogió el frasco, adivinando qué quería Dennis.

—Me estoy arriesgando.

—Un poco —aceptó él—. Pero siempre es algo que se puede achacar a una comida con alguien más, no a una prostituta francesa guapa e ingenua que apenas domina el inglés… —él le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, ladina—. No te obligaré, claro… sólo es una idea.

Tracey lo sopeso. Claro, siempre se hacía la tonta y así conseguía toda la información que le pasaba a Longbottom para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Vaisey era un duelista experto y conseguía varitas. Dennis sólo los ayudaba porque nadie más quería hacerse responsable por un chico de esa edad, que podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Pero por alguna razón que Tracey no comprendía, el miedo a la muerte no estaba entre los miedos de Dennis ya. Quizá, ni siquiera en los de ella.

—Podría hacerlo… poco a poco… —musitó ella—. Intentarlo. Sólo si se sirve él mismo una copa, por supuesto —seguía pensando, con la mirada lejana—. Le regalan muchas botellas y podemos achacarles la culpabilidad a ellas, ¿no? —Le correspondió la sonrisa guardándose el pequeño frasquito entre los pliegues de la bata que llevaba en ese momento—. Tengo que arreglarme, Dennis, puedes sentarte en las sala un momento…

Tracey se apresuró a caminar hasta la mesa, donde descansaban dos túnicas de gala viejas, una con plumas negras, larga, con una abertura de un lado, y la otra en dos piezas, con un corset que recordaba a un vestido y una capa cayendo desde los hombros hasta los pies. Se puso las dos enfrente.

—¿Cuál te gusta? —le preguntó al chico que se quedó viéndola con atención, examinándola casi a placer.

—La de las plumas —decidió después de un segundo—. Parecen de cuervo.

Tracey sonrió, halagada.

—Buena elección —musitó por lo bajo y se dirigió hasta su habitación dejando a Dennis solo.

La habitación era sencilla, apenas un ropero viejo que Vaisey le había llevado porque lo había encontrado tirado en la calle y una cama con un colchón que ya no sobreviviría otro año más. La última parte del mobiliario era el espejo de cuerpo completo de óvalo en el que podía verse tanto como quisiera. Al moverse hacia él y quitarse el camisón suspiró. Los movimientos más sensuales que estaba acostumbrada a hacer chocaban con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, aun la de una muchacha ingenua.

«Y yo que quería ser rompe maldiciones…», pensó. Tenía los conocimientos necesarios, esos nunca le habían faltado, por supuesto, pero… todo se había truncado. Su carrera había quedado en nada cuando se había visto apartada por su linaje, sin entender por qué eso siempre había importado tanto. A Adrian nunca le había importado, pero Adrian estaba en San Mungo y apenas la recordaba después de una redada, aunque ella iba cada mes y le llevaba flores porque él lo había dejado todo atrás por defenderla. A Terence tampoco, pero Terence le había dado la espalda cuando habían amenazado con desheredarlo y se había visto obligado a elegir; aun así, algunos meses, mandaba un sobre que decía «Para Tracey» con su caligrafía desordenada y llevaba unos cuantos galeones. Ni siquiera a Farley, que la había adoptado como una molesta pupila que la seguía a todas partes, pero hacía años que no oía de ella. Si no se equivocaba, seguía siendo amiga de Flint y procuraba mantener un perfil bajo.

Pero no podía seguir pensando en todo aquello, sólo conseguía deprimirse. Se puso el liguero y la ropa interior para después meterse el vestido por la cabeza y ajustarse la capa en los hombros. Era cierto que lucía muy bien, con las plumas que, según Dennis, parecían de cuervo. Ella se veía bien. Pero no le gustaba aquella imagen. Le hubiera gustado usar la túnica color azul naval de los rompedores de maldiciones y trabajar en Gringotts aunque se llenase de tierra. Realmente no importaba nada de eso.

Salió y se enfrentó a la mirada de Dennis con un intento de sonrisa y se dirigió al radio, para buscar música, aunque en la radio mágica no pasaban nada casi nunca, sólo propaganda. Al final, acabó buscando en las emisoras muggles aunque no conocía nada y dejó que una melodía medio lenta sin letra sonara a todo volumen por el apartamento. Gracias a los encantamientos de insonorización no se oía nada en los demás apartamentos.

—¿Sabes bailar, Dennis? —preguntó ella

El chico negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, demasiado rápido.

—Nada —respondió él, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo bailar.

Ella se acercó a él y lo jaló de la mano para hacerlo levantarse y acercarse un poco a donde estaba el radio. Quería olvidarse de todo porque cada vez que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que le daba miedo el porvenir, el futuro y el resultado de aquella lucha. Le hubiera gustado romper maldiciones en Gringotts y no sacarles secretos a los mortífagos porque se desnudaba enfrente de ellos. Era denigrante, pero lo hacía, porque si tenía el poder de deshacerse de uno, o de dos, de mandarlos al infierno a donde pertenecían, entonces habría valido la pena.

—Te enseñaré… —le dijo, tomando su mano izquierda y guiando la mano derecha del chico hasta su cintura—. O lo intentaré, al menos —acabo diciendo, con una sonrisa medio traviesa.

Cuando Vaisey abrió la puerta los encontró intentando bailar, pero era obvio que la única que se movía con algo de gracia era Tracey, porque Dennis procuraba seguirla sin lograrlo ni un poco dando pasos. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que los distrajo a los dos.

—Bailan de pena… —dijo, mientras iba a la cocina a coger una cerveza de mantequilla, de las que siempre había en la alacena de Tracey—. De pena. ¿Por qué celebramos? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿O a qué venía el bailecito estúpido?

—Voy a envenenar a Rookwood —respondió Tracey—. Hay que celebrar de alguna forma.

—Longbottom no lo sabe.

—Me da igual —respondió Tracey—. Tampoco le voy a decir y procuraré que la culpa recaiga sobre alguien que le haya regalado alguna botella —sonrió—. Esto es entre nosotros. —Señaló a Dennis—. Por él.

Vaisey le dio un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla y luego le medio sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿todos para uno y uno para todos? —acabó preguntando y Tracey asintió. Todos para uno y uno para todos. Así funcionarían ellos tres mientras les quedara un aliento con el que pelear.

Tracey dirigió la mirada al reloj del radio que aun sonaba, pero ellos ignoraban la voz de un locutor alegre y soltó un respingo cuando la vio. Corrió a ponerse los tacones y a coger un bolso antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—¡Tengo que irme!

Con suerte, cuando volviera, Rookwood ya hubiera empezado a morir. Aquel asesinato produciría una reacción en cadena, un ciclo de desconfianza en el que todos se culparían entre sí y con suerte eso le daría una oportunidad a la Orden del Fénix y al Ejército de Dumbledore de golpear; una oportunidad que ni siquiera sabrían de donde había salido. Antes de salir por la puerta sin embargo, se volvió y le dedicó a los dos chicos que la miraban la V de la Victoria, los dos dedos alzados y Dennis le correspondió.

Era un gesto inútil, pero un gesto, al fin y al cabo y la gente creía en él. Le quitaba el miedo. Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras con una práctica que sólo le daba el usar tacones todos los días y se internó en las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad, buscando un callejón para desaparecerse.

«Ah, Tracey Davis, pensó, como has acabado. Prostituta y rebelde a tiempo completo», empezó a enumerar, «asesina casual y bailarina de ocasión». No había querido ser nada de eso nunca, pero al parecer, cuando el destino te da la espalda, la única posibilidad es tomar lo que te deja y usarlo a tu modo dándole la espalda al destino.

Necesitaba un mundo mejor, definitivamente.

Un mundo donde pudiera ser rompedora de maldiciones y donde no vendiera su cuerpo a quien le contara más secretos. Con suerte, mucha suerte, sería capaz de hacerlo, eventualmente. Pero aún faltaba demasiado para eso. Primero tenían que ganar la guerra y eso aún se veía tan tremendamente lejano, que no tenía ni idea de cuando sería. Podían pasar los años y aun así, seguirían allí, intentando no ser devorados por un monstruo que los sobrepasaba en poder.

Por lo pronto, iba a provocar una pequeña fisura. Tan pequeña que quizá ni siquiera se notaría en un primer momento, pero se desharía de Rookwood en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Lo haría por ella, por darse una satisfacción, pero sobre todo por Dennis, porque no podía mirar a los ojos del joven, que aún era un crío de dieciséis y notar las nubes oscuras que había en sus ojos, de alguien que había vivido demasiadas desgracias.

Ya eran suficientes para toda una vida.

Tenían que empezar a cobrarse sus venganzas, porque Tracey sabía que sólo así conseguiría seguir respirando y poniéndose en pie para ir a hacer su trabajo. Ya no bastaba con aguantar. Tenían que empezar a tomar acciones por si misma o si no, se volvería loca.

* * *

><p><em><span>19 de Febrero de 1999<span>_

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —fue la agria pregunta de un «auror» al que Ginny no conocía. Dudaba, para empezar, que fuera auror; quizá sólo un carroñero que estaba cumpliendo órdenes. Evitó poner cara desagradable, porque, definitivamente, necesitaba que los dejaran pasar a como diera lugar y las oportunidades, lamentablemente, no les sobraban.

Peakes fue el que habló, porque no estaba seguro de que Ginny no fuera a escupirles en la cara con ese humor de perro que se cargaba casi siempre, como si no tuviera otro más. Pero tenía razón. A él apenas lo molestaban por ser sangre limpia, pero lo miraban de manera recelosa por hacerle compañía a Ginny. A la pelirroja la hostigaban de todas las maneras posibles, poniéndole castigos a toda hora y haciendo que apenas tuviera tiempo de hacer los deberes. Con tantos mortífagos en el castillo era casi imposible planear una revolución.

—Tenemos una cita con la profesora McGonagall —explicó Peakes, poniendo la voz más suave que pudo, para no despertar ninguna sospecha en aquellos aurores, o intentos de aurores, o, simplemente, carroñeros—. La última clase nos dijo que más nos valía venir a verla si queríamos aprobar los ÉXTASIS…

—…No creo eso.

—Es verdad —rebatió Peakes—, pueden preguntarle si quieren.

Uno de los aurores llamó a la puerta hasta que McGonagall abrió la puerta, y los recibió con una mirada ceñuda.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó, con evidente desprecio marcado en la voz.

—Ellos dicen que tienen una cita con usted… —el «auror» señaló a Peakes y a Ginny, que la miraban esperando que los dejara pasar—, pero evidentemente creemos que es una mentira…

McGonagall, al reconocerlos, interrumpió la perorata del joven.

—¡Ah, señorita Weasley, señor Peakes! —exclamó, sorprendida—. Estaba empezando a temer que no vinieran, pasen. —Después se volvió hacia el auror—. Supongo que no me prohibirán hacer que dos estudiantes aprueben el ÉXTASIS, aunque sea con asesorías extra… —se hizo a un lado para dejar a los dos pasar y luego les cerró la puerta en la cara. Después alzó la varita con dirección a la puerta—. ¡_Muffliato_! —dijo con energía—. Así no nos molestarán. Porque no dudo que quieran oír lo que se dice aquí dentro… —Se sentó en su escritorio y les extendió una bandeja con galletas—. Tomen una galleta —parecía más una orden que una invitación, así que los dos se apresuraron a hacerlo—. Muy bien, ¿a qué se debe su intempestiva visita? Porque se están arriesgando más de lo necesario…

Ginny le restó importancia, usando un tono duro, que no admitía réplica.

—No tengo mucho que perder, profesora McGonagall —dijo, simplemente.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar, sin apartar los ojos de la cicatriz que le recorría el rostro en ningún momento. Una mirada profunda, que hablaba por si sola con la voz de la experiencia. Unos ojos que habían visto mucho y que, probablemente, no consideraban que a Ginny no le quedara nada.

—Algún día entenderá que se pueden perder muchas cosas, señorita Weasley —repuso, finalmente, después de un largo silencio—. Pero bueno, ¿a qué han venido?

—Tuvimos una idea… —empezó Peakes, con un poco de tacto, pero Ginny lo cortó. Quería decirlo ya: las cuerdas vocales le quemaban.

—Las armaduras. Despertar a las armaduras —dijo, con la voz dura, acostumbrada ya a tomar decisiones drásticas en cualquier momento y a comandar al Ejército de Dumbledore a falta de Neville. El año pasado al menos lo había tenido a él. Luna tenía la sonrisa afable y la manera de animar a cualquier persona, Ginny buenas ideas y la habilidad, pero Neville causaba confianza, hacía que la gente lo siguiera. Ginny no era de esa manera exactamente, pero hasta ahora, la actitud seca le había dado resultado, las órdenes directas y las mismas ideas descabelladas que ella y Neville habían llevado a cabo—. Poner de cabeza a los Carrow. Y sólo usted sabe hacerlo.

Minerva McGonagall suspiró, fue un suspiró largo. Colocó con cuidado su varita sobre el escritorio, tan larga como era y se quedó viéndola un momento, como si evaluara las opciones que tenían.

—Es arriesgado —reconoció finalmente—. Además de que requiere de una gran cantidad de energía… —Junto los labios, tensándolos en una fina línea durante un momento—. No puedo hacerlo yo sola, aunque quisiera… y creo recordar que consiguió una E en su TIMO de encantamientos, señorita Weasley… Y claro, usted no se queda muy atrás, Peakes.

—¿Tendremos que aprenderlo? —preguntó Jimmy, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, señor Peakes, ¿o qué creía? —respondió McGonagall—. Además quizá les servirá de aprendizaje extra si es que algún día pueden hacer unos ÉXTASIS decentes… —suspiró—. Cosa complicada. —Se quedó mirándolos a los dos, evaluándolos—. ¿Conocen a alguien más que no sea un desastre en encantamientos? Podrían traerlo. Mientras más mejor

—¿Luna? —sugirió Ginny, dubitativa.

—No, la señorita Lovegood únicamente conseguiría matarnos a todos —respondió McGonagall, descartándolo de inmediato—. ¿No los apoya Demelza Robins? No es nada mala en encantamientos, por lo que sé —comentó.

—Ah, ella… —dijo Ginny.

—Sí, si está interesada, que venga… —dijo la profesora y entonces tomó la varita, cerrando los ojos—. ¡_Piertotum Locomotor_! —Cuando los abrió, tenía una sonrisa—. Nunca creía que tendría la oportunidad de usar este hechizo de nuevo. Pero bueno, bueno… Mañana. A la misma hora. —Se puso en pie y los acompañó a la puerta rápidamente, al abrirla, empezó a hablar—. ¡Los quiero mañana aquí! No es posible que sean un desastre… —les sonrió a los aurores—. ¡Y traigan a la señorita Robins! ¡No quiero que falte de nuevo! ¡Que si no, ni una lección puedo dar!

A lo lejos, se oía un desastre.

Ginny sonrió al alejarse caminando, como si nada pasara allí. Quizá tuvieran que hacer una redada por todo Hogwarts para encontrar al culpable, pero los Carrow no eran excesivamente listos. Y McGonagall, definitivamente, sabía cubrirse las espaldas.

—Peakes… —empezó.

—¿Si?

—Ganaremos —se atrevió a asegurar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque podemos estar en desventaja, pero seguimos siendo más listos… —ella sonrió—. Sabemos sacarlos de sus casillas.

Un enemigo furioso era peligroso porque podía ser impulsivo, sí, pero Ginny sabía que era más predecible y los Carrow habían demostrado serlo muchas veces.

Ganarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, nuevo capítulo. Es el que marca la mitad del fic y aunque no parece muy importante, sí, lo será. El caos está a punto de instaurarse en Hogwarts y Ginny tendrá mucho que ver por allí.<strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 27 de octubre de 2014_


	7. Interludio

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Interludio<strong>

_"El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño. Por lo tanto, cuando es capaz de atacar, ha de aparentar incapacidad; cuando las tropas se mueven, aparentar inactividad. Si está cerca del enemigo, ha de hacerle creer que está lejos; si está lejos, aparentar que se está cerca."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muere Augustus Rookwood por causas desconocidas<em>**

_Las primeras investigaciones no revelan nada esclarecedor, a pesar de que se ha examinado el cadáver. Ningún veneno de fácil detección, ni tampoco un _Avada Kedavra_ son los culpables de la muerte de Augustos Rookwood, importante miembro del nuevo gobierno de Pius Thicknesse, que se encontraba como jefe de Azkaban. Además, presuntamente, no tuvo compañía conocida la noche de su muerte, por lo que no se conocen las causas exactas… _

(recorte de El Profeta)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué gobierno se atreve a matar a sus jóvenes? <strong>

¡DESPIERTA!

¡No te dejes engañar!

Pius Thicknesse es sólo una marioneta de algo más grande. ¿O acaso has olvidado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¡No te conviertas en un títere más de un gobierno que desaparece sistemáticamente a aquellos con los que no está de acuerdo y acusa de ladrones de varitas a magos legítimos!

**¡El ejército de Dumbledore vive!**

**¡La orden del fénix vive!**

(panfleto ilegal tirado en Hogsmeade)

* * *

><p><strong>MUERA EL MAL GOBIERNO<strong>

(pinta en El Callejón Diagon, en los vidrios de Flourish & Blotts)

* * *

><p><em>"Por ningún motivo debemos dejar que rebeldes resquebrajen la sociedad. Aquellos que no escondan nada, no tienen nada que temer. A todos se les ha dado la oportunidad de reformarse, aceptar el nuevo orden y adaptarse a él. Pero no obligaremos a nadie: aquel que desee continuar con las actividades de los rebeldes y revolucionarios, sufrirán las consecuencias…"<em>

(fragmento del discurso de Pius Thicknesse el 20 de febrero de 1999)

* * *

><p><strong>LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX VIVE, ÚNETE<strong>

**EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE**

(pintas en las paredes de Gringotts, debajo de cada una, una V de la victoria)

* * *

><p><strong><em>El País de las Pesadillas<em>**

_por Kane Martínez_

_La Confederación Mágica Internacional se declara preocupada por la ola violenta que sufre todo el Reino Unido y que parece iciada directamente por el gobierno, que pretende convertir a los magos mestizos en ciudadanos de segunda categoría ignorando lo obvio: de lograr lo que se proponen diezmarán la población y acabarán con la economía mágica inglesa. _

_¿Qué lleva al ministro Thicknesse o a sus allegados a pensar así? La pureza de sangre no debe convertirse en un factor para determinar qué tan buen mago se es, pero Reino Unido, ya reconocido por una marcada tendencia clasista, llega al punto más negro en las últimas décadas, marcadas desde el final de los sesentas por guerras civiles que se enfocan exclusivamente en la pureza de sangre. _

_Hoy, a los nacidos de muggles se les tacha de ladrones de magia, un argumento que no puede ser otra cosa, sino absurdo. Hoy, Reino Unido, que parece tan lejano, se ha convertido en un auténtico país de pesadillas para los magos. La pregunta no es cuándo acabará, pues no parece haber final, sino cuándo, cansados de tener un imperio tan pequeño intentarán expandir sus fronteras, imponiendo su absurda manera de pensar en otros países. _

_Es cierto que hasta el momento no hay motivos para pensar que…_

(fragmento de una columna de The Magical Post, periódico mágico estadounidense)

* * *

><p><em>"Es complicado. La Confederación no tiene contactos con los miembros que estaban en suelo inglés desde mayo del año pasado y no podemos entrar al país sin una autorización. Una barrera rodea todas las fronteras del Reino Unido, ¿por dónde cree usted que podremos acercarnos?"<em>

(respuesta del Director de la Confederación Mágica Internacional —CIM, por sus siglas— en conferencia de prensa a la pregunta "¿No pretenden ayudar a Reino Unido?")

* * *

><p><strong>No a los ladrones de magia<strong>

Si ves algo sospechoso, denuncia.

¡No dejes que sigan robando la magia!

(panfleto repartido por el Ministerio de magia)

* * *

><p><em>"¿Ladrones de magia? Disculpe, nunca me habían dicho algo tan absurdo"<em>

_"La magia no se roba, es imposible quitarle a alguien su naturaleza mágica, cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente lo sabría"_

_"¿Ese es el nuevo argumento para encerrar gente en el Reino Unido?"_

_"Sólo una excusa para atacar a los hijos de muggles. Los antiguos prejuicios clasistas no se olvidan fácil"_

_"¿Ladrones de magia? ¿En serio? Señorita, a mí no me moleste con tonterías"_

_"El término 'ladrones de magia' parece inventado, evidentemente, por un mago con ascendencia totalmente mágica que se cree con derecho a pisotear a todos los demás"_

_"Estupideces, señor, por no decir una palabra más fuerte"_

(respuestas de diversos políticos y estudiosos cuando fueron cuestionados por periodistas de L'oracolo, periódico mágico italiano, con respecto al término «Ladrones de magia»)

* * *

><p><strong>"Quisieron enterrarnos, pero no sabían que éramos semilla"<strong>

(pinta en los vidrios de Sortilegios Weasley)

* * *

><p><strong>Este interludio debería llamarse "como hacerle bullying a las estupideces de los magos ingleses con sutilidad… o no tanta". En fin. La epígrafe pertenece a El arte de la guerra y la última frase es el subcomandante Marcos (que se ha visto últimamente debido a los estudiantes desaparecidos en México).<strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 29 de octubre de 2014_


	8. Chispas que causan incendios

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Chispas que causan incendios<strong>

_"¿Problemas en Hogwarts? Le aseguro que es sólo una calumnia, nada cierto. Hogwarts está en total estabilidad en manos de Amycus Carrow. El Ministerio de Magia confía plenamente en él"_

(fragmento de entrevista a Pius Thicknesse)

* * *

><p><em><span>28 de febrero de 1999<span>_

Hogwarts era un caos. Por más que intentaran ocultarlo, los Carrow no sabían cómo lidiar con armaduras que intentaban recuperar el colegio a ratos y a ratos sólo causar caos. Ginny había sido la primera en aprender a controlarlas, pero casi siempre necesitaba una varita prestada, ajena y la magia no era igual de esa manera. Los hechizos se le resistían, aunque había aprendido a luchar contra eso, pero efectivamente, detestaba la sensación de saber que podía hacer mucho más con una varita propia. Pero no tenía ni idea que había sido de la suya, que probablemente ya estaba rota y hecha pedazos y realmente no quería saberlo. Tenía que conseguir una nueva, una de la aceptara y que no le causara problemas.

Pero por lo pronto, lo que tenía era suficiente. Aquella era la primera vez que se atrevían a reunirse, al menos la gran mayoría, en la sala de los menesteres. Era su mejor refugio. Mientras hubiera alguien adentro, la sala los protegería de los Carrow y sus intentos de restablecer el orden en Hogwarts que casi siempre resultaban fallidos. Ginny sabía que sólo necesitaba una chispa para encender la llama y la chispa había sido ella; después de lo que Amycus Carrow le había hecho, había visto toda la cadena de apoyo.

«Hogwarts para sus legítimos estudiantes», pensaba. De repente, viéndolos reunidos, se dio cuenta de que les habían arrebatado tantas cosas que les habían quitado el miedo. Tantos meses de desesperación se habían traducido en aquello, les habían arrancado una adolescencia de cuajo y los habían obligado a luchar por lo que querían. Porque si no luchaban ellos, no lucharía nadie. De repente se habían dado cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente se había quedado sentada, viendo la desgracia pasar, callada por miedo —y razones no les faltaban—, pero ellos querían hacer algo o morirían de desesperación. Hogwarts se había convertido únicamente en otro lugar tomado, que cada vez se alejaba más de lo que era una escuela.

Se puso en pie, sabiendo que de repente las miradas estaban sobre ella y empezó a hablar.

—Somos el ejército de Dumbledore —empezó, para darse valor, intentando mostrar el aplomo que le costaba sentir después de todo lo que había pasado. Habían perdido la guerra el 3 de mayo del año anterior y allí seguían—. Sé que muchos… —hizo una pequeña pausa y recorrió a su auditorio con la mirada, descubriendo caras que ya había visto antes, y muchas caras nuevas—, de ustedes, están dudosos de esto… —Suspiró—. No puedo pedirles que se arriesguen por una causa que ya muchos consideran perdida. Sobre todo cuando hay tanto en juego… pero… —volvió a titubear, maldiciéndose internamente—, creo que es lamentable que un grupo que nació para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se haya convertido en lo que es ahora: la única fuerza que tenemos para oponernos a los Carrow. —Se detuvo, intentando evaluar las reacciones de su público, algunos la miraban preocupados y otros sonreían, intentando darle apoyo, pero en general eran sonrisas nerviosas, que apenas se animaban a esbozar—. Convoqué a esta reunión por la necesidad de organizarnos, no podemos seguir dando palos de ciego.

»A la larga, eso sólo nos afectará más —poco a poco iba cobrando más confianza en sí misma. Había decidido, ya, que llevaría al Ejército de Dumbledore allá donde este decidiera ir; Neville había tomado la batuta el año pasado, la que Harry había dejado y ahora le tocaba a ella—. Sacar de quicio a los Carrow es lo único que hemos hecho, sí, quizá no sea mucho, pero es un paso en el camino que tenemos que recorrer. Tenemos que recuperar Hogwarts. Y no estamos solos en eso.

Volvió a sentarse y el murmurllo no se hizo esperar, un murmullo que no hizo más que crecer.

—¿Recuperar Hogwarts?

—¡Es muy arriesgado!

—Estamos dentro…

—¡Sí! ¡Mil veces sí!

Esas fueron algunas de las cosas antes de que Luna se pusiera en pie y alzara un poco la voz, para hacerse oír, sin abandonar el tono soñador que siempre usaba.

—¡Parece que la sala se llenó de torsopolos de un momento a otro! —exclamó, y con eso logró un relativo silencio antes de sonreír—. ¿Preguntas en concreto?

Al menos una decena de manos alzadas. Ginny pudo ver como Peakes, al lado de ella, que se había sentado allí para mostrarle su apoyo, se masajeaba las sienes. Luna simplemente señaló alguna mano al azar, sin molestarse en averiguar quien hacía la pregunta.

—¿Seguiremos como hasta ahora?

—Sí… tenemos que lograr que los Carrow estén tan exasperados que se descuiden —respondió Ginny.

—¿Tendremos ayuda? Somos demasiado pocos para ellos…

—La orden del fénix —respondió, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por eso necesitamos la distracción. Abe va a meter gente por el pasadizo.

—¿Hay algo planeado?

—No demasiado… —reconoció Peakes—. Hasta este momento todo era desesperarlos e intentar seguir vivos. Sólo que esta vez tenemos que planear todo con más cuidado. Eso es todo —concluyó—. Nos ha ido bien.

Eso era subjetivo. Dependía de lo que pensara cada quien. Para Peakes, que les hubiera ido bien, significaba que no había habido otro caso como Ginny, no así de grave. Pensar como Peakes era ser demasiado optimista, pero no tenían otra alternativa en ese momento. Como decía Luna: «no hay que vivir pensando desgracias».

Dejo que las preguntas siguieran hasta que el interés fue bajando, de todos modos, aquella reunión en la sala de menesteres sólo era mero protocolo para ver quien estaba allí. Ya después se organizarían cuando la gente se fuera acercando, para ver quiénes estaban dispuestos a qué cosas. No les podía pedir que se arriesgaran demasiado si no querían.

Lo único bueno era que tenían, de nueva cuenta, el contacto con Aberfoth. Aunque Cabeza de Puerco estaba severamente vigilado, ellos siempre encontrarían un punto ciego sobre el cuál volar. Siempre que construyeran murallas, ellos encontrarían las fuerzas para volar más alto.

—¿Se acepta alguien más?

Ginny se dio la vuelta como un resorte al oír aquella voz en la entrada del pasadizo y sonrió al encontrarse con una redonda cara magullada, pero conocida. Neville Longbottom alzaba el galeón del ED con una sonrisa, mostrando, en la palma de la mano, el tatuaje del ojo de un fénix.

—¡Neville! —Si Luna no hubiera sido la primera en correr a él, para detenerse abruptamente antes de abrazarlo, lo hubiera hecho Ginny. Pero no, ella se quedó atrás, mirando con una sonrisa. Si Neville estaba allí, las cosas iban bien, y después del primer grito sorprendido de Luna, le siguieron algunos vítores.

Después de saludar a Luna, con una sonrisa, unas palmaditas en el hombro y un apretón de manos, se acercó a Ginny. La miró a los ojos sin apartar la mirada ni un momento, intentando adivinar que se escondía tras unas pupilas cubiertas de tinieblas y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y por poco la dejaba sin nariz. Al menos, si la había dejado sin sonrisa.

—Carrow pagará por eso —dijo, señalándole la cara, antes de abrazarla.

—De eso me encargaré yo —respondió ella.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró Neville, de modo apenas audible para ella, y después se separó de ella para enfrentar a un auditorio que, con miradas curiosas, lo confrontaba en silencio—. Supongo que ya lo saben —empezó—: queremos recuperar Hogwarts. Y tenemos un plan.

Procedió a explicarlo, mientras el silencio inundaba la sala de los menesteres. No era un plan infalible, pero si estaba a prueba de errores. La última batalla, la que les dio la gloria a los mortífagos, podría haber sido ganada por ellos, si Harry Potter no hubiera caído. Pero Ginny sabía, por más que le doliera más que nada, que esa vez no dependían de un símbolo, como lo había sido Harry.

Esa vez dependían de su rabia.

Y ésta era infinita.

* * *

><p><em><span>3 de Marzo de 1999<span>_

—A Longbottom no le gustó lo de Rookwood, me lo encontré ayer —soltó Tracey, paseándose por la sala con una simple bata, como si nada. Dennis se había acostumbrado a su falta de pudor, a su manera de andar en lencería por toda la casa y a su apestoso hábito con los cigarrillos. Decía que fumar mitigaba la ansiedad y la desesperación, por más que fuera un hábito _muggle_, e incluso había intentado enseñarle a fumar. A pesar de haberlo animado, diciéndole que dejaría de toser después del quinto, no había habido manera—. No al principio, al menos, pero ahora me encontró trabajo… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedes creerlo que le siga sin gustar que sea una puta? No me mires así, con esa cara. A las cosas por su nombre, ¿no? —Suspiró—. Me vendo por secretos y los consigo, pero la gente prefiere no saber cómo los consigo.

Dennis no respondió. Sólo se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa, instándola a que continuara, porque lo que quería era que le contara que trabajo le había encontrado Neville.

—El caso es que, me encontraron utilidad —suspiró—. Yaxley.

—¿Qué?

—Lo quieren en bandeja. Muerto. Con todos sus secretos desvelados.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Hay rumores de Yaxley. Peores que los rumores de Rookwood, Tracey —musitó él. Nunca había visto al jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero había oído cosas en Azkabán. Y a él, que le había tocado sufrir las vejaciones de Rookwood, quizá por ser más joven, o por ser más indefenso, no quería ni imaginarse qué tan malo podría ser alguien peor que él—. No puedes exponerte…

—Puedo hacerlo, Dennis.

—Nunca dije que no, sólo…

La puerta se abrió de improviso. Era Vaisey. Llevaba a cuestas una mochila negra que parecía caerse a pedazos y una botella, parecía cansado, pero no más cansado que de costumbre.

—Asaltamos Zonko —murmuró—. La cerraron, pero dejaron mucho material adentro —explicó— y entre todo lo que dejaron, había bengalas. —Dejó caer la mochila—. Y esto —alzó la botella que tenía una etiqueta a medio despegar—. Whisky de fuego añejo. Listo para servirse

—¿Qué demonios esperas para servirlo? —le preguntó Tracey.

—Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy… —rezongó él.

Vaisey se metió en la cocina y sacó unos vasos comunes, donde sirvió whisky y le hecho unos pocos hielos que Tracey tenía. Los pasó y se sentó al lado de Dennis, estirándose como gato en el sillón.

—Le estaba diciendo a Dennis que me encontré con Longbottom —empezó Tracey, de nueva cuenta—. Quiere que me encargue de Yaxley.

—Uno de los peces gordos.

—Ajá —confirmó Tracey, como si hablara del clima.

—Por lo de Hogwarts —adivinó él.

—Supongo. No me importa mucho, la verdad… —musitó ella—. Quiere que le saque todo y luego lo deje seco. ¿Entiendes? —Le dio un trago al whisky—. Es irónico. Los que al principio clamaban por la paz ahora se han visto arrinconados hasta tener que recurrir al asesinato… —siguió apurando el whisky—. Ya no sólo prostituta, también sicario.

—Si sigues bebiendo te pondrás borracha… —le advirtió Vaisey, con un tono medio maternal, pero una mueca que lo contradecía.

—¿Y qué? Hoy no tengo pensando ir a ningún lado… —se excusó Tracey, de manera bastante pobre.

—Yo sí. Recibí un mensaje —contó—. Justo de Longbottom. Al parecer soy buen duelista y quiere que lo acompañe a él y a unos cuantos más a no sé dónde…

—¿Cómo demonios somos parte de esta resistencia? —preguntó Tracey, casi ignorándolo—. Óyeme hablar, óyete hablar. Somos la escoria que nadie quiere. Dos mestizos en Slytherin con todo perdido que quieren recuperar la dignidad. Y Dennis.

—Somos parte de la resistencia porque ya no tenemos nada más que perder, sólo la vida —respondió Vaisey—, y siendo sinceros, esa también nos importa un pito. —Se quedó callado un momento, antes de seguir contado—. Me encontré con Longbottom y quiere que lo acompañe. No sé que carajos planean hacer porque no me lo contó todo, pero al parecer están preparándose para tomar Hogwarts.

—Y nadie más que tú quiere ver Hogwarts libre… —le dijo Tracey.

—Me conoces.

—¿A quién quieres ayudar? —preguntó Dennis, de improviso, dirigiéndose a Vaisey, a su lado.

—A las gemelas. Las Carrow —espetó—. Sus parientes ya les jodieron suficiente la vida. —De repente, había apretado el puño de la mano izquierda—. Pero… hablando de cosas menos deprimentes…

—Dime qué en este mundo no es una asquerosidad, Vaisey y te besaré —ironizó Tracey.

—Lamento desilusionar a mis labios, pero no tendrán un beso tuyo, no hoy —respondió él—. Tengo que irme. Pero les regalo la botella. A mí de todas maneras no me sirve allá a donde voy…

—Vuelve vivo. Aunque te tengan que traer arrastrando —espetó ella.

—No te dejes matar hasta que vuelva. —Él le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Se puso en pie y tomó la mochila con la que había entrado. Dennis se había acostumbrado ya a la curiosa manera que ellos dos tenían de despedirse, sin saber si iban a volver a verse la mañana siguiente. Tracey le había explicado que al principio ni siquiera se despedían, pero eso había resultado ser demasiado doloroso para los dos.

—Hace mucho tiempo, le prometí algo a alguien… —musitó Tracey, mirando al suelo, sentándose al lado de Dennis sin mirarlo en ningún momento—. Le prometí algo a alguien que luego se dejó tatuar una marca para que no lo mataran —suspiró, revelando que no le había contado eso probablemente a nadie, quizá sólo a Vaisey—. Le prometí a Blaise Zabini que no lloraría.

—¿Blaise Zabini? —preguntó Dennis, sin saber qué decir, soltando lo primero que había pasado por su mente.

—¿No lo conoces? Un idiota que estaba en slytherin, en mi curso —respondió ella—. Me hizo prometer que no lloraría, Dennis, y lo he cumplido. Llevo muchos meses cumpliéndolo, pero… joder… ya no puedo más… —y esa vez, ahogó un sollozo—. Ya no puedo más. Mira en lo que me he convertido. ¿Sabes con qué soñaba yo cuando tenía quince años? Yo ya no me acuerdo. —Agarró la mano de Dennis y la apretó—. Tengo diecinueve años y… Mírame —le pidió, así que Dennis dirigió sus ojos hasta los de Tracey—, mira qué soy. Mira en que me he convertido y dime que algún día podré volver a ser feliz.

—Todavía puedes tener sueños, Tracey…

Pero ni él mismo lo creía. Los suyos habían muerto en Azkaban. Los dementores le habían arrancado cada buen recuerdo que le quedaba y al final, lo único que le dejó mantener la cordura, fue evocar una y otra vez la muerte de su hermano. Ese no era un recuerdo feliz.

—No te crees tú ni eso —respondió ella—. Mis sueños ya los pisoteó el destino. No me mientras. No te atrevas a mentirme, por favor; tú sabes lo que significa estar en la mierda, yo lo sé, Vaisey lo sabe.

—Quiero… quiero creer que es posible —respondió él—. Quiero creer que es posible volver a soñar sin tener pesadillas.

Tracey vació el vaso de whisky y tomó la botella para tomar directamente de ella. Parecía que quería quemarse la garganta en ese momento, ahogar todos sus pensamientos y los pedazos de sus sueños rotos en aquel líquido turbio. Dennis la entendía, porque había descubierto que el alcohol hacía desaparecer las pesadillas cuando se empezaba a abusar de la poción para dormir sin soñar.

—Dennis… Dennis… —sollozó ella—. Rompí mi promesa, pero ya no puedo más…

—¿Por qué lo prometiste?

—Porque él me prometió que nunca me haría daño si nos volvíamos a encontrar… —suspiró ella, sorbiéndose los mocos e intentando esconder las lágrimas sin lograrlo de verdad—. No teníamos muchas elecciones. Yo era una paria porque era mestiza, a él lo estaban presionando y amenazando para que aceptara la marca. Entonces, hicimos la promesa. Fue la noche de la batalla, poco antes de que apareciera Slughorn y yo estaba metida en su cama, con el miedo hasta los huesos. Fue la última vez que dejé que le abrí mi alma a alguien para que la confortara. Vaisey y yo compartimos soledades, desgracias, pero sólo me he atrevido a abrirle mi alma a alguien y ahora tiene una marca tenebrosa.

—Lo siento. ¿Lo querías? —preguntó Dennis.

—Lo quería. Sí —respondió ella—. Recuerdo haberlo querido… pero, aunque la guerra acabe y los dos terminemos vivos… —volvió a llorar, a ahogarse entre sus lágrimas y a tomar whisky directo de la botella—. ¿Con qué cara lo veré yo, si estuvo entre los asesinos? ¿Con que cara me vera él, si me acuesto con los hombres a cambio de secretos? Nos hicimos esa promesa sabiendo que todo acababa allí. No había más días para nosotros.

—Y sin embargo, ha sido tu carga —comentó él.

—Como la tuya tu hermano —dijo ella—. Todos guardamos un recuerdo en lo más profundo del corazón y ese recuerdo, al final, se convierte en nuestra carga. El mío es Blaise Zabini.

—El mío Colin. Ya lo dijiste.

Ella sonrió y volvió a apurar la botella. La sonrisa de Tracey Davis fue la más triste que Dennis había visto en mucho tiempo. Después de volver a poner la botella en la mesa abrazó a Dennis hasta dejarlo sin aire, mojándole la capa que llevaba empapada con sus lágrimas. Él, Tracey y Vaisey habían congeniado porque los tres estaban rotos de alguna manera. Y de algún modo se las habían arreglado para llegar hasta allí sin tener que recoger sus pedazos.

Pero en aquel momento, sin mirar a Tracey, sólo sintiéndola llorar contra su hombro, se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie más sido más vulnerable en sus brazos.

—Tracey… —murmuró—. Desearía que hubiera cura contra las pesadillas, que los sueños rotos pudieran volver a unirse. Oh, Tracey…

—Dennis… —ella le clavó las manos en la espalda—. Dennis. A veces quiero abandonarlo todo, olvidar por qué lucho, porque obtengo secretos de hombres que se ganan la vida asesinado y torturando. Porque finjo ser francesa para satisfacer las perversiones de magos que aspiran a dominar el mundo. —Hipó y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, enterrando allí el grito que le hubiera gustado proferir. Dennis la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

Les habían arrancado la adolescencia de cuajo, y con ella les habían quitado los sueños y parte de la esperanza. Habían dejado a su esperanza desangrarse poco a poco, esperando que no tuvieran el valor de levantarse y luchar. Luchaban con la rabia que les quedaba almacenaba y que se alimentaba de cada desgracia, seguían en la trinchera sólo porque ya no tenían nada más. Luchar o morir. Y ellos dos habían elegido el campo de batalla.

—Dennis. Prométeme algo —dijo ella, cuando se separó de él—. Por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Que me vas a querer siempre. No importa la faceta que veas de mí, ya sé que apenas me conoces, pero… —pidió ella—. Promételo.

—Te lo prometo, por Colin —respondió él—. Pero prométeme que no me vas a dejar caer en el olvido.

—Nunca, Dennis Creevey. Te lo prometo por mi padre, que a estas alturas es la única memoria que no he conseguido mancillar.

Y lo besó. Quizá alentada por el alcohol o porque había estado sintiendo su mirada curiosa los últimos tiempos y le agradaba la manera en que los ojos de Dennis parecían ver más allá de un cuerpo bonito y de unos además seductores. Sus labios bailaron con los del chico hasta quedarse secos, hasta que sus manos se detuvieron en su pecho y empezaron a jalar la camisa, hasta que él, dudoso, con actitud casi inocente, le rozó la bata de satín que estaba usando y ella se la sacó sin el menor pudor, dejando ver la lencería que llevaba debajo.

—Prómeteme… —siguió diciendo, mientras recorría su cuello— que me vas a querer siempre…

Sellaron la promesa piel con piel, sin atreverse a llegar hasta la cama. Tracey tenía demasiado experiencia y Dennis, a los dieciséis años, ninguna. Ella quería sentir que le hacía el amor a alguien que la quería y él quería cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar las pesadillas en las que aparecía Colin una y otra vez. Por eso se contorsionaron sobre aquel sillón y se sacaron la tela que les cubría el cuerpo.

Porque se les había olvidado como era soñar y estaban inmersos en sus propias pesadillas. Porque, quizá, sus monstruos se entendían.

* * *

><p><em><span>5 de marzo de 1999<span>_

A pesar de la vigilancia, seguían siendo capaces de escabullirse por las noches y dejar mensajes en las paredes que ponían furiosos a los Carrow. Saber que algo se les estaba escapando y que la mayoría de los profesores apoyaba visiblemente a los rebeldes, los ponía furiosos y los hacía cometer errores estúpidos. Los castigos no habían acabado, pero nada había sido tan atroz como lo de Ginny, y, algo que a la pelirroja le había sorprendido, es que algunos parecían estar preparados para afrontar las consecuencias.

—Está pared va a quedar preciosa… —comentó Jimmy mirando con suficiencia lo que él, Luna y Ginny habían pintado. «Nos quitaron tanto, que nos quitaron el…»

Les faltaba únicamente la palabra miedo, que Jimmy empezó a pintar con mano firme. Estaban en el sexto piso, cerca de las escaleras que bajaban a la sala común de Ravenclaw directamente, para tener una vía de escape sencilla. No podían arriesgarse demasiado, al menos Ginny no. Ya había aprendido que si dejaba que la agarraran de nuevo, no volverían a cometer el error de convertirla en mártir otra vez.

—Los Carrow se van a enfurecer.

—Los enfurece la menos provocación… —comentó Luna—. ¿Los han visto en el gran comedor? Nunca pueden mantener la compostura… —se encogió de hombros, acercándose para ayudarle a Jimmy mientras Ginny, que había pintado casi toda la parte de arriba, elegía descansar un momento.

La palabra se fue formando poco a poco. Primero la M y luego el palo que representaba la I. Ginny se sentía satisfecha de aquello, a pesar de que redecorar Hogwarts había dejado de ser una prioridad, pero seguía siendo el truco más sencillo para enfurecer a los Carrow.

Les faltaba únicamente la O cuando oyeron los ruidos.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —susurró Ginny, lo bastante alto como para que sus dos compañeros la oyeran, pero no demasiado alto como para que pudieran delatar su posición.

—Allá. —Luna señaló uno de los pasillos con seguridad—. Vámonos.

Dejaron todo allí, sin molestarse en levantar nada más que las dos varitas que tenían para los tres y empezaron a caminar, amparados por la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Luna no había calculado que sus perseguidores estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, así que no se movieron demasiado rápido para evadirlos.

Peakes, en la retaguardia, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando un brazo lo aferró por el cuello.

—No tan rápido, Gryffindor… —oyeron la voz de Alecto Carrow, que casi escupió la última palabra—. No tan rápido.

—¡Jimmy! —Ginny ni pudo contenerse.

Sabiéndose descubiertos, el chico sólo pudo gritar. Después de todo, sólo lo tenían allí, así que lanzó su varita a los pies de Ginny.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡CORRE! —profirió el alarido, pero Ginny no pudo reaccionar en unos segundos, hasta que Luna la jaló fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a correr hasta las escaleras más cercanas.

—No, Luna, espera… No…

—¡No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño a ti! —espetó la rubia, usando aquel tono que sólo reservaba para cuando de verdad estaba enojada. No había dejado de correr en ningún momento, escaleras abajo.

—Pero…

Luna no hizo caso de sus palabras, pero se aseguró de no soltarla hasta que estuvieron frente al retrato del fénix. Contestó a la pregunta casi con desesperación y obligó a Ginny a entrar. Ginny se dejó llevar un momento, aturdida después de la carrera, pero en cuanto pudo pararse a respirar, soltó las lágrimas.

—Peakes… Peakes…

—No puedes evitarlo —murmuró Luna, acariciándole el cabello, a modo de consuelo—. No puedes salvar a todos y sacrificarte a ti. A veces tienes que dejar que otros te salven…

Ginny se mordió la mano para no gritar; se la mordió tan fuerte que se sacó sangre y ni siquiera le importó.

Había sentido tanto dolor y de tantas maneras, que la visión de la sangre en su mano no le perturbó en lo más mínimo y se quedó viéndola con los ojos nublados un momento, sin poder reaccionar. Luna, que siempre había sido su soporte en los peores momentos los últimos meses, respetó su silencio.

—Luna… —volvió a sollozar Ginny, sin saber qué decir.

Sabía que esa noche, cuando cerrara los ojos, oiría los gritos de Peakes en la lejanía. Aun aferraba, con la mano izquierda, la varita que él había lanzado. Lo hacía tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño también en esa mano. No era cierto que habían perdido el miedo. Ese siempre estaba allí, latente, esperando para salir en cualquier momento. Podían estar preparados para el castigo, podían saber qué era lo que venía cuando desobedecían las reglas de los Carrow, pero no había modo de perder el miedo.

—Es mentira. Aún tenemos miedo —reconoció ella.

Luna intentó sonreír, pero no le salió.

—Ellos tienen que creer que lo perdimos —intentó explicar—, para poder ganarles. Y nosotros tenemos que sentir que lo perdimos, para poder pelear.

Ginny intentó devolverle una sonrisa, pero Amycus Carrow se la había quitado. Sólo podía esbozar una mueca medio sarcástica, sin llegar a la felicidad realmente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no se creía capaz de volver a ser completamente feliz. Había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, que ya no necesitaba pesadillas para asustarse. Estaba viviendo en una.

—No quiero cerrar los ojos —confesó, en un momento de súbita debilidad—. No puedo enfrentarme a la idea de él gritando de dolor por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>He de admitir que la segunda escena me daba un poco de miedo, porque esta Tracey es complicada y tiene demasiados matices. No es buena, pero tampoco es mala, ni blanca ni negra, yo diría que más bien es un gris, pero a veces muy clara y a veces muy oscura. Y Dennis también es complicado, porque una parte de él está rota y esa parte de él, precisamente se entiendo con Tracey y sus monstruos de una manera que nadie lo hace. <strong>

**Lo más fácil fue Ginny, aunque a veces no me inspira mucho, como en la primera escena. Me gusta que sea una mujer de armas tomar, eso sí, por eso está al mando. Pero en la última escena dejo en claro que también es vulnerable, que también siente miedo. No sé, la segunda parte del fic empieza muy agridulce.**

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_a 3 de Diciembre de 2014_


	9. Dejarse atrapar

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Dejarse at<strong>**rapar**

_"Si olvidas a las víctimas de esta guerra, ellos ganan"_

(pinta en el Callejón Diagon)

* * *

><p><em><span>6 de marzo de 1999<span>_

Cuando despertó, ella estaba allí, mirándolo. Parecía haber estado allí toda la mañana, mirándolo con esos ojos acongojados, pero, cuando despertó, no sentía ninguna clase de dolor ya. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo, mucho más en paz. Ginny suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio que la miraba a ella y movía su mano hasta tocar la suya. Ella intentó sonreír, pero no funcionó, Peakes sabía que su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca medio irónica para siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más.

—Estoy bien —respondió él. «Estoy entero», se dijo para sí. Estaba entero, o al menos eso le parecía.

Ella no preguntó cómo fue. No preguntó ninguna clase de detalles. Esos ya los conocía de primera mano, con excesivo detalle. En vez de eso, le palmeó la mano un poco antes de retirarla.

—Pomfrey me dejó estar aquí. De incógnito —contó ella.

—¿No vas a clase?

—Ya no —murmuró ella—, demasiado arriesgado. —Volteó hacia un pedazo de tela que tenía entre las manos y la extendió un poco, para que Peakes pudiera verla—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Él negó, pero aquella era, definitivamente, la tela más rara que había visto nunca. Extraña.

—Se ve… extraña —comentó—. ¿Qué es?

—Es… la capa de invisibilidad más infalible del mundo, según mi hermano —dijo ella—. Es de Harry. La envía Ron. Dice que la necesitaré.

—¿Cómo llegó?

—Abe. Cuando Luna fue a conseguirme algo de comida en la sala de los menesteres, Abe se la dio —contó ella, rápidamente.

—¿Y?

—La vamos a necesitar, Jimmy —contó ella—. Tú, yo, y Luna. Esto va a acabar en pocos días.

No agregó «y vamos a ganar». Por alguna razón, simplemente dejó claro que acabaría, para bien o para mal. Jimmy Peakes sabía exactamente por qué: era su última oportunidad, no podían desgastarla de ninguna manera. Cerro los ojos un momento, aun se sentía cansado y quería olvidar la noche anterior, quería eliminarla de su mente.

—Entonces… —empezó.

—Sí —respondió ella antes de que acabara siguiera de hacer la pregunta—. Sí. Quedan pocos días. Los Carrow están empezando a desesperarse. Sólo tenemos un golpe. Una oportunidad. Sólo una. No podemos malgastarla de ninguna manera.

—No lo haremos…

Él intentó incorporarse, para aferrar una de las manos de Ginny, pero ella se puso tensa.

—Sé qué piensas eso. Pero cualquiera puede caer.

—Al menos, tenemos la rabia suficiente para llevarnos a algunos con nosotros, ¿no? —intentó sonreír, pero supo que sólo le había salido una media sonrisa, torcida, intentando mostrarle al mundo una felicidad que no sentía.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Sí la tenemos.

Entonces, dejó ver lo que tenía bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Llegó esto, junto con la capa —le pasó el pedazo de pergamino—. Es una carta. De mi hermano.

Jimmy, sin decir nada, la tomó, y empezó a leer la apretada letra de uno de los Weasley.

_Ginny: _

_Todo terminará en pocos días, para bien o para mal. No puedo arriesgarme a decirte la fecha, por si interceptan la carta. Abe, de cualquier modo, se la dirá a quien le entregue el paquete. Esta vez no podemos fingir que Percy te envía una carta, no hay código posible para ocultar está información. Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, Abe nos los hará saber. Si nunca lo hace, cancelaremos todo y lo intentaremos otra vez. No podemos correr ninguna clase de riesgo._

_Tenemos un plan, pero es arriesgado, en general. Esta vez no vamos a poder evacuar a nadie, Ginny. Todos estarán en peligro. Nuestra mayor oportunidad es hacerles creer un engaño y abusar de nuestro factor sorpresa. Aunque nos esperan, lo sé, como todo el mundo, es por eso que hemos ideado la estrategia perfecta._

_Esto es lo que tienes que hacer…_

Jimmy alejó la mirada del pergamino después de repasar el plan. Era complicado, pero sabía que podían hacerlo. Volvió a intentar sonreír y volvió a fallar porque estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo.

—Lo haremos. Verás que lo haremos.

Ginny le correspondió con una mueca y él se quedó viéndola un momento, profundamente. Podía ver el rostro hermoso que había tras aquella cicatriz, la sonrisa que se escondía tras un labio partido a la mitad, detrás de una nariz magullada. Sabía que no eran sus únicas heridas. Sabía que en su pecho tendría para siempre una palabra, que sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeños cortes que habían sanado, pero también habían dejado cicatrices. Pomfrey se lo había dicho: era la marca de la magia oscura.

—Lo sé. —Ginny cerró los ojos—. Es que… no sé cómo resultará. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios, dudosa—. Antes iba a la batalla con cierta incertidumbre, pero confiada. Nunca salió tan mal para nosotros. Hasta el tres de mayo. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Perdimos tanto en tan poco tiempo… Harry murió dos veces esa noche y nunca pudimos recuperarnos de la segunda. Yo me quedé y fue la noche más larga de nuestras vidas.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo una lágrima.

—Puedes no contarlo…

—No, quiero contarlo.

—Yo no me quedé, McGonagall nos obligó a mí y a Creevey a irnos —dijo él—. Pero él se escabulló. Ni siquiera noté cuándo, porque, al llegar al fondo del pasadizo él ya no estaba. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera ido tras él. O lo hubiera convencido de quedarse, quién sabe.

—Quien sabe… —Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, medio vidriosos y sigue con el relato—. En general sobrevivimos todos. Atemorizados, pero sobrevivimos. Arrestaron a mi mamá en el instante, Bill y George intentaron defenderla, pero ella no los dejó hacerlo. Charlie… él… sacó a Percy de aquí. Lo hizo largarse, sabiendo que la traición se pagaba cara y al final… bueno… Percy se convirtió en doble agente pero… —se encoge de hombros—. Eso no era lo que quería contarte. No…

»Nos separaron a todos cuando los últimos se rindieron. Uno a uno. Nos ficharon. Nos interrogaron. Los que les servían, quedaron libres, pero bajo su custodia. Los que teníamos edad de estudiantes fuimos despojados de las varitas y interrogados. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. No nos hicieran gran cosa a los que no éramos sangre sucia, a ellos los mandaron a Azkaban sin escalas. Pero a nosotros…

»Nunca he sabido por qué nos mantuvieron con vida, sabiendo el riesgo que representábamos. Quizá porque se dieron cuenta de que si nos mataban a todos o nos encerraban a todos, no quedaría nadie. Creyeron poder controlarnos, Jimmy, y casi lo lograron. Todo aquel que apoyó a Harry fue degradado, perdió su empleo, se volvió un ciudadano de segunda categoría. Nos aterrorizaron a todos. Incluso a mí.

»Jimmy… —ella se puso en pie y se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama de él y empujarse hacia adentro con las dos manos—, si volvemos a perder… no quiero verlo —confesó, sacando algo de su túnica. Un líquido medio negruzco—. No voy a verlo.

Él tardó un poco en comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando lo hizo, Ginny ya guardaba de nuevo la poción en su túnica.

—No… digo… ¡no! No puedes hacer eso —se alarmó Peakes.

—Jimmy. Estoy cansada —le confió ella—. No quiero el peso de otra derrota. Me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarme de esta. ¿Cuánto me tomará la siguiente? Ya no me dejarán libre, ni siquiera vigilada. Iré a Azkaban, Jimmy, o a un lugar peor y… mírame… no quiero hacerlo. No quiero sufrirlo. Quiero que ganemos, a toda costa. —Ella desvió la mirada—. No se lo he dicho a Luna —confesó—, ella tiene el poder de hacerme sentir que es un error, pero lo cierto es que no quiero que nadie me convenza de que es un error.

—Estás cometiendo un error, ¿sabes?

—Un poco sí, pero… ¿quién puede soportar tantas cosas en diecisiete años y medio? —preguntó ella—. Si lo hago, nunca me odies por abandonarlos —pidió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seré libre —respondió ella—. Tanto si perdemos, como si ganamos, quiero ser libre.

Ginny buscó la mano de Jimmy y la aferró; él no cerró sus dedos en torno a la de ella, pero ella no se lo pidió. Sólo la aferró. Largo rato.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (madrugada)<span>_

Yaxley vivía en los suburbios de Londres, en una casa un poco grande que desde afuera se veía lujosa. Dennis sospechaba que no era lo más lujoso en lo que a Mansiones Mágicas se refería, pero estaba bastante bien. Esperaba a unos cuantos metros, recargado contra una pared, usando una capucha y ropa muggle normal. Así no llamaría tanto la atención. Aun así, en la bolsa de la sudadera tenía bien aferrada la varita, por si había gente vigilando. Él también lo estaba haciendo, porque Tracey le había dicho que si no salía a las doce, entrara por ella, fuera como fuera. Aquella noche no podían arriesgarse a un imprevisto, tenían el tiempo encima.

Miró el reloj. 11:57. Quedaban tres minutos para las doce y estaba ya visiblemente nervioso. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí dentro? Era la tercera vez que Tracey iba con Yaxley y ya había registrado media casa, pero cuando Neville les había dicho que no quedaba tiempo, habían tenido que improvisar. Se quedó viendo la verja de la casa, pero nada se movió. Se subió la capucha aún más, ocultando su rostro perfectamente.

11:58. Seguía esperando. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Vaisey en ese momento, que le había dicho que se preparaban para vaciar Ollivarnder's un poco más aquella noche. ¿Ya se habría efectuado el robo o aun no? Intentaba distraerse pensando en cualquier cosa, pero su mente volaba a Tracey, como siempre, a su cabello rojo, su piel blanca, sus labios pintados. Y a la figura que ofrecía entrelazada con Yaxley o con cualquier mortífago. Desde hacía días no podía parar de pensar en eso.

11:59. Volvió a mirar el reloj, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. Aun así, Dennis descubrió que el tiempo parecía ir aún más lento de lo normal, viendo un segundero perezoso en el reloj de su muñeca. Tracey había dicho que había sido de su abuelo. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Lancel… Lancel… ¿qué? No era el apellido de Tracey, sino el apellido de soltera de su madre muerta. Lancel… Lancel… Denbrough. ¡Lancel Denbrough! «El mejor abuelo que cualquiera pudo haber tenido», había resumido Tracey.

12:00. Dennis aferró un poco más la varita y empezó a acercarse hacia la verja, a paso lento, como si sólo caminara por allí, igual que cualquier otra noche. Cuando su reloj marcara un minuto pasadas las doce, entraría y sacaría a Tracey pasara lo que pasara. Sabía cuál era el riesgo que corrían. Si una parte, sólo una parte, salía mal antes de lo de Hogwarts, implicaba cancelarlo todo.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de hacer nada porque Tracey salió por la verja justo cuando él estaba a pocos pasos. Parecía apurada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Llevaba el peinado deshecho, pero no se detuvo a arreglarse el cabello. Se acercó a Dennis y lo aferró del brazo fuertemente.

—Vámonos —murmuró y se desapareció en el momento.

Aparecieron estrecha entrada del Callejón Knocturn y allí Tracey aprovechó para soltarse todo el cabello y subirse la capucha para no ser reconocida. Con el cabello al aire era como una cerilla encendida de noche. Debajo de la capa negra llevaba un abrigo largo, de una tela que no era especialmente caliente, pero que le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo. Y debajo… Debajo… no llevaba gran cosa.

—Vamos —apresuro Dennis, caminando hacia el Callejón Diagon.

El callejón, como siempre, no estaba solo. Vendedores que salían de noche a vender cosas ilegales y desaparecían en cuanto se acercaba la patrulla de aurores que debía de andar cerca, magos parias y sin varita a los que habían dejado libres por ser demasiado viejos y pedían limosna. Por si fuera poco, había empezado a llover. Dennis soltó una maldición e intentó apresurarse caminando, seguido por Tracey que se había sacado los zapatos de tacón para poder ir más rápido. Habrían dado cualquier cosa por ir al apartamento de Tracey primero, pero las instrucciones de Longbottom habían sido claras: «Vengan al cuartel en cuanto lo hagan, no se retrasen».

El día 11 de Marzo, que acababa de empezar, iba a ser terriblemente largo. Dennis lo presentía.

Y sólo acababa de empezar.

Llamó a la puerta trasera de Sortilegios Weasley y enseñó el ojo tatuado en su mano. Sólo él lo llevaba aquella vez, Tracey se las había arreglado para hacerlo desaparecer antes de ir a su cita con Yaxley. El tatuaje en la palma de la mano seguía siendo un buen método para identificar a los que eran miembros de la Orden o del ED, que ya eran casi la misma cosa, pero aparecía cada que se convocaba una reunión, así que a veces podía ser inoportuno.

Los dejaron pasar, la mayoría ya estaban allí, incluso Vaisey, sentado en el suelo, al fondo.

—Muerto —anunció Tracey—. Yaxley ha muerto.

Oficialmente, habían dejado a la Oficina de seguridad mágica sin cabeza. Y no sólo eso…

—¿Y las pruebas?

—Plantadas. Por lo que a ellos respecta, atacaremos el Ministerio mañana a la hora que planeamos tomar Hogwarts —anunció Tracey—. Ante la muerte de Yaxley, dejarán que quizá alguien sin experiencia tome su lugar y se encargará de sacar a mucha gente de Hogwarts para proteger el ministerio. Estamos listos —anunció ella.

Después, se dirigió hasta Vaisey para sentarse a su lado, del mismo modo que hizo Dennis. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y ella recargó su cabeza. No habían hablado mucho del asunto del otro día. De hecho, no habían hablado absolutamente nada. Sólo pasaban la mitad del tiempo pegados, piel contra piel, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de una mesa, el brazo de él en los hombros de ella, los codos tocándose… Pero no habían hablado nada.

No habían dicho «Esto es algo», porque no sabían sí quería que lo fuera. Tracey estaba esperando a que salieran vivos de todo aquello y Dennis descubrió que no quería ponerle nombre a nada hasta que tuviera la supervivencia asegurada. Vaisey, sin embargo, al darse cuenta después de unos cuantos días, había sacudido la cabeza y había sonreído para sí. Tracey Davis y Dennis Creevey. Ellos ni siquiera querían ni pensarlo. Les habían arrebatado tanto que creía que, si no le ponían nombre, si hacían como que no existía enfrente de los demás, no podrían arrebatárselos.

Apenas escucharon las palabras de Neville. Sabían el plan de memoria, lo habían repetido tantas veces en los últimos días que se había quedado ya grabado en su cabeza. De todos modos, repetirlo una vez más era sólo precaución. Y estaban seguros de que no iba a ser la última vez que lo oían.

—Entonces, si nadie se ofrece… —Tracey levantó la cabeza con esas palabras de Neville, volviendo a prestar atención—, sólo nos queda hacer el sorteo.

Ella se puso en pie, seguida por Dennis. Estaban echando un pergamino a una bolsa. Vaisey fue de los primeros, los Weasley al completo le siguieron. Después lo hecho Tracey, pero a Dennis no lo dejaron.

—Sólo los mayores de edad —le dijo Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisa. Había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Tenía el cabello corto, como chico, con picos por todas partes, quizá porque no había tenido tiempo de verse en un espejo.

Dennis se hizo para atrás y chocó con Andromeda. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella, pero seguía llegando a dormir a su casa. Ella no había cuestionado en ningún momento sus ganas de pelear y lo que hacía. Simplemente le había dado un techo y le había dicho donde conseguir una varita. Sólo eso. Ella le palmeó la cabeza.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, chico —murmuró ella—. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Lo verás.

Él asintió viendo a los demás dejar sus nombres y, cuando estuvieron todos, Neville sacó un papel. Leyó el nombre alto y claro.

—Neil Vaisey.

Vaisey alzó la mirada y después la mano. Neville iba a meter otra vez su mano en la bolsa para sacar otro pedazo de pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano de Tracey se alzó entre la multitud.

—Yo iré con él —dijo con la voz segura.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Neville. Ella ya había hecho su parte, no tenía necesidad de…

—Sí —respondió—. Yo iré con él.

Dennis se quedó viéndola, se acercó a ella después, cuando volvían a retomar los detalles del plan, a ultimar todo. No tenían mucho tiempo. Amanecería y quizá podrían descansar un poco mientras los mortífagos creían que atacarían el ministerio y se preparaban. Y cuando callera la noche. Atacarían. Pero no donde ellos creían.

Se iban a hacer con Hogwarts.

No estaban listos para tomar el ministerio eso sería suicida.

Dennis cogió la mano de Tracey y se sentó al lado de ella. Ella parecía prestar atención a Neville y no dijo nada, pero, después de unos cuantos segundos, su rostro se volvió hacia el cuello de Dennis y alzó sus labios hasta su oreja, para decirle algo en un murmullo.

—Dennis. Tú nos sacas —murmuró.

Él asintió. Sí que iban a tener un día largo por delante. Apretó la mano de Tracey y fijo la vista al frente, sin ver nada, realmente. No se fijó mucho en Vaisey que estaba blanco como un papel y apretaba los puños, con los ojos cerrados, quizá mentalizándose para lo que pasaría. Sólo tenían una oportunidad, no podían desperdiciarla.

—Trace… —murmuró Dennis, sin voltear la vista hacia ella—. Pase lo que pase… te quiero.

Ella sólo apretó más su mano. Ni siquiera respondió.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (19:00)<span>_

—¿Están listos?

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de Tracey, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta. ¿Estarían alguna vez listos? No estaba del todo segura. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban, sin embargo, y aun así estaban retrasando el momento innecesariamente. Una vez que ellos hicieran su parte los demás empezarían a trabajar en la cadena de actos de aquel plan. No era infalible, pero era lo más cercano que tenían a eso. Tracey suspiró. Llevaba unos guantes que dejaban los dedos libres, una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color. Lo que Dennis denominaría ropa cómoda, pero de algún modo no acababa de sentirse bien con eso. Extrañaba las túnicas que le transmitían cierta familiaridad.

—Un minuto —respondió Vaisey por ella y se acercó—. ¿Segura de esto? —le preguntó.

Tracey asintió sin devolverle la mirada.

—Segura. Después de todo… ¿cuántas veces me has salvado?

—Unas cuantas —respondió él. Si ella no se equivocaba, exactamente tres. Les faltaba bastante para estar a mano.

—Entonces, me toca a mí cubrirte las espaldas esta vez, ¿no? —sonrió, pero lo hizo nerviosa, como si no estuviera segura de todo aquello. Así que se acercó a su oreja y murmuró unas palabras allí—: Tengo un plan de rescate. No te preocupes.

Entonces se puso en pie y se dirigió a Dennis. No había muchas personas allí, estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, demasiado cerca de Hogwarts. Apenas Neville, Dennis y un pelirrojo más. Dennis se quedó mirándola y ella supo que no sabía que decir. No eran muy románticos, no tenían por qué serlo. Simplemente ellos eran y serían, pasara lo que pasara, habrían sido. Ella intentó componer su sonrisa nerviosa, sólo un poco, pero no lo logró.

—Vuelve con vida —pidió él.

—Que no te maten —le dijo ella, buscando su mano y entrelazándola un momento. Después, la soltó y se encaró a Hogwarts—. Lista —declaró y después miró a Neville brevemente—. Empieza a contar, Longbottom. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

No hubo besos de despedida. Dennis y ella no los necesitaban. Vaisey se puso al lado de ella y ella alcanzó a oír sus palabras antes de que salieran a descubierto, convirtiéndose en blancos fáciles. Iban a tener que correr si no querían que un rayo verde los abatiera.

—Me gustaría tener a alguien a quien dedicarle un beso de despedida —dijo Vaisey.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Para saber que tengo alguien con quien volver —repuso él.

Y salieron a descubierto.

A partir de allí, todo era incierto, tenían un plan, pero estaba lleno de hoyos y agujeros. Lo único que tenían que hacer era simple y era crear una distracción grande. Corrieron los dos juntos, sabiendo que alguien ya debía de haberlos identificado, pues por más que hubieran dejado en Hogwarts sólo la seguridad indispensable, alguien debía estar patrullando el perímetro y ellos no estaban haciendo nada por esconderse.

Vaisey sacó la varita, ella rebuscó algo entre las bolsas.

—¡A la de tres! —gritó—. Uno… dos… ¡tres! —y lanzó el explosivo.

Vaisey apuntó.

—¡_Incendio_!

Fue brutal. Si todavía no notaban su presencia, era imposible esconderla con aquella explosión. La respuesta fue inmediata. Estaban lejos de las puertas aun, pero ya volaban algunos rayos verdes y rojos. Tracey sacó la varita y repelió la mayoría de ellos mientras Vaisey se encargaba de dejar explosivos por donde pasaban. Explotarían cuando él quisiera.

Siguieron corriendo. Pronto ya no eran dos contra uno, o contra dos. Eran dos contra diez, quince… Tracey ya no podía contarlos, empezaban a perder.

—¡Ahora! —gritó.

Vaisey no falló. Tras ellos, hubo un montón de pequeñas explosiones. No quedaba mucho. Con eso conseguirían atraer a toda la seguridad de Hogwarts a los terrenos, justo lo que necesitaban. Y después… Tracey cerró los ojos un momento cuando se vio rodeada.

«Dejarse atrapar».

Tenían que aguantar unos segundos más, para darle suficientemente tiempo a lo que fuera que Longbottom estuviera haciendo. Después de eso, la vigilancia volvería a los pasillos, pero más débil, porque muchos patrullarían el perímetro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más. Habían repasado eso miles de veces. Millones. Se lo sabían de memoria. Pero hasta la noche anterior, Tracey no sabía que le tocaría a ella y a Vaisey. Antes sólo eran Sujeto núm. 1 y Sujeto núm. 2.

Estaba espalda contra espalda con Vaisey. Aún tenía la varita alzada con la mano derecha y él con la izquierda. Con cuidado, llevó su mano libre hasta la libre de él y él supo que era el momento.

«Dejarse atrapar».

Para Tracey, era más difícil de lo que parecía. Para Tracey, significaba algo incierto, algo negro. Dejarse atrapar era arriesgarse. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No por la causa, como Longbottom podía llegar a creer, ni por la guerra. Aceptaba aquello y se arriesgaba por Vaisey. Porque no habría soportado que él lo hiciera sólo con alguien más. Cuando se lo había encontrado la primera vez habían prometido que estarían en eso hasta el final.

Habían sido dos contra el mundo hasta que apareció Dennis. La variable que faltaba en su ecuación. Eran tres. Y si sobrevivían, iban a seguir siendo los tres.

Lentamente, alzo las manos y dejó caer la varita. Vaisey hizo lo mismo.

Se estaban rindiendo.

Los rodearon. Tracey se las arregló para meter una botella en la bolsa del pantaón de Vaisey con una nota de pergamino escrita por su propia mano que decía lo siguiente: «Si Dennis no aparece en toda la noche, tómala. Significa que ya no va a aparecer nunca». Ella tenía la suya propia. Antes que acabar en Azkaban, la muerte.

Después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido y demasiado confuso para entenderlo. Se dejó llevar, arrastrar por sus captores. Los separaron y ya no pudo distinguir a Vaisey. En algún momento la registraron, pero no le quitaron la botella escondida en su pantalón, las había encantado para que nadie pudiera verla —más que ella y Vaisey—, igual que la de Vaisey. En algún momento le pusieron una venda en los ojos y todo se limitó a dejarse arrastrar, a dejarse atar con las manos por detrás por una maraña de pasillos que conocía demasiado bien, pero no lo suficiente como para orientarse por ellos de esa manera.

Hogwarts.

Aquella noche sería muy larga. Pero ellos habían caído en la trampa.

Finalmente, le quitaron la venda de los ojos, la ataron a una silla y la dejaron sola. Pudo, por fin, ver donde estaba y pensar con claridad. Las mazmorras. ¿Qué otro lugar? Las conocía tan bien que podría orientarse por ellas con los ojos cerrados. Cuántas veces no había corrido por allí persiguiendo a Daphne para que le contara un secreto, o había corrido con Lily para meterse a tener una plática de chicas en alguno de los salones en desuso.

Todo ese tiempo parecía lejano, de otra era.

Suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza para atrás con su escasa movilidad. Ella estaba atada a la silla por la cintura y tenía las manos atadas por atrás. Intentó sentir el nudo con sus dedos, pero no lo encontró. De todos modos, no serviría de nada si no tenía una varita. ¿Cómo podría defenderse si no tenía una varita? Cerró los ojos. Sólo tenía que esperar, deseando que Vaisey estuviera un poco mejor que ella.

Al menos habían caído en la trampa, totalmente. Habían descuidado otros lugares ante la creencia de que Hogwarts estaba actualmente amenazado, aunque ellos sólo habían explotado algunas cosas con estilo. Tracey sonrió para sí un momento, intentando infundirse esperanza, algo demasiado difícil en aquellos tiempos, pero de todos modos lo intentó.

Habían caído en la trampa, totalmente.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta y ella intentó poner cara de nada para no dar ninguna pista de vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, no pudo, pues en cuanto vio a la persona que entró, su expresión se descompuso. Llevaba una túnica azul marino con una insignia del departamento de Seguridad Mágica —que últimamente no protegía a nadie, más que a los asesinos— y tenía la misma cara que Tracey imaginaba en sus sueños —más que nada, en sus pesadillas—. Como si en poco menos de un año no hubiera cambiando nada.

—Hola, Tracey —saludó.

Faltaba su sonrisa, sin embargo. ¿Quién se la habría borrado?

Blaise Zabini se sentó frente a ella.

Eran exactamente las 19:00.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de aquí, todos los capítulos estarán situados la misma noche. Tampoco son muchos: quedan el 8, el 9 y el 10. Casi nada. Ya me está entrando nostalgia, así que dejamos la nota más corta. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 10 de diciembre de 2014_


	10. 19:30

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a mí sólo se me fue la olla.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: 19:30<strong>

_"Para volver a tomar el control de su país, los ingleses no necesitan un milagro. Necesitan unirse. Puede ser difícil, pero no imposible"_

(opinión en Le monde magic, periódico mágico inglés)

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

No cabían los tres perfectamente debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, pero no importaba. En cuanto empezaron a ver a los aurores moverse hacia la salida, Ginny supo que era hora de hacer lo mismo… aunque no exactamente hacia los terrenos. Caminaban tan rápido como podían, pero era evidente que no estaban del todo cómodos bajo aquella capa de invisibilidad. Ginny ha pisado un par de veces a Luna sin querer y otro par a Peakes. Jimmy, curiosamente, intenta ser el más cuidadoso, aunque Luna simplemente devuelve los pisotones al ser igual de despistada que ella.

Se detuvieron ante el águila. ¿Cómo iban a subir? No sabían la contraseña del despacho del director y seguramente Amycus la cambiaba cada semana, pues razones no le faltaban. Sin embargo, la solución les llegó como caída del cielo, una casualidad que ni siquiera habían previsto. La profesora Lancaster, de Aritmancia, apareció.

—Pureza —dijo, y aparecieron las escaleras.

Ginny casi sonrió.

—No podemos tener más suerte —murmuró y siguió a la profesora Lancaster escaleras arriba manteniendo una distancia prudencial, pues aunque fueran cubiertos, el ruido los podía delatar y, más importante, eran bastante altos y los pies se asomaban a veces por debajo de la capa.

La profesora Lancaster entró en la oficina del director y ellos esperaron afuera, un momento. Se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, y, al ver que la escalera no volvía a bajar, se relajaron un momento. Ginny respiró hondo y aferró la varita, Luna tenía su misma expresión calmada y Peakes había entornado los ojos.

—A la de tres —empezó él—. Uno…

—Dos… —se encargó Luna.

—¡Tres! —exclamó Ginny—. ¡_Bombarba Maxima_!

La puerta salió volando en un estruendo y los tres entraron sin duda.

La escena en la que encontraron a la profesora Lancaster y a Amycus Carrow no pudo ser menos perturbadora. La profesora, cuyo esposo debía estar durmiendo en ese mismo momento en alguna de las habitaciones del castillo y que daba clase de Artes Oscuras, tenía la boca pegada a la de Amycus, y estaban bastante… pegados. Ginny sonrió. Los habían agarrado en una posición de vulnerabilidad.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó ella.

No acertó, Lancaster fue más rápida al desviar el hechizo. Amycus reaccionó un poco más tarde. Eran tres contra dos y probablemente no tenían de ventaja más que el factor sorpresa. Peakes agitó la barita y cubrió la habitación de humo en un segundo, mientras que Ginny apuntó directamente a donde estaba Amycus Carrow y Lancaster y disparó un par de hechizos aturdidores. Detrás de ella, oyó a Luna hacer lo propio con una voz que estaba muy lejos de ser la voz soñadora que usaba casi siempre.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Peakes apuntó al escritorio de Carrow, que antaño había pertenecido a Snape y a Dumbledore y a incontables directores.

—¡_Confrigo_!

El hechizo provocó una pequeña explosión que lanzó a Carrow y a Lancaster hacia atrás mientras Ginny conjuraba un _Protego_ para protegerse de los rayos que habían lanzado. No alcanzó a Luna, que se estrelló contra la pared de atrás, después de sufrir un aturdidor. Ginny ni siquiera se permitió voltear, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Si lo hacía, estaría cometiendo un error, dándoles a Carrow y a Lancaster, que apenas lograban levantarse, la distracción que necesitaba. En vez de eso, actúo.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —la varita de Amycus Carrow salió disparada hacia su mano—-. Bueno, parece que esto es mío.

Peakes hizo lo propio con Lancaster.

Ginny, sin perder ni un solo segundo, apunto hacia Amycus primero, y después hacia la profesora Lancaster.

—¡_Incarcerus_! —Al momento, cuerdas salieron de su varita, atándolos de las piernas y los brazos. Sonrió satisfecha, acercándose, mientras Carrow la miraba con una expresión de odio—. ¿Me tiene miedo? —le espetó—. No se preocupe, no le vamos a hacer nada… —«como lo que me hizo a mí», le faltó agregar; pero en vez de eso, dijo otra cosa—: muy grave. Sólo somos estudiantes, después de todo.

No pudo resistir las ganas de hacer eso.

—¡Pagarán muy caro todo esto! —espetó él.

—¡Se los harán pagar! —dijo ella.

Peakes se había acercado a Luna y la ayudaba a levantarse, pudo ver Ginny por el rabillo del ojo. Bueno, lo habían logrado. No estaba tan mal haberlo hecho así de rápido, porque dudaba que fueran a tener la misma buena suerte el resto de la noche.

—Ahora sólo nos aseguraremos que no puedan salir de aquí —murmuró ella—. ¿Jimmy? ¿Haces el honor?

—Por supuesto. —Peakes apuntó a Carrow primero—: _Petrificus totalus_ —y luego hizo lo mismo con Lancaster.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Luna—. Aún hay cosas que hacer —remarcó. Ya tenía color en las mejillas, pero aún se la notaba algo débil

Ginny asintió, tomando la capa de invisibilidad para volvérsela a colocar encima.

Detrás de ellos, el reloj marcó las 19:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

La profesora McGonagall suspiró al ver la hora en el reloj de su pared. Había oído a los aurores moverse de su puerta unos momentos antes y sabía que ese era el momento que había estado esperando desde que la chica Weasley había ido a pedirle ayuda. Si Merlín quería, la mañana siguiente Hogwarts sería libre.

Se puso en pie, poniéndose su bata escocesa y salió al pasillo. Apuntó hacia arriba con la varita.

—¡_Piertotum Locomotor_!

Aquel hechizo le había parecido magistral siempre, desde la primera vez que lo había leído. En la lejanía, oyó a las armaduras empezar a moverse y sonrió, satisfecha. Sabía que, uno a uno, los profesores que los apoyaban estaban haciendo su parte en aquel plan casi suicida.

En la pared de su habitación, el reloj marcó las 19:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

Habían establecido un juego de miradas evasivas, de preguntas sin respuesta. Tracey no soportaba la idea de volver a verlo en esas condiciones, incluso hubiera preferido no verlo nunca jamás, hacerse a la idea de que para ella estaba muerto. Pero no, allí lo tenía, enfrente. Blaise Zabini, en todo su esplendor. Se sentía tan vulnerable frente a él, ni siquiera cuando había estado entre sus sábanas y lo había besado. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Dos antiguos amantes que se encontraban ahora en bandos contrarios. Parecía una mala novela romántica _muggle_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella—. Creí que querías dedicarte a algo menos… ¿violento?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya vez, me enlisté.

Ella no pudo contener las ganas de soltar una risa medio irónica.

—¿Te enlistaste, o te enlistaron? —preguntó.

—Lo segundo —admitió él, entre dientes, como si se diera cuenta de que no podía esconderle nada, no a ella—. Y se supone que las preguntas las hago yo.

—Hazlas entonces. —Tracey intentó encogerse de hombros, pero no era muy cómodo en la posición que estaba—. Todo lo que quieras saber. —«Pero no te garantizo, Blaise Zabini, que vaya a contestar», pensó ella. Si ella todavía podía leerlo a la perfección, él también podía hacer lo mismo con ella. Un riesgo que había que correr. ¿Cuántos sentimientos aún tenían atorados entre los dos? ¿Cuántas cosas entre ellos se habían podrido y cuántas habían revivido? Tracey no tenía ni idea, pero la primera pregunta no la sorprendió en lo más absoluto. Después de todo, no tenían mucha prisa, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué estás con ellos?

—Creo en…

—No me jodas. No crees en esa causa.

—Quería ayudar… —lo intentó de nuevo.

—No me jodas. Nunca has querido ayudar a nadie que no seas tú misma, Davis —espetó él, y ella pudo notar que él sabía que le había dolido que la llamara «Davis» en vez de «Tracey».

—Quería… —dudó otra vez.

—Sólo di la verdad. Aun sé distinguir cuando dices una mentira.

—Porque era lo único que me quedaba —admitió ella, finalmente.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué sabrás tú? —espetó ella—. Has estado bien. Nadie te ha molestado, no has estado a punto de morir, no has…

—He oído los rumores —empezó él, poniéndose en pie, acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Cabello pelirrojo, teñido, probablemente. Acento francés que a veces parece fingido, pero que a todos les encanta. Enigmática. Bella. Joven. ¿Te suena? —Había puesto su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, con una mueca que ella no le había visto jamás, entre dolida y furiosa—. ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Ella no supo que contestar. Por primera vez desde que había empezado, no supo que decir. Ni siquiera eso. Se le habían quedado atoradas las palabras en la garganta porque ya ningún «porqué» parecía adecuarse a lo que había estado haciendo. Había pensado muchas veces en eso, en lo que se había convertido. Pero nunca había podido dar una respuesta igual a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Blaise Zabini en ese momento. Generalmente se contaba mentiras a sí misma para convencerse de que no era tan malo, tan degradante, tan humillante, dependiendo de cómo se sintiera.

Pero estaba frente a la única persona a la que nunca le había podido mentir. ¿Cómo superar eso?

—Porque quería encontrar al que mató a mi madre —respondió, finalmente—. Y matarlo.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó Blaise, separándose de ella, volviendo a la silla en la que había estado sentado hasta el momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Murió en la guerra –-admitió.

—Y seguiste…

—No me quedaba nada más —se defendió ella—. ¿No deberías preguntarme otro tipo de cosas? Como si tengo aliados afuera, dónde están…

—Ya me confirmaste que tienes aliados —dijo él—. Con la pregunta «¿por qué estás con ellos?» Tú y yo sabemos quiénes son «ellos». Y están cerca, lo sé, es propio de ellos.

—No le has avisado a nadie, de todas formas —lo confrontó ella. Aun no la ponía nerviosa, pero sabía que muchas de las cosas que los unían ya ni siquiera existían. Habían tomado caminos demasiado separados—. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué detenerte? —Tracey lo vio apretar el puño y sonrió—. Quizá me toca a mí hacer algunas preguntas… ¿por qué lo aceptaste? ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

La respuesta tardó en llegar. De hecho, llegaba con diez meses de retraso. La primera vez que ella se la había preguntado había sido la noche del dos de mayo, cuando Voldemort obtuvo la victoria definitiva. Él le había prometido que nunca la heriría en vez de responder y se había ido. Ella nunca lo había perdonado.

—Amenazaron a mi madre. —Tan simple. Tan obvia. Blaise Zabini siempre había querido a la viuda negra, como Tracey solía llamarla para sí, más a que a nadie en el mundo. Más que a sí mismo. Más de lo que Caterina Zabini se merecía, por supuesto—. De muerte.

No había necesidad de explicar más cosas. Tracey lo entendía —y aun así lo condenaba—. Todo lo que no había tenido sentido antes empezaba a cobrarlo. Los silencios de Blaise Zabini, aun cuando solía tener un sentido del humor más negro que cualquiera. Era, de los cinco Slytherin de su generación, el que había resistido más tiempo. Draco cayó en sexto, cuando el destino de su padre pendía de un hilo; Theodore el verano después de la muerte de Dumbledore, porque era lo que se esperaba de él, cuando, según Tracey, a él le chupara un huevo; Greg y Vincent, más tarde ese mismo año, por el influjo de los Carrow. Blaise resistió hasta 1998.

Después de mayo, encontraron su punto débil.

—La viuda negra… —murmuró ella.

—Nunca, jamás… —Blaise se volvió a acercar a ella, escupiendo las palabras sobre su rostro— la vuelvas a llamar así en mi presencia.

Ella se deleitó con su furia. Después de perderlo de vista, quedándose con una promesa en los labios que cumplir, había fantaseado con enfurecerlo muchas veces, había soñado con él y lo había besado en sueños, había soñado con su muerte y la había sufrido, pero al final, todo se había ido atenuando. Apagando. Sólo había quedado la promesa y el deseo de ponerlo furioso y hacerle pagar.

—¡Eso es lo que es! —exclamó.

Vio venir la mano y no se arrepintió. Sintió el golpe, la bofetada y no se arrepintió. El dolor era lacerante, y casi imposible de ignorar, probablemente tenía la mejilla roja, aunque no podía vérsela. Pero podía sentirlo. La furia que había estado esperando desde que la había abandonado —aunque quizá había sido algo mutuo—, desde que hizo la promesa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Levantó la cabeza, mostrando su orgullo, que era lo único que le quedaba—. Porque… ¿sabes? Rompí la promesa que te hice —murmuró. Él se alejó, quizá avergonzado, porque nunca había golpeado a una chica, pero ella lo ignoró, siguió hablando—. Me tarde, eso sí. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me aguanté las ganas de llorar por ti, Blaise Zabini? ¿Cuántas veces grité, ahogando el grito con la almohada, sólo para que las lágrimas no salieran? Pero, seamos honestos: esto es una mierda. Es un país de pesadilla. Un tiempo de pesadilla. ¿Cuánto creías que podía aguantar? ¿Creías que la dura de Tracey Davis no lloraría por toda la mierda? —le espetó, alzando la voz—. ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido! ¡Míralo!

Blaise Zabini le concedió una mirada. Una larga, pensativa, como si la estuviera evaluando en silencio. Tracey Davis se dio el lujo de corresponderla y descubrió que no estaba en absoluto en paz consigo misma, ni con Blaise, ni con todo lo que había sido algún día. De cualquier manera que hubiera ocurrido esa escena, dudaba haber llegado a estarlo algún día, dudaba quedar en paz. Y se lo había imaginado muchas veces antes de que Dennis Creevey entrara por su puerta y le demostrara que existía un poco de esperanza en un mundo lleno de mierda.

—Tracey…

—Soy una prostituta —puntualizó ella, con la voz agria, más agria de lo que él se la había oído jamás.

—No te llames así.

—Pero lo soy —dijo ella—. Llama a las cosas por su maldito nombre, Zabini. Soy una prostituta.

—No…

—¿No qué?

—No creí que te fuera a ir tan mal —finalmente admitió él, viéndola profundamente, como si hubiese esperado algo más de ella.

Tracey rió con una risa amarga, que había cosechado en todo aquel tiempo sumida en una vida que era un desastre. Ella misma era un desastre, también. Aquellos meses su vida había cambiado tanto que ya no podía reconocerse. Antes solía ser una niña rica, en una casa rica, con un padre rico y la herencia de su madre esperando que se hiciera mayor de edad.

—¿No lo creíste? —se burló—. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una mestiza. Asesinaron a mi padre, joder. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me sentara a esperar a que alguien se vengara por mí? No. Un día sólo empecé a hacerlo y después ya era lo único que tenía sentido en toda mi vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

—No lo sientas, ya es demasiado tarde. Para ti. Para mí. Tú te tatuaste algo en lo que no crees en el antebrazo izquierdo. Por tu madre… —ella sonrió—. La odio, pero entiendo que lo hayas hecho por ella. Yo me volví puta por mi padre, para encontrar a su asesino. Supongo los dos tenemos métodos para dormir por la noche, una justificación. Nos queda eso.

—Tú tienes una maldita causa.

—No creo en ella. ¿Quieren ser altruistas por los sangres sucias? Que lo sean. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero ver caer a todos los malditos mortífagos, quiero verlos arder en el infierno —respondió ella—. El bienestar de los sangres sucias en general me importa un pito. Excepto de uno.

Dennis.

¿Dónde estaría mientras se preparaba para ir a rescatarla? Se lo imaginó con la mirada de animal herido que cargaba siempre consigo y un gesto de silenciosa determinación. Hacía días que sabía cuánto estaba dispuesta a dar por él, pero no lo había admitido hasta la noche que le había hablado de su promesa.

—Tracey, lo siento, de verás… Sabes que digo la verdad —dijo él—. Siempre has sabido cuando digo la verdad.

Él tenía razón. Si él la conocía como la palma de su mano, ella lo conocía de la misma manera. Podía decirle que lo sabía, que lo entendía, pero no quería darle la razón, se negaba a darle la razón a Blaise Zabini en ese momento. Así que volteó la mirada, ignorándolo, haciendo como que no estaba allí. Él sólo insistió. Quizá su tacto ya no le producía descargas eléctricas y lo que pudo haber sido había interpuesto demasiadas cosas entre ellos. Blaise Zabini la rodeó y le tomó las manos, atadas detrás.

—Tracey, lo siento —murmuró otra vez, intentando llamar la atención de ella—. También romí mi promesa.

—¿Qué…?

—Te hice más daño uniéndome a ellos que el que nunca planee hacerte… —y apuntando con la varita, murmuró—: _Diffinido_. —Las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos se soltaron—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que atinó a decir ella.

Él sólo siguió liberándola, hasta que fue capaz de pararse. Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pudo haberlo golpeado y haber corrido, pero no hizo absolutamente nada por un momento y él la abrazó.

—Tracey…

Ella no respondió el abrazo. Se dejó abrazar, pero sus brazos no se movieron durante un largo momento. Sentía los brazos de Zabini en su espalda, sentía como la recorrían, pero no hizo nada. Intentó recordar los momentos en los que esos abrazos habían sido su mundo, pero era un tiempo tan lejano y tan diferente que ya casi lo había olvidado. Daphne sonreía y gritaba que se consiguieran un cuarto mientras Theodore alzaba una ceja. Draco no se quejaba y Pansy se reía. Habían sido amigos alguna vez, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de que había sido de ellos. Los chicos, todos mortífagos —por gusto o por obligación—, probablemente. Pansy se había ido agriando junto con Draco, Daphne tenía miedo y Theodore había decidido protegerla por encima de cualquier cosa —incluso de sus amigos—… Definitivamente, eran tiempos diferentes y los tiempos pasados —siempre mejores— no volverían jamás.

Así que cuando movió las manos, lo hizo para separarlos, para volver a poner la distancia entre ellos.

—Blaise, nos pasaron muchas cosas encima —fue lo único que dijo—. Demasiadas cosas. No sólo es la guerra, son nuestras elecciones… —Mantuvo las lágrimas adentro. Lo miró—. Sé que lo sientes… —se atrevió a admitir—. Desde que empezaste a hablar, lo he sabido. —Tragó saliva—. Pero eso no cambia nada. Los errores que cometimos y las decisiones que no nos atrevimos a tomar por miedo nos hicieron esto. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste, de despedida—. No todo es como lo cuentan, las historias de amor en bandos contrarios nunca acaban bien. No pueden acabar bien.

Blaise sólo extendió la mano, con una mueca indescifrable. Las palabras tardaron en pasar de su garganta a sus labios, pero llegaron.

—Al menos déjame sacarte de aquí.

Detrás de ellos, en una de las paredes casi desnudas de la habitación, el reloj marcó las 19:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

Hannah Abbott se apostó fuera de la habitación del profesor Lancaster, junto con otra chica de Hufflepuff. No era cercana a nadie, porque había repetido sexto el año anterior y ahora estaba en séptimo, si a eso se le podía llamar estudiar.

«¿Dónde demonios se metió Alecto Carrow?», se preguntó, porque no habían logrado encontrar a la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

En su muñeca, el reloj marcó las 19:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

—No tenemos mucho tiempo…

—Ya lo sabemos, maldita sea, lo has repetido un millón de veces, Nev —espetó Susan Bones. Estaba junto a Seamus, que llevaba un parche en el ojo. Había entrado a formar parte de su pequeño equipo junto con Dean después de demostrar que podía manejar explosivos con cuidado. Aun así, tenía una quemadura bastante fea del lado derecho de la cara que se extendía por su cuello hasta su pecho—. «Tenemos que hacerlo todo rápido, bla, bla, bla…» —imitó bastante correctamente—. Dean, Seamus y yo creamos la distracción en cuanto nos vean. ¿Hecho? Con lo de Vaisey y Tracey ya no quedara mucho, de todos modos…

—¿Qué volarán?

—La torre de Trelawney —confesó Seamus—. Dicen que nadie lo hace desde hace tiempo…

—¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

—¡Ya oímos, Nev! —espetó Dean—. ¡Vámonos!

Estaban en la sala de Menesteres. Contrario a lo que los aurores pensaban después de haber atrapado a Tracey y a Vaisey, no iban a entrar por los terrenos, sino por el corazón mismo de Hogwarts, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en la batalla del 2 de mayo. La única diferencia en ese momento es que tenían una planeación llena de distracciones.

Dean, Seamus y Susan salieron por la puerta con las varitas apuntando al frente y una pequeña bolsa atascada de explosivos letales. En realidad, eran fuegos artificiales que harían un estruendo en la torre de Trelawney y se encargarían de volcar la atención hacia allá.

—En cuanto se oiga el ruido…

—¡Ya lo sabemos! —espetó Angelina Johnson a Neville, hastiada. Entendía que el chico, que estaba encargado de que todo aquel plan funcionara a la perfección, fuera tan perfeccionista, pero lo entendía. Ella y los dos Weasley mayores, junto con Hestia Jones y otros cuantos se encargarían de detener a los aurores que acudieran a revisar que pasaba en la Torre de Adivinación. Eran un plan demasiado largo, pero Neville estaba seguro de que funcionaría, tenía que funcionar.

La moneda de Neville se empezó a calentar y en el dorso, se escribió una palabra: «AHORA».

—¡Fuera ustedes! —exclamó.

Angelina Johnson y los demás salieron de la sala de menesteres. Neville empezaba a ponerse nervioso. El cabello rudio de Dennis Creevey estaba más allá, mirándose las manos con una cara de nada. Pero lo había visto con Tracey, la manera en que estaban pegados constantemente y como sus manos siempre estaban tocándose. Era obvio que temía por ella.

Más allá, estaban Ron y Hermione. Era impresionante lo mucho que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hermione seguía teniendo el cabello corto, muy corto. Desordenado, como siempre, pero tan corto como un chico. Ron se había recortado un poco la barba de tantos días, pero era obvio que pocas noches dormían bajo techo firme y en una cama cómoda. Estaban acostumbrados a huir.

—Chicos… —se acercó Neville.

—Casi es tiempo —murmuró Hermione. Apretó la mano de Ron y lo miró—. ¿Listo?

—Eso creo…

A los once años, nadie hubiera imaginado que se acabarían viendo en aquellas circunstancias. Neville había llegado a Hogwarts más asustado que nada y lo primero que había hecho había sido perder a Trevor. Ron había llegado como el penúltimo de los Weasley, sabiendo muchas cosas de Hogwarts, además, claro, de la cabeza llena de mentiras que Fred y George se habían encargado de hacerle creer. Hermione había llegado asombrada, habiendo leído ya Historia de Hogwarts una vez y media.

Nueve años después estaban metidos de lleno en una guerra. Hermione, que iba a ser la primera en cumplir la veintena en septiembre, se veía acabada por aquella guerra.

—Lo lograremos… —murmuró Neville—. Tenemos que hacerlo. —Lo decía más por auto convencimiento que por creerlo, porque había sido uno de los cerebros de un plan demasiado complicado como para verlo fracasar.

—Lo haremos, no te preocupes —le sonrió Hermione.

La gente seguía saliendo, poco a poco. La misión era causar el mayor caos posible, despistar de todas las maneras que pudieran. Impedir que pidieran ayuda al exterior o retrasar ese momento lo más posible. Al final, quedaron sólo ellos tres en la sala de menesteres. Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y esperaron la última señal, la última vez que la moneda que Neville sostenía en la mano se calentaría. Cuando el último «AHORA» apareció escrito, Hermione suspiró y se apresuró a la salida.

—Es hora —declaró.

Y los tres salieron.

Detrás de ellos, tras la puerta que se cerró a sus espaldas, el reloj marcó las 19:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de marzo de 1999 (hora indefinida)<span>_

Alecto Carrow sonrió satisfecha. Había insonorizado la habitación para evitar que alguien en el exterior pudiera oír lo que pasaba, pues, después de todo, lo suyo con aquel chico era personal. De índole familiar, más bien.

La sangre que chorreaba del pecho, llenándolo de sangre, de un par de heridas abiertas. No tardaría en perder el conocimiento, pero quería verlo hacerlo poco a poco. Quería verlo sufrir y gritar. Y había gritado, por supuesto. Ella lo había torturado un buen rato, después de dejarle en claro que no podía volver a meterse con su familia.

No podía pudrir a su sobrina.

Nunca más.

Neil Vaisey tenía las manos encadenadas al techo y apenas se sostenía en pie. Había dejado caer la cabeza y sentía que todo el cuerpo de ardía. Su pecho chorreaba sangre. Nunca antes había deseado tanto que las alas tatuadas a su espalda fueran reales.

La sangre chorreaba. Por su pecho desnudo, hasta llegar a sus piernas.

—Espero que aprendas la lección —masculló Alecto Carrow—. Nadie pudre a mi familia.

Vaisey alzó la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio que era casi suicida y decidió que, como ya estaba bastante jodido, no importaba estarlo un poquito más.

—Ya estaba podrida —murmuró—. Yo sólo ayudé a Hestia…

—¡_Crucio_!

Mientras Neil Vaisey gritaba, el reloj de Hogwarts anunció las 19:30.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo no es nada como los anteriores. Toda la acción es simultánea y, después de los quebraderos de cabeza que me llevé, declaro: No lo vuelvo a hacer. Es complicado. Mi escena favorita es la de Tracey, por supuesto. Ella es un personaje que me gusta mucho, sobre todo su versión para este fic. Por otro lado, tenemos tres pequeños fragmentos de acción que no iba a narrar en escenas largas: a Neil Vaisey no yéndole nada bien, a Hannah Abbott y a la profesora McGonagall. Bueno, bueno, este es el último capítulo del año. ¡Nos vemos el año que viene!<strong>

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 30 de Diciembre de 2014_


End file.
